Akushujin: Demon Master
by Blackcat314
Summary: Sebastian has been freed from his eternal contract after much thought on Ciel's part. However, as the demon watches more of his demon ex-master, he finds himself falling in love with the boy all over again. Shota, SebaCiel. YAOI, and please note rating! One final piece of advice: all is not what it seems.
1. Awaken

Wow, must have been 2 or 3 years since I last wrote a fanfic…I'm sorry guys~! A I know I should be updating all my other fanfics and wrapping up loose ends, but the muse just came and left~! The endings I have planned…they all went down the drain…;_; I'm sorry~~~!

…*ahem* Anyway, since I'm fresh with this idea, and this time it is a sort of fully formed plot already (roughly, the finer details need to be worked out), I shall go about to realize this fanfic. It's my first Kuroshitsuji fic, First of all, a few things to warn you about.

**One**: This is a SebaCiel fic containing **yaoi**. For the anime/manga newbie: that means boy and boy love, or man and man love. In any case, it basically means **gay men in love**. Don't like gayness, please please please, **DO NOT READ**.

**Two: **This is or will be an **M** rated fic. Yes, there will be sex. And yes, it will be **graphic**. Or at least as graphic as I can make it. If you're under 18 or you have never read any graphic sex or smut, or if you simply don't like it, again, **DO NOT READ**.

**Three**: Kuroshitsuji and its respective characters do not belong to me. They belong to Yana Toboso. I only own this plot, my view of the characters, and some OC's that will soon appear.

EDIT: thanks for those who reviewed earlier on, the lines didn't show up after I uploaded the story, so I'm trying some square brackets boxes, hopefully they show up… ^^''

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

How long has it been? Was it just yesterday? A decade ago? Or eons ago? I lose track of the time that has passed, but "that" is still fresh in my mind, like it had only happened yesterday. Really, it doesn't matter how much time has passed since then. Why would time be relevant to someone like me, who lives forever?

It had happened shortly after we arrived here, in this oddly off-coloured world. Surprisingly, everyone is equal in treatment here. Rather odd and different from what I'd heard. Anyway, back to what I was thinking before. It was maybe a week after we arrived, he collapsed. I had no idea he had become so famished…but then again, I had no idea of anything pertaining to this world or its inhabitants at that time. I didn't know demons could fall into a comatose sleep from starvation, but I found out first hand when he collapsed.

…my infallible butler, fallen.

For some time, I didn't know what to do. How laughable, it would seem that I am nothing without my butler. Not that I'd ever let him know. Of course, I do not believe in self-pity, I sought to "learn the ropes", as they say, of this foreign world. Fortunately for me, I also "awoke" around this time. Ha, the irony of it all. My butler falls into a deep sleep as I, the "true me" within, awakens.

A feral force stirred within me, and soon I was submerged in an endless sea of burning pain. It seemed I had been unconscious for some time, I do not recall how long. Like I said before, time is not of the essence for demons like me. It is below me. At any rate, I only remember being in a constant sea of pain, sometimes ebbing away and suddenly coming back full force again. Other times, it would feel like a million needles were piercing me. My insides boiled, and I felt something bursting out from me.

I must have awoken sometime, because a little after the pain ended, I came to and focused on many pairs of eyes, in the most curious shades and shapes…all focused on me.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"My Lord, it's time to awaken." A well-built tan man spoke gently but firmly to a small form elegantly curled within the silken blue sheets of a four poster bed made of mahogany wood. The figure yawned lightly and took his time as he slowly stretched himself out fully, while the tanned man prepared tea from a trolley cart nearby.

"I have prepared Warwick Assam* with a choice of sugar and cream or milk. For breakfast, I have prepared two choices. Toasted English muffins with grilled fillet, and beef-stuffed omlette with nasturtium sandwiches**. Which would you prefer, my Lord?" The tanned man raised his head to the boy slightly, a few stray blond locks falling into his lime green eyes. "I want one spoon of sugar and milk with my tea. I want the toasted muffins." "Understood, My Lord." The man stood up fully after having finished dressing his master, and returned to the trolley to prepare the food.

"What is my schedule for today, Chubbs?" The midnight-haired teen asked as he sipped his tea daintily. Chubbs bowed respectfully and went over his Lord's schedule for the day, "The first item on your agenda today is to decide whether to accept or reject the proposals for luck, Then at 1:30 you are to oversee the training of the new employees, as well as to initiate the test to those who are ready to accept them. At 3:30 is afternoon tea, inspection of all the employees at 4:30, and supper will be served at 6:00. From 4:30 to 5:00, it is time for you to make your rounds to the Garden. Your time from then to supper is free, but dare I say, My Lord, that it is advisable to work on that essay His Highness has commissioned."

"Hmm… Alright, Chubbs. Oversee everything and make sure all is going according to plan. I will see to His Highness's commissioned essay as I see fit. You are dismissed." "Yes, My Lord." Chubbs bowed yet again, and silently walked out of the room. The young man stared out the window with hazy eyes as he sighed, "I missed those days…but our time ended long ago, didn't it?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

…Err, how was it? Continue? No continue? I didn't italicize the flashback because I didn't want to give away that it is a flashback. No, this hasn't been beta'd yet.

Did anyone laugh when the well built, tan man with blond hair and green eyes turned out to have a name like Chubbs? XD I know, unpredictable. Lots of laughs, too. However, it will become clear why he has a name like that.

***Warwick Assam**: A blend of tea that is quite robust and bold. It is a unique blend grown to stand up to milk and cream. Warwick is simply a place in England, but to be honest, I'm not sure if it's the first place to drink it, or if Assam is the most common tea there. Assam is from the region Assam in India. Its robust flavor has made it a tea that is included in many breakfast tea blends, such as English Breakfast (which is not to be confused with Orange Pekoe) and Irish Breakfast teas. Pure Assam, however, is way more robust than either of these teas. It imparts a rich, malty flavor. It's personally my favourite. (Send me a message or put it in a review if you want to know more about teas, I'm happy to discuss about it :D).

** **Nasturtium sandwiches**: Tea sandwiches made of poppyseed mayo/spread with nasturtium leaves and petals in between. Sounds unusual, but apparently, its peppery taste goes well with tea. Sounds somewhat exquisite, to me anyway. :9

…Any more questions? Feel free to ask them using the review questions, I'll try to answer them as much as I can. Whether you R&R or not is up to you. ^_^


	2. Awaken, mirrored

Akushujin Chapter 2: Awaken, mirrored.

Hello all~! Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry about the lack of line separation…they didn't show up when I uploaded the first chapter. I've re-edited it, and replaced the original lines with a square brackets border. Hope it works~! :D

Again, Yana Toboso owns all of Kuroshitsuji. I only lay claim to this plot and Chubbs, plus other OCs who will eventually show up.

WARNING: A small 10-second appearance of Stalker!Sebastian in the chapter ahead.

"loot" talking, dialogue

'odd' thoughts

*ahem* actions

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It's cool and lulling….am I falling? No, I'm floating…it's…dark. Is it wet? Dry? I can't seem to open my eyes, and this coolness…I cannot tell whether I am submerged or not. How long has it been? Decades, centuries? Moreover, how did I come to be like this? The last I remember…following orders and bringing…bringing _him_ to the Demon World. First we descended from the crumbling Demon Isle in the Human World…I must have been more drained than I thought.

The Demon World, still as drained of colour and miserable as I had remembered. Though it seems to be a lot more unstable and murky than when I left. I remember my _bocchan_* clinging to me…how endearing it was, a flicker of his childish innocence before his demonic side would take over. Still, that was the past, and what is gone cannot be recovered. Now he is another brooding demon…a despicable being who lived off of lying and tempting…so sinful, so dirty. So…very like me. I had desperately wished to devour his soul, so tainted with a full understanding of the anguish that demons alone suffer without end, but pressing on with determination all the same. So accepting of darkness, yet still so pristine and clean like a gleaming black star. I would devour him, and this dark pristine jewel would be mine and mine alone. We would be together forever, and no one would be able to separate us, forever and ever…

…My precious bocchan, my dear Ciel Phantomhive.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Garnet eyes suddenly snapped open, and the pale body glowed softly with demonic energy once again. The black haired figure sat up slowly, and stretched himself. Slowly coming to his senses, the moon-faced man took in his surroundings, noting the polished obsidian décor that he hadn't seen in a long time. Yep, he was definitely back in his own demonic abode, the one in which he had made himself soon after becoming independent. Also the abode he has neglected for quite a few centuries, refusing to return to the Demon World after centuries of boredom and having found a new interest in the Human World.

'Odd. I'm very certain I did not leave anyone in charge of keeping my nest** orderly during my absence…' Sebastian Michaelis stood up and walked around his bedroom , inspecting everything. All was as he had left it, only they were free of dust. Clearly, someone had come by recently to keep the house in order. 'Whomever it is, I suppose I should thank them if they show up again to clean…' he thought as he finished a thorough inspection of his room.

He paced his way to a window and sat down, staring into the dull red sky. 'How long have I been sleeping for? Hmm…maybe a few decades, give or take a few centuries, tops. I'm not that weak as to need to sleep for eons over a little starvation. *mental smirk* More importantly, what has become of my bocchan? …Hmph. I can't care less what has become of him, that little brat. His shine and luster are gone, and there is no soul waiting for me. Still, it simply would not do for a demon to go against his contract, no matter how distasteful and fruitless it has become. It would be below me. Still, the "Young Master" can wait a bit before I report to him again…assuming that he is still alive and I can find him.'

With that, Sebastian reclined further into his plush chair and sat back, drinking in the feel of the Demon World once again. In the distance, a small obscure form bounded away, unnoticed by him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Huh…this is just ridiculous. Denied. This, too. Denied. Hmmm….luck enough to win a contest? Then what were your skills for! Or did you even have any to begin with? Weaklings who are not sure of themselves have no right to be asking for a grant of luck. They don't even know what they want. How is it that humans have become so warped and retarded?...Still, this is what makes it amusing to toy with their lives, I suppose." Ciel mused to himself as he sifted through piles of proposals for Luck. Some were for tiny things like winning the lottery, or being insanely good at gambling or some such trifle. Others were more outrageous, like saving some man from an incurable disease, or making someone fall in love. Luck may be an unpredictable factor, but it is not all-curing. 'Still, humans never get this. They seem convinced with a cheap knockoff of an illusion.' True to his sadistic demon nature, Ciel would sometimes grant enough Luck for a false recovery (only to have the disease relapse worse afterwards), or to instill lust and obsession rather than love.

Sighing, Ciel stamped "rejected" to a majority of the piles. As a demon, Ciel Phantomhive had the power to grant Luck to anyone he chose. Not just _any_ kind of luck, but the kind that was so rarely possible, such as to be called the Devil's Luck***. And any luck he gave, was guaranteed to work. In return, the despairing souls would become his. He did not contract with any single individual, see. It was more a matter of fact that people who conducted dark magic rites requesting dark luck simply sank deeper, eventually becoming consumed by his darkness.

After what seemed to be hours of nonstop stamping, he was finally done. He stood up and stretched, enjoying some spare time to himself, when his short time of peace was interrupted by a loud knock on his study door. A muffled "My apologies for disturbing, My Lord" was heard from the other side before Ciel could inquire who it was. "Come in." "My Lord." Chubbs greeted with a polite bow as he entered.

"What is it? It is not yet time for me to inspect the employees yet." Ciel stated with an edge of annoyance in his voice. "Forgive me, My Lord. 'Coal' has returned from his station." Chubbs informed loyally with a slight bow. "Oh? Has something happened?" Ciel drawled out, rather lazily. "He is not to return unless some changes have taken place, or if he has been found out and is under attack."

"My Lord, 'he' has awakened." Ciel's eyes snapped wide open at such a revelation, and he sat rigid.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Umm….hope this was ok…didn't write it down this time, so I'm sorry if it sounds kind of repetitive. *sweatdrop* Anyways, changed the line/separation style, using square brackets instead, so hopefully they show up. ^^;;

***bocchan**: Literally just "Young Master", but I wanted to keep it as 'bocchan', because that sounds a lot cuter. It's pronounced "BOH-CHAN" with a slight pause between "bo" and "chan".

****nest**: I'm not really sure what kind of demon Sebastian is. Given how he appeared in a flurry of black feathers in the anime, black feathers again revealing his true form, and accompaniment of a raven, I'm guessing he is a raven/crow demon. I guess they refer to their abodes as nests, even if it doesn't resemble one…? I dunno,

*****Devil's Luck**: Insanely good luck that almost borders on cheating…or maybe it is cheating by demonic intervention. Technically granted by the Devil, but in my fic, Ciel is the attendant that sees to its granting.

….and more OCs appear! Who is "Coal"! And what exactly is Chubbs? Stay tuned, for all shall be revealed as the plot thickens!


	3. The End

Akushujin Chapter 3: The End

Hey all~! Again, thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters~! :D As classes are getting hectic, there is more consuming my time. Therefore, this chapter may be the last update for a while. I'm hoping I can still fit in fic writing while juggling everything else. I'm also planning to do some illustrations for the fic, but I have yet to draw them out.

Second, I'm running out of dish names, so if anyone knows names of dishes or what they are or something and would like to see the characters eating it or something, feel free to suggest using the review option. I know, demons don't really need to eat food, but I think it's good fun to make them eat anyway. It's also a good plot twist scapegoat. :9

Like always, Kuroshitsuji and its official characters belong to Yana Toboso. I claim only the plot and OCs that will appear here and there to move the plot along.

"omnomnom" speech and dialogue

'omnomnom' thought

*omnomnomnom* actions

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

\ "He has awakened." For some reason, Chubbs' words seemed louder than they really are when I heard them. Finally, after three centuries of slumber, he's awake. My butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"…Are you absolutely certain about that?" Ciel recovered quickly after that surprising revelation. 'Of all things, Sebastian decides to wake up out of the blue after three hundred years. Tch, it's just like that bastard to pull a fast one…even his body knows how to automatically do that.' He thought to himself wryly as Chubbs went on a self-rant in deduction of how Sebastian could have awakened.

"So you're not absolutely certain that he is awake?" Ciel interrupted Chubbs' rant. "On the contrary, My Lord. ' Coal' reported seeing a pale, jet-haired man reclining by a chair at the window. He also reported sensing a stronger demonic pulse emanating from the manor, which suggests that 'he' is indeed awake." "I see. That bastard certainly has some nerve. Awakening but not reporting for duty as a proper servant of the Phantomhive name ought to. How disappointing, his long slumber must have turned his brain senile from lack of use." Ciel harrumphed silently as he put down the document and looked up at Chubbs.

"Prepare a carriage and bring him here. There are…certain scores that need to be settled." He commanded as he stood up and made his way past Chubbs to the study's door. "Yes My Lord. If I may ask, would My Lord be following the set agenda for today?|" Chubbs asked without moving from his spot before the desk, as a good butler does. "After bringing him , have him wait here, in my study. Then assume your duties as planned. I am off to inspect the employees as per the schedule. Now be on your way." "Understood, My Lord." With that final note, Ciel left and made his way to one of the lower rooms of his mansion where the servants conducted their work.

Chubbs bowed dutifully to Ciel's turned back, and headed to another stairwell that led straight to the stables. He expertly tethered the Nightmares* to the Neo-Victorianesque** carriage, and took off with a sudden burst of speed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian was beginning to become more clear headed as all his demonic senses reawakened from their slumber. 'Hmmm….what to do now…yes, I must locate my bocchan and see if he is still alive, and if so, how he fares. Then I must once again be in servitude, so as not to diminish my pride as a contracted demon.' He let out a sigh as he thought this, but his rare moment of self pity was short lived as a loud screeching echoed outside his door.

Standing up, Sebastian was prepared to charge out and defend, but stopped when a polite knocking followed soon after. Intrigued, he went over and opened the door just enough to see who it was. A tan demon with blond hair and green eyes stared back at him. "Can I help you?" Sebastian asked politely, with a guarded edge. This demon before him seemed to him disconcerting. He emitted a demonic aura similar to his bocchan's, if memory served him correctly. Yet at the same time, there seemed to be quite a difference from his bocchan's aura.

Chubbs bowed politely in greeting and announced firmly in his mellow, baritone voice, "Good evening, sir. My master requires your presence, and would appreciate your co-operation." With that, he motioned to the dragon-pulled steampunk*** carriage behind him. "Oh? What an interesting toy…is this what they use as transport now? How…strange and extravagant." Sebastian commented with a ghost of a smile on his face, noting the rosewood structure with golden brass details. It wasn't the wisest decision to simply comply and go when invited, but Sebastian figured he had a whole eternity and a little bit of entertainment wouldn't be so bad.

"There are less…extravagant versions of these, sir. You may not be familiar with them because of your long slumber, but yes, nowadays, demons use these steam powered machines. The carriage details and tethered dragons are more to my Master's tastes, that is all." Chubbs answered dutifully as he held open the carriage door. "Ah, I see…that would explain why I don't quite recognize those pipes at the end." Sebastian commented off-handedly as he stepped in. Before he could make himself comfortable, the carriage took off into the skies once again with a sudden lurch. Sebastian sat back calmly (after having been thrown off from the sudden lurch forward) and stared out the window. 'How amusing. A machine to travel by air? It is not as if demons cannot fly…well, not all, anyway.' With that, he leaned back and continued to stare.

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ciel walked along the rows of various employees, all in various stages of their training. Some have already achieved a full, though shifty-looking human form, others still had animalistic features, like furry pointed ears or swishing tails. Some, who had little luck, remained still in fully animal form, though they have mastered speech. Many chortles of "Master Ciel!" or "My Lord!" could be heard as he walked down each aisle, looking over each demon carefully. Finally, he finished inspecting each row, and made his way to a platform that overlooked the entire room.

"Servants of Phantomhive, Listen, and listen well. I will only say it once. It is time again for The Test. Those of you who are confident or foolish enough, come forth and take it, though I must warn you that it is at your own peril. If you succeed, you will become full demons by my power. If you fail, you must retrain again from scratch, for the test would have drained you of any demonic energy you have gathered within you. Let the Test begin." With that short address, he tossed down a bunch of rolled parchment scrolls as the various demons (mostly those with a scrawny human appearance) scrambled to catch one. As each scroll touched a demon, it began to glow eerily blue. Slowly, each demon faded into a scroll.

After an hour, the scrolls all glowed together, and the various forms were ejected from them. Some were stunning human forms, others returned in full animal form, unconscious. Those who did not take the test stared from the back of the room in both awe and horror. The humanoid forms recovered shortly after being ejected from their scrolls, and bowed gracefully. Those who failed the test got up weakly on all fours, and bowed nonetheless. A chorus of "My Lord" can be heard from the lined demons, both those who passed and those who failed the Test. Ciel looked over each of them, eyes scanning the room slowly. After a while, he nodded in satisfaction. "Let it be a lesson, then. Those who have passed, I congratulate you. From now on, I expect you to pursue greater demonic techniques in my service. I will be entrusting you with the granting of approved proposals. You are to fulfill these requests for Luck, I trust you will not tarnish my name. Those who have failed, try again. It will be a while before you can amass enough energy to take the Test again, in that while, figure out how you might best pass by your abilities. As to those of you who huddle at the back…perhaps you are wise enough to know you are not ready yet. Or you may be too cowardly to handle the test. In any case, I hope to see some of you pursue the Test next time. That is all for today. You are all dismissed to go about your regular schedule. Of you who have passed, you will each be assigned a proposal to grant tomorrow. For today, work on developing your own demonic technique."

Having said that, Ciel turned and walked away, another unified chorus of "Yes My Lord" heard in the distance as he retreated off the platform and headed towards his study. After taking a few deep breaths, he walked to his desk and pulled out two items from his drawer. A tiny, delicate glass bottle with intricate designs held some slightly glowing blue liquid. The other item pulled out was a blade**** that looked to be made of twisted green vines, with a few red gems adorning the hilt (A/N: *hint hint*). He sat away from the door, facing the window as he collected his thoughts and readied himself.

A firm but polite knocking sounded as a muffled, "My Lord, I have brought him" could be heard from the other side.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"My Lord, I have brought him." Chubbs announced firmly. Sebastian regarded the man carefully. Yes, this man was well mannered as a butler should, he expected no less from a servant of Phantomhive. Although he had his suspicions while on his way, the moment he stepped into the mansion, Sebastian became certain that Ciel had been the one to send for him. Although the mansion looked different from the Phantomhive mansion in the Human World, it still resembled it enough to hint at the Master of the house. Sensing a weak but sure demonic presence from the other side of the door, Sebastian now became certain that it was his bocchan who was at the other side of the door.

'Hmm…not too bad, bocchan. You have, like always, surprised me yet again. You seem to have fared well on your own as a demon.' He thought as he took in the décor and the amount of demonic energy he sensed within the mansion. Although it was not strong, it was numerous. Many different but slight auras permeated this mansion, all somewhat like to his bocchan's, but yet not quite his bocchan's demonic aura. Even certain items around the mansion…he could tell, they were not simply there as decoration. They have certain demonic uses. Certain _powerful_ demonic uses. However, Sebastian's musing was cut short as a familiar "Come in" answered from behind the set of heavy oak doors. 'As resolute and firm as always.' Although he now loathed to be in servitude of another demon, he couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile flit across his lips. Ciel's resolute and firm demeanor never ceased to amaze him, and he was glad that this part of him had not changed. Perhaps serving him again may not be as bad as he first thought.

He stepped in after Chubbs and stood before the desk, eying the items laid out on the table. "My Lord, I have brought him, as you have commanded." "It has been a while, bocchan." Sebastian said lightly, smirking at Chubbs' surprised expression at Sebastian's address of Ciel (A/N: Chubbs' face right now is like this: D8). "You have done well, Chubbs. Now leave us. You are dismissed for now to resume your daily tasks. Return when I ring for you." "Yes, My Lord." With that, Chubbs bowed and left, glaring slightly at Sebastian's slightly raised brows (A/N: Sebby's expression at learning his guide's name is Chubbs is something like this: :s) at the mention of his (Chubbs') name.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"It seems you have been well, bocchan." Sebastian commented a moment after the other servant left the room. "Well, that is to be expected, is it not? I am Ciel Phantomhive, after all." Ciel turned his chair around to face Sebastian, an impish smirk graced his otherwise angelic face as he did so. "Of course, as always." Sebastian replied dutifully as he bowed, returning a slight smirk as he raised his head again. He regarded Ciel silently, noting how the boy's skin had assumed a rare porcelain shade rather than the sickly purplish pallor of most demons. His cheeks held a slight tint of purplish-pink, and his eyes…could they be ever brighter and bluer than before? Although Sebastian was reluctant to admit it, instead of becoming as monochrome like other demons, Ciel had truly awakened into a lovely being, far beyond the seductive charms of the average demon. So brooding yet calm, a neat darkness that was pristine. Nothing about the boy in front of him produced the smoky darkness that most demons emit, Ciel's was a clear darkness. Like a shining black jewel amongst hazy smoke. His eyes…they now held a deeper melancholy within them, such heartwrenching sorrow that would draw in any mortal, and he was certain moved many demons as well. Yet, even within the sorrow, his eye shined with a cold determination like a blue moon**. Ah, such a rare and terrible beauty!

"Sebastian." His single utterance shattered Sebastian's musings (A/N: read as fantasizing =w=) , and he forced himself to focus again. "Yes, bocchan?" he replied, awaiting some sort of smartass comment along with an order, as was Ciel's habit. "…it has been a long time, hasn't it?" "Oh? Is bocchan unfamiliar with the eternity of demons?" Sebastian could not resist teasing him a little. "Hardly. I find it amusing, what I can do. There's always something new." Ciel smirked. Sebastian cocked his eyebrows up in question. "It is simply that I do not like owing debts or being owed debts. I pay what I owe." Still, Sebastian was met with more confusion, "Only that you cannot actually pay your debt to me, bocchan. You have no soul to give." "…Indeed, I do not. That Alois…he found what he wanted, in the end…he has denied me of what I ultimately wished for. Still, it bound you to me for eternity, so in that sense, I have not lost after all." He smiled grimly in self absorption. "Yes, unfortunately for me." Sebastian stated coldly, all his bitterness flooding back to him once again at having to serve another demon for all eternity.

"Still…what has been lost can never be brought back again. Even if you serve me now, I know…you will not be the same butler who served me when I was human…our time ended long ago, didn't it?" Ciel almost whispered this last part, a heartwrenching and sorrowful smile graced his lips as he looked at his butler. Before he could act, Ciel took the blade that lay on the desk and plunged it into himself. Sebastian snapped out of his confusion at the sight of that beautiful smile, and ran to Ciel's side, desperately wanting to stop the damage inflicted by the thorned blade. "Why? What could you possibly…" Sebastian asked, barely above a whisper. "With this…I….C-Ciel Ph-Phantomhive…release you…from …your…contract…t-take this…a-and consume it…" Ciel managed to utter between his winces and gasps of pain as he pointed to the blue bottle that stood on the desk.

"Bocchan…what is…?" Sebastian could hear his own voice breaking. Never in a billion years would he ever imagine anyone to kill themselves for him, especially not another demon. Yet here it was, and it was all to free him. 'Ah, that's right. That is why I always stood by my bocchan. He was always so resolute, and never owing. He also surprised me constantly with his unpredictability…my precious bocchan, it was my mistake. You haven't changed at all.' Unconsciously, he cradled the boy to his chest, his face rigid without emotion. "I-it….it's…m-my de-demon essence…I know…i-it's no s-soul…but the least…I could g-grant you…is…your freedom…and s-some po-power…I-!...I wouldn't…be w-worthy of the Ph-Phantomhive name…if I couldn't do…at…least…that much…f-for…my s-servants." Ciel smirked as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. "…N-no…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dundundun~! Is it the end ! Did the chapter title get you? …So is it the end? I will lay your fears to rest right now. No, it is not the end. It is only a mock end. I promise there will be more to come…I might have to change the rating to Romance/Humor or Romance/Hurt/Comfort later…the humor comes when Sebby and Ciel do…other things. Yeah.

***Nightmares**: black horses with flaming hooves and manes, and blood red eyes. Yes, pun intended. They are indeed, mares. I'm pretty convinced that there was some mythology about such creatures, but I forget which culture they're from. :S

****Neo-Victorian**: A style that combines cyber elements with Victorian elements, such as metal ruffles or plastic lace patterns.

*****steampunk**: A style that combines machinery with natural materials, such as wood. The overall aesthetic effect is to create something that looks like it came from a sci-fi Victorian era. A good example would be ray gun made of polished rosewood with stainless steel rims, and a glass cartridge that holds blue glowing plasma. Or wings made from watch parts. Yes, Sebastian has noted exhaust pipes on the carriage. To answer any inqueries, yes, Ciel's new carriage can fully be driven like a car on its own, but he likes the old style of horse drawn carriages.

At least, Ciel's character does not strike me as the type to follow the mainstream "norm" as the times change. So even if Satan himself drove a classy Benz, and other demons drove Porsches, Ciel would still stick to his Steampunk Carriage. :3

******the thorned blade**: kudos to all of you who guessed what it was! To those who didn't, but don't' watch the anime or don't plan to watch it, I'll spoil it for you. The green blade is Levatein(sp?), the demon sword which can sunder demon souls, thus killing them.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this super long chapter, and until next time! :D


	4. Jealousy

Akushujin Chapter 4: Jealousy

Hey all! Again, thank you all who took the time to review. I know I didn't really say anything about reviews, but it was sweet of you all to drop words of encouragement and constructive criticism as well! It's greatly appreciated!

Some minor changes to the formatting: instead of asterisks, I've compromised a numbering system instead because it's getting hard to keep track of all the terms I flagged and need to explain at the end of the chapter. Numbers help me remember better, yeah. Does it help you guys keep track of the terms and where they appear, too?

Anyway, enough chit-chat. Before we jump to the good stuff, I have to do this to avoid getting sued. Yana Toboso owns all of Kuroshitsuji, except for this plot and its OCs. Those and only those are mine.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"…N-no…" I could barely believe what had just slipped past my lips. I have never once, neither before nor after my Fall[1], felt guilt or regret. I have crushed countless lives, regardless of their race. And I did so with relish at their demise, for no pitiful crying or plea, nor any hateful glare, had ever moved me. Yet here is one who chose to meet his end for my sake, and exhibit total acceptance of his death. "Ciel!" I scream as I frantically ripped away my bocchan's eye patch. Sure enough, the contract was fading from his eye as his life's blood flowed freely, and I felt the bond our contract established gradually fading.

I could not help but feel a cold wave of despair wash over me as I ripped off pieces of my own clothing to stop the flow of blood, all the while attempting to pump what little demonic energy I had into the wound, willing it to close. As I was siphoning my demonic energy into my bocchan, the door to the study burst open, and in came Chubbs.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"My Lord!" Chubbs had rushed to the study as soon as he heard the guest cry out his lord's name. Lo and behold, the sight that greeted him was one that he had oft heard would happen, but never had expected to be so bloody. Taking a deep breath, he approached Sebastian, who was on his knees cradling the limp and bleeding Ciel. "Sir, if I may." Chubbs bent down and took Ciel from his arms before Sebastian could reply. He was about to utter an angry outburst, but stopped himself and instead settled for shooting a look of bitter resentment to the unknowing butler's back.

'That's right, Sebastian. You have neither right nor reason to touch him. You are not his butler anymore.' He reminded himself bitterly as he watched Chubbs bend down close to Ciel as the boy uttered what he could only think to be last orders to the servant. "My Lord, I know it is not my place to question your actions, but why the Levatein…?" "C-chubbs…you k-know I only lived…f-for this day…to accomp…lish this…" Ciel looked up at him with a slight and pained smile. "…I…understood, My Lord. Your orders…?" Chubbs replied after a period of silence and inner struggle. "G-good…y-you are a..f—fitting…servant…I w-want you…to send hi—m home…and remove this…thing… lay me…to rest." Ciel commanded finally as his eyes closed. A serene expression settled on his face as the lids dropped finally. "Understood." Chubbs said grievously with a hollow tone.

With grim concentration, Chubbs pulled the Levatein out of Ciel's body. Silently, he threw the Levatein aside and proceeded to carry Ciel to his own bedroom, leaving Sebastian to grieve alone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Once he reached Ciel's bedroom, Chubbs worked on bandaging and cleaning his Master's wounds. Within half an hour, he had finished said cleaning and bandaging. Changing his Lord into clean, soft clothes, he tucked Ciel's body in as rigor mortis set in. "Sleep well, My Lord. May you awaken happy and untroubled." Chubbs said quietly with hope, before exiting the room. In the darkness, Ciel's body began to glow faintly.

He soundlessly made his way back to the study, where Sebastian still stood aloof. "My apologies, sir, for you to have to witness the unfortunate death of my Master. However, I must insist, as per the last wishes of My Lord, to escort you home again, Mr…?" Chubbs bowed politely, inquiring for Sebastian's name in a grave tone. "Michaelis. You may address me as ." Sebastian replied in an equally grave tone, though his was somewhat edged with cold bitterness towards the manservant. As loathe as he was to even think it possible, Sebastian was jealous of Chubbs and his position by Ciel's side as of the moment.

"…, then. As per the instructions of my Lord, please take this with you and…" Chubbs spoke, motioning to the glowing blue bottle on the desk. However, Sebastian was one step ahead of him and took the bottle from the desk before Chubbs could reach for it. "Thank you. I believe I shall depart now." Sebastian replied coldly as he held the bottle possessively. He'd be damned further before he let this pure essence of his beloved (ex) bocchan be "defiled" by Chubb's touch. Momentarily taken aback by Sebastian's sudden harshness towards him, Chubbs paused for a bit before recovering. "Of course, Mr. Michaelis. Right this way." He bowed politely as he led the way out of the room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After having delivered Sebastian back to his black manor, Chubbs returned to the mansion and related the news to all the other servants, who grieved as well. Then he went to clean up the spill of blood within the study. After all the clean up was done, Chubbs went about his duties of preparing food and utensils for the next day to come. None of the demons actually slept, but it was a luxury many of their demon kind loved to take. Hence the reason why the other servants, struck with grief and with no heart to work, laid themselves to a fitful and shallow sleep. Their forms also, reverted to their animal appearances without the power of their Lord to sustain them. Those who had passed the Test did not revert to a fully animalistic form, but certain slitted eyes, pointed ears, and swishing tails reappeared.

Back in his black "nest", Sebastian reclined once again in his plush chair. In his hand he held the delicate blue bottle, examining it pensively within the light of the moon. After turning it carefully in his hands several times, he uncapped the bottle, and took a sniff. The overwhelming aroma of burnt caramel, Darjeeling tea[2], and deep, smoky musk washed over him. Ah yes…Ciel's essence, sweet with a bitter undertone, followed with an unfathomable darkness. 'So clear yet so black…just like how he was. Ah…Ciel….' Sebastian thought passively as he became lightheaded from the scent of Ciel's demonic essence. 'Hmph…how uncharacteristic of you, Samael[3]…' was his final thought as he slipped into a sad and dreamless sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day came gloomy with its vermillion haze like always, signifying for the resident of the Demon World that it was time to begin another "day". Chubbs roused the servants from their unneeded slumber and set tasks to them. Then he prepared breakfast as usual, and went up to his Lord's bedroom. Knocking politely out of habit, Chubbs waited for a few minutes before entering. Knowing his Lord, there would, of course, be no answer.

Like always, Chubbs pushed the trolley cart of breakfast items, tea, and an additional green vial to his Master's bedside. Speaking in soft yet firm tones, "My Lord, it is again, time to awaken. What will you be having for breakfast today?" The lump underneath the covers stirred, and two midnight blue, pointed ears poked out. After a bit of wiggling, a blue kitten emerged from under the covers, and yawned lightly, stretching himself out fully. Mewing a bit, the kitten looked up at Chubbs expectantly.

"Good morning and welcome back, My Lord."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]

So…what did you guys think of that? Totally expected that? Didn't see it coming? Well, I don't know if it was obvious, but I think by now we all know what kind of demon Ciel is. As to why he's back from the dead…do you want me to spoil it for you? Or would you prefer to find out the same way Sebastian finds out? Well, anyway, onto the footnotes…

[1] **Fall**: The Fall of Lucifer and his band of rebelling angels.

[2]**Darjeeling tea**: A bold tea that has a nice, floral aroma followed by a darker undertone of black tea.

[3]**Samael**: I find it somewhat ironic that Sebastian chose "Michaelis" as his last name. Reading it a bit off, it would be "Michael-is", or "Michaels". Michael being the name of one of the four Archangels that stands by God's throne. This seems to allude to Sebastian as thinking of himself either to be equal to Michael in power, or some form of bitterness towards Michael. The name "Sebastian" was given to him by Ciel, so I designated one of Michael's adversary, Samael, as his "true" demon name. Samael is also called the Angel of Death, the Demon of Lust and Wrath. Given that Sebastian obtains info and gets his way by seduction (as seen in how he "persuades" a nun to tell him more near the end of the first season anime), and how he likes to deliver insult with injury (deciding to kill Grell with his own Death Scythe) I would liken Sebby to Samael.


	5. Meeting you

Akushujin chapter 5: Meeting you

Hi again everyone~! Like always, thank you very much for all your reviews, much appreciated. It gives me an idea of what you guys think about the story, and for that I'm glad. Thanks guys, you're the best~! (~around, nothing's ever gonna' keep you down~ XD)

About Chubbs…yeah, what a name, right? Well, he's not really human, so I guess it's ok if he sounds a bit ridiculous? Anyway, since it's pretty much obvious that Ciel is a cat demon, I guess I can also reveal that Chubbs is also a cat demon. Their past will be revealed the same time Sebastian finds out about Ciel's…condition.

Yes, ironic, but I did it for three reasons: (1) All to make Sebby love Ciel more, (2) Now Ciel won't be allergic to cats, because the reason he was allergic before was because his body couldn't tolerate the smell and fur of cats, and (3) it would torture the crap out of Ciel. I know, I know, sadistic of me. At least I spread the torture around evenly, no? Sebby's had his initial dose of sad, now it's Ciel's turn.

Oh! Also, if any one of you are wondering, Ciel does have a breed, too. So do all the other demons that serve him. Ciel is a Nebelung Blue, which is basically a long haired Russian Blue. It's not so heard of even by today's standards because it falls under the "rare breeds" category within the cat fancy (term for the general society of people who extremely adore cats and enjoy showing them). It's rare because the Nebelung is still a fairly new breed, a result of a genetic mutation. Here's two pictures of Nebelung kittens in case you guys are curious (just remember to remove the spaces because kills links):

h t t p : / / i 2 2 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / d d 9 4 / B l a c k c a t 3 1 4 / n e b e l u n g k i t t e n s o l i t a r y . j p g

and

h t t p : / / i 2 2 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / d d 9 4 / B l a c k c a t 3 1 4 / n e b e l u n g b l u e k i t t e n s . j p g

Temperament-wise, the Nebelung is described by The Complete Encyclopedia of Cats (edt. Michael Pollard) as "a strikingly handsome cat with an alert stance and a businesslike expression. The body is long, lithe and slender with a fluffy tail…are affectionate cats, though they rarely express themselves vocally and then very quietly. They make excellent pets for relatively quiet homes". Yep, definitely Ciel. Businesslike, and not vocal about affections. I'll also list it here since I probably won't include this within the plot, but Chubbs is an Abyssinian. Anyway, enough of the cat rant for now, though I am a shameless cat fan. On to other pressing matters…

…OOC Sebby ahead in this chapter. Be WARNED. He will be spazzy because he will meet Kitty Ciel! How will he cope with double cuteness? Stay tuned!

Like always, Yana Toboso owns all Kuroshitsuji characters, I claim only this plot and Chubbs and 'Coal' (he was briefly mentioned in the 3rd chapter, and will make an appearance again).

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I have prepared fresh warm milk for this morning, with a choice of honey or caramel as a side sweetener. For breakfast, there is the choice of salmon steak with crepes, and grilled fillet-o-fish with eggs benedict. Which will it be, My Lord?" Chubbs repeated the breakfast menu for the day as he set to pouring the vial of shining green liquid into the milk and mixing it with a spoon. The milk glowed green briefly before settling and returning to normal.

"Mreow…" The Nebelung kitten sat up and jabbed its paw first at the salmon, and then to the honey. "Yes, My Lord." Chubbs affirmed and began mixing one teaspoon of honey into the warm milk. After having added the honey to the milk[1], he turned around and tied a lace edged bib around the now kitten Ciel. An audible snort could be heard as he set the kitten back down on the bed, and a slight indignant glare could be detected within the kitten's eyes.

"My apologies, my Lord, but it is needed, as you do not fit in your clothes yet. Any hot food that you drop will directly burn your skin." Chubbs explained apologetically as the kitten continued to look at him in annoyance, but huffed quietly in silent acceptance as he turned to his meal. He first lapped timidly at the milk before turning to devour the salmon steak. After having finished eating the salmon steak, the kitten paused and turned to regard Chubbs. Said cat-servant, in the meanwhile, was busy picking a kitty sweater from a smaller drawer for the times his lord would resume to a kitten form due to overexertion of power. Finally settling on a canary yellow crocheted capelet, he lifted it out happily. "There we are!" Chubbs' ears twitched satisfactorily as he continued to search within the tiny drawer for matching accessories. After a fair bit of rummaging, he finally settled on a maroon velvet ribbon with a dark blue sapphire dangling from it. "My Lord, it's time to dress you." Chubbs said with utmost seriousness as he turned to the kitten on the bed, who returned a look of utter terror at the cheery outfit.

"M-mreow!" after a bit of struggling, Chubbs managed to dress the kitten Ciel in the aforementioned outfit. Ciel pouted through the entire ordeal, and continued to sustain the pout, silently harrumphing every now and then as Chubbs brushed his fur. Finally done, the kitten shuffled onto his pillow, his back turned to Chubbs sulkily. "My Lord, it may please you to know that you are free to do whatever you please today, since you are still in recovery. I have put all your work on hold." Chubbs chuckled lightly as he finished, leaving a wrapped chocolate caramel on the bed as he wheeled the remnants of breakfast away.

After a while, kitten Ciel snorted daintily and turned to inspect what his butler had left on the bed. A chocolate caramel in blue wrapper with a foil Funtom company seal on it. Typical. Piqued by the sweet scent of the demonic sweet, the kitten inched closer to it.

[][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][]

"Nyaa~ welcome home~!" A kitty eared Ciel in a fluffy pink dress greeted me as I entered my eternally obsidian abode. I cannot believe my eyes, he looked so enticing! So cute and adorable, those shining blue eyes! Those fluffy ears! And that majestic tail! To top it all off, such cuteness in a fitting pink dress, so endearing! But nothing could be more endearing than what he said, "Would you like dinner? Or a shower? Or…or me…?" The kitten Ciel asked shyly, a cute blush dusting his cheeks as he looked up at me. Waahhhhh~ I can't believe my luck!

I took him into my arms…ah, how soft! And a light, sweet scent too…I hummed contentedly as my other free hand trailed everywhere, petting his tail, petting the base that said tail rested on (butt), under the skirt… "N-nyaah! S-sebastia-n! We can't do that! Not here~!" Ciel protested as he tried to push the dress back down. "Hmm…you're right, bocchan. I guess we'll have to move this to the bedroom~" I whispered lightly in his ear as I picked him up and rushed to the bedroom. The bulge in my lower part was growing rapidly ever since I laid eyes on my oh-so-delectable bocchan.

Ah, so close…I threw him onto my plush bed and proceeded to lift his skirt, he was blushing a deep red and a string of saliva on the corner of his mouth. "N-nyaah~~ Sebastia~n~" Ciel moaned, desperate for my touch. So cute, bocchan…very well, I shall satisfy you and bring you to heights of happiness you have never known. First to start off, a kiss…I leaned down to capture his lips…

…an unknown force seemed to course through me, and I instantly jolted awake. My eyes snapped open and I stared up into the black ceiling, alone in my cold abode.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After some tiring play, Ciel decided to take a nap on his sun-dappled bed. Although it really was only a slight glow of hazy red, it was still sunlight. Curled up under the covers, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Chubbs peeked into the room periodically throughout the day, making sure that Ciel was not in any trouble. Around evening, he entered and put another slightly glowing green vial on the bedside table. Glancing at the lump underneath the covers, he was pleased to find that his Lord had resumed a humanoid shape. Ciel was now a toddler with cute ears and a tail, snoozing peacefully and without worry in bed. Had it not for been the setting being the Demon World, one would have thought this was the very picture of a sweet and innocent child slumbering.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I sat up in bed, panting harshly. My lower regions were still burning with desire, but it faded away as rationality kicked in. I was still in bed, and all alone. That had been but a sweet dream, and nothing more. The events of the past night rushed back to me as I awoke further. A cold realization hit me as I remembered him freeing me from our contract. It's true that we as demons, who are the contracted, have no freedom to void a contract…at least, not a respectable demon anyway. The common scum who run the lower society within the Demon Realm break their contracts constantly, but that is only because they are simply too base to appreciate the honour and sanctity of a properly formed contract. Yet the one who initiates the contract, may free the demon of his or her own will, and in return, the soul cannot be collected, since the contract has not been completed. Fragments of the soul may be collected if some parts of the contract have been fulfilled. Or, demons can opt to damn the mortal to a miserable life instead. Therefore, it really is in the best interests of the demon to see the contract through to the end.

Now within me, there lies a cold gripping feel…is this what they call anxiety? Despair? Ha. I have not felt anxiety ever since being cast into this netherworld. Eons have passed since my creation, I have been desensitized to it all. Now a mere boy and demon fledgling has awakened these dormant feelings once again? No, I don't believe so. It is perhaps only a side effect of being freed from a contract and having nothing to devour! On this note of starvation, I remembered the bottle of demonic essence that my bo—no, _ex_ bocchan has given me by way of a parting gift. How tender…a piece of himself.

Uncapping the bottle, I am once again awash with the overwhelming essence. Burnt caramel, Darjeeling tea, and a smoky musk scent rose to meet me again. Very carefully, I lift the dainty bottle to my lips and took a gentle sip. If the aroma was enough to send me into a euphoric and somewhat hormonal dream characteristic of those that teenage boys dream, the taste itself could very well make me…soil my sheets. Thankfully, I recovered quickly enough so as to avoid such soiling. I do not quite feel like doing the laundry first thing after 300 years of slumber, thank you very much. It is too taxing on my frame right now, I'm afraid. Calming from ragged breathes, I slowly released my demonic aura, letting it drift and mix with the released energy from Ciel's demonic essence. Slowly, my aura took over, and I feel rejuvenated as I am replenished of energy.

Speaking of my beloved Ciel, I should go to his estates to say…a last farewell. With that in mind, I changed into more suitable clothes and walked out the door. Focusing intently on my dear ex bocchan's aura, I began walking in the direction of its pull. I walked along endlessly, passing landmarks that I recognize, and others that I do not. Thankfully, the constant pull did not lead me out to town, as I am not feeling up to socializing with acquaintances quite just yet. As the pull continued, it led me to…an edge of a cliff? That is odd…does my Ciel not live on the same piece of land that I do? How terribly sadistic of Lady Fate to separate us so. Frowning, I spread my wings and took off into the hazy air, feeling for the pull.

After circling around aimlessly for an hour or so, I was suddenly swept up by a strong whirlwind, and before I knew it, I crashed headlong into a glowing sphere. 'Was there ever anything as luminescent and ambiguous as this in the Demon Realm?' I thought as everything seemed to move in slow motion. I crashed through this barrier rather forcefully, though it is not an actual, solid barrier, it still gave me quite a sting. Nothing worse for wear, though. I would not be worthy of the name Samael of Lust and Wrath if a mere demon barrier became the end of me. I crashed into a plush room upon landing. Recovering quickly, I realized it was the bedroom of the object of my affections.

However, before I could stand up, I felt a sharp tug on my hair. Turning around, I was about to reprimand harshly whomever it was until my eyes met those of the perpetrator. I gasped in surprise, an act which even surprised myself. Right in front of me was a younger , toddler Ciel dressed in a cute sailor suit with fluffy cat ears perched upon his head, and a fluffy tail swishing inquisitively. In one hand he held a powder blue ball, and the other hand held a lock of my raven hair, his hand tugging at it once in a while out of curiosity. "B—bocha…" The words were stuck in my throat, and I was left breathless and gaping. It was such a cute sight. Yet my musings were shattered as soon as he uttered these words upon our meeting, "Who you?"[2]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yeahh…here it is! I hope Sebby wasn't too OOC during his dream…ok, maybe he is…but that's because he's a closet fantasizing pervert. At least he keeps his pervertedness secret and doesn't jizz on screen the way spider fairy Claude does. Anyway, I apologize if the OOCness absolutely killed you, dear readers! The story will be back on track soon, though…so hopefully I don't have to write too much OOCness…A

[1] **milk with honey**: it is actually a calming drink recommended for sick people and children who have trouble sleeping. Apparently it is known through Japan, but not so much by Western standards.

[2] **"who you?"**: Baby speech, because Ciel is in toddler form. Why he does not seem to recollect Sebastian will be revealed later. Stay tuned! :D We'll be back right after these commercials.


	6. Discovery

Akushujin chapter 6: Discovery

Greetings all~! Like always, a great thanks for those who took the time to review, and my appreciation also extends to those who have faved my story or put it on watch! Similarly, thank you all for simply stopping by and checking it out!

Yes, there will be more servants, and yes, they are all cats. They all also have their individual breeds and race. Yeah, Demon Ciel's household is pretty big in comparison to his manor in the Human World. Maybe I'll devote a separate chapter to explain all the other servants after they've appeared (they usually only make a short appearance to move the plot along, except for Chubbs. He's been around for a while).

WARNING! There be OOC Sebastian again, and some one-sided CielxOC (it's really just the OC thinking he can have a future with Ciel…but of course we all know that's just so not legit XD…because Sebby will punch him in the face the way he did Claude. Yup. Never touch Sebby's uke, ) On that note, there will also be OOC Ciel because he is a child and has temporary amnesia. Should be laughs ahead XD

Like always, Yana Toboso owns all official Kuroshitsuji characters…I don't own anything except for the OCs and the plot. No, I don't make money off of this either, because if I did, I would update more constantly. XD

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Who you?" the blue haired toddler asked the grown man in front of him. His round blue orbs staring into his crimson ones innocently as his tail and ears twitched inquisitively. He gave the man's hair another gentle tug. "Ansuh me!" the toddler had finally run out of patience after ten seconds of waiting as the man continued to stare at him with wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. "I'm…" the raven haired man was about to answer when he was suddenly cut off again by said toddler. "I know! You're Santa Claus!" the child answered for Sebastian, happily pointing a finger at him. "I'm right, aren't I? Well, I kinda' don' like you breaking my window and all, and you should use the chimney instead. You're also a lot skinnier than they told me…but that's not important! Did you bring me everything I asked for?" Ciel asked with expectant and shiny eyes.

Snapping out of his dazed mode, Sebastian closed his mouth and proceeded to rub and pet the kitten Ciel in front of him, the child's demands unheard. "Bocchan~~ you're so cute! So cute!" Sebastian squealed in a very gentlemanly and noble manner…as gentlemanly as a squeal can be made to sound. The child in front of him was just so soft and cute and fluffy…! Acting almost on instinct, he grabbed the child into a tight bear hug and proceeded to pet his soft, downy hair in a zealous manner, all the while murmuring "so cute" as he did so. "You absolutely adorable child~ of course I'll give you anything you want! What would you like?" Sebastian asked giddily as the child climbed into his lap, absolutely unaware of how enticing his act was to the older demon. The child purred happily as he was being stroked.

"Weally~? I want a lot of horsies and soljurs[1] and a looooooooot of candy~!" the child raised his arms into the air excitedly as he listed out what he wanted. "Hehhhh…..since you're Santa Claus and you always give people stuff, don't you eva want somefing?" The child asked the older man, staring right into his eyes again. "Yes, of course I do! I want you~~so soft and cuddly and cute!" showing a rare lack of constraint in his giddy high, he leaned down to capture the child's lips.

Just as he was about to claim the child's lips, the door burst open, and an entourage of cat-eared people burst in. "My Loooord!" Chubbs burst into the room, followed by three other servants. All of them stopped in shock at what Sebastian was about to do, and the same could be said of Sebastian as he looked back at the servants. A pregnant silence ensued, until it was broken by a "Nya~" from Ciel, who was absolutely bored and had no idea what was happening. "G-get away from him~!" An indignant cry can be heard as a tiny boy darted forward, effectively headbutting Sebastian in the stomach, causing Ciel to be released. "How dare you try to assault My Lord~!" the child began to assault Sebastian's face as he swiped with his claws ceaselessly. Of course, it was all blocked effortlessly by the older man. Calmly studying him as he made his swipes, Sebastian ascertained a head of grayish-lavender hair, with a curious pair of curled ears perched on his head[2]. The boy wore a sailor suit similar to Ciel's, but it was black and lavender instead of blue and white. He stared back at Sebastian furiously with round, golden eyes as he attempted further to inflict damage on Sebastian.

In the meanwhile, Chubbs had taken Ciel aside and set him on the bed, leaving a blond, curly-haired maid and a cream-haired and elegantly dressed man with a black mask to care for Ciel. Chubbs himself headed over to the squabbling duo on the floor, intent on breaking the fight up. "Nya! Nya! Nya!" the lavender-haired boy meowed irately as Sebastian dodged every swipe he took. 'Aww~ this kitten is so cute too~! If he wasn't so aggressive, he'd be cuddly too…of course, nothing compares to my beloved Ciel~' he mused as he continued to easily dodge the child's swipes. Approaching swiftly, Chubbs firmly places his hands on the child's back as he admonished him, "Coal! That's enough! I don't know what's going on, but you can't go acting so rashly and attacking someone before knowing what is going on!" He gave a firm tug, attempting to remove 'Coal' from Sebastian. However, the child's claws were sunk deeply into his clothes, and he did not budge an inch.

"Nya! I don't care~! He tried to assault My Lord~! He tried to take his first time, nya! I can't have that happening! We're supposed to grow up together, and then I'll protect him and then we'll fall in love! This person is my enemy, nya!" Coal huffed unhappily, looking back indignantly at Chubbs, who was speechless at the outburst. Slowly, Chubbs' expression changed from shocked to indignant anger. "How dare you say something as crazy as that! Peter Kleinsbury-Phantomhive[3], I know you may be the Master's favourite, but you are not by any means his mate! Nor are you fit to be the mate of our regal king! Banish those thoughts at once and learn your place!" He yelled at Peter angrily as he forcefully yanked the boy off of Sebastian, his shirt being torn in the process. Sebastian sat up, grateful for the release, since he couldn't bring himself to hurt the cat-eared child. Dusting himself off, Sebastian was about to (grudgingly) thank the cat-eared Chubbs, but was interrupted by said man, "Don't you think you're off the hook either. I know you were a guest here, but today you came in uninvited, and by the shambles of that window, I would say very sneakily and illegitimately as well. I will deal with you later, but for now I have this to deal with." The blond-haired butler turned away stiffly, still holding Peter by the scruff of his neck as he glared at the small boy. Said boy glared back just as intensely, hissing a "You can't order me around, Chubbsy!" "Oh…can't I? We'll see about that…we'll _see_." Chubbs threatened with a hardened edge which Sebastian had never thought possible for the good-natured man.

As he made his way out of the room, he rang one of the servant bells, and called over his shoulder to the blond-haired maid and the cream-haired man with a black mask who had been fussing over Ciel, calming him down and offering sweets and surrounding the toddler with all things fluffy and luxurious (though the boy really needed no comforting, he was not alarmed at all, to say the least). "Marie! René! Set up for a guest room, and prepare him a spare shirt. Though he is by all means trespassing and absolutely deserves to be _thrown in a dungeon and tortured_, he still was a guest of the Master's. Until I have made certain what he means by this, it would tarnish the Phantomhive name to simply throw him in a dungeon in tatters. So I would appreciate you two seeing to his being set up in a good guest room with proper clothes. Understood?" He looked to the duo for confirmation. The duo nodded firmly in reply, their tails swishing as they approached Sebastian.

"Right deese way if you'd please, Msr. Michelis[4]" René bowed stiffly and offered by way of instruction as Sebastian stared somewhat expectantly at the pair. "Yes, and we shall have to do something about those…questionable garments. Worry not, . You will be recompensated for that shirt, since it simply will not do to have a guest of the Phantomhive about in tatters. Nor is it proper for a guest to be about Phantomhive grounds in said disrespectable tatters." Marie "reassured" calmly and stiffly, though to be certain there is definitely a tone of coldness to it. "Your worries touch me, truly, My _good maid_." Sebastian replied just as coldly if not colder, emphasizing "maid" to remind Marie of her station and how it simply was not her place as a servant to be rude to guests. Though his love for cats was unparalleled, the attitude of these two simply did not sit well with him. They were very…uncatlike and not fluffy to him. 'She rather reminds me of bocchan's aunt, Frances[5]…interesting servants you have gathered, bocchan…very interesting…' Sebastian thought idly as he followed the two to his room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][]

After being somewhat settled in his room and changing into a new set of clothes (grudgingly lent out to him by René), Sebastian sat by a chair and sighed, staring once again out the window. 'Though it is not as though I do not enjoy it, it still puzzles me as to how they have such cat-like features…cats do not exist in hell…at any rate, such is not possible as I remembered it…' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, ", may I have a word with you?" Chubbs' baritone voice drifted into the room. "Of course." Sebastian answered as he turned to the door. The door opened and in stepped Chubbs, still impeccable in appearance as ever.

"First of all, I must know for what reason and how it is that you happened to crash into My Lord's room, not to mention that it is normally impossible for you to have found us at all without invitation. I do believe you owe me an explanation." Chubbs started calmly but firmly, staring at Sebastian square in the eye. 'Oh? Is this a challenge? It is rather obnoxious of this demon to think their defense mechanisms so indestructible, but oh well…I suppose I'll humour him with an answer.' Sebastian thought as he made his reply, "After having witnessed the death of my _dear bocchan_, I simply had to visit and pay a last farewell, as is the duty of every good and loyal servant, isn't that so?" he smiled , but one cannot help but feel some sort of malicious intent behind that gentle looking smile.

"Ah, I see. Yes…of course. But as you can see, My Lord is completely fine, so it would seem your visit is much wasted effort, though I do appreciate your _sincerity_ in coming to pay respects." Chubbs answered just as coldly, on guard against that malicious smile. "Ah, but then I would not have found out such an interesting fact. Pray tell, why is it that I find my bocchan alive and well, though he is a toddler?" Sebastian drawled out lightly as before, unconcerned of Chubbs' cold answer. Finally fed up with Sebastian's constant belittling of his Lord, Chubbs answered back in another question, "Well then, permit me to ask, though I know nothing of your past history with My Lord, why are you so insistent on belittling him and calling him 'Young Master'?" his displeasure was evident in the frown upon his face and the annoyance laced within his tone.

"He may appear to be ancient to you, but _I_ have been by his side since the _beginning_. I have stayed and served him loyally even _before_ he became a demon. I was, of course, eons older than him when he summoned me, but he was an interesting personage, so I kept to him out of a sheer whim to escape boredom." Sebastian answered smugly, noting the surprised gasp that Chubbs made (though he thought it was inaudible) at the revelation that Ciel had once been human. Before Chubbs could ask another question, Sebastian added deviously, "Of course, since you do not know the basic facts about your Master's past, I suppose you are not of the importance for him to tell you about himself. Well, enough of that, what I know of him is between the two of us, for us to know, and you to guess at." With that, he leaned back comfortably in his chair, noting with satisfaction at the controlled rage within the manservant. "_Well_, Mr. Michaelis, at least _I'm_ not the one who has been released from service for no good reason other than to grant release of servitude itself. Though I do not know your past, I am, however, the one in My Lord's service right now whereas you are _not_. I don't claim to be of importance, but I believe My Lord has _no need_ of you _now_, since he has _us_." Chubbs answered just as smugly, though his rage was visibly contained as indicated by his gripping on the armrest.

'I never thought I would say this, but damn this cat! So infuriating and annoying…but enough of this…pointless banter. I know bocchan is mine, and that's all I need. I need not explain myself to these outsiders who know nothing of our past. What I do need to know is how this infuriating creature exists within the Demon Realm.' Sebastian recovered quickly from Chubbs' well-met stab at his ego. "True that you are employed into his service, but what really interests me is _how_ you came to sustain your cat-like form. Are you a panther demon, perhaps? As I recall, cats have no way of existing within the Demon Realm." Seabstian looked at Chubbs with an almost predatory gaze.

Startled by the sudden change from witty insults to a (though somewhat rude) genuine inquiry into his kind, Chubbs paused briefly before recovering and speaking again. "Perhaps it is because of your long slumber that you are unaware, but now within the Demon Realm, cat demons do exist. And it is all the great work of my noble yet humble king, Ciel Phantomhive." Chubbs explained, starting stiffly but gradually becoming reverent as his thoughts drifted back to his memories of first meeting his lord.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Err…yeah, sorry about the really OOC Sebastian and the ADD Ciel…but he's still a demanding child, so I guess he's still sort of IC? I dunno…I just felt like if Ciel had to be a little kid, even if he isn't completely emo and like, "This is all just a game and everyone around me are all disposable pieces", he'd still be demanding. He knows he's precious and thinks he deserves everything he wants, and gets. Anyway, enough of that, the next chapter is most likely going to be a chapter that chronicles each of Ciel's servants, and how it came to be that cat demons came about.

I'm also thinking about implementing some MPreg in later chapters, though not in a conventional sense (one of them gets pregnant, PMS, the works). What do you guys think? Yes or no?

[1] **horsies and soljurs**: Just baby talk for "horses" and "soldiers", typical toys boys like to ask for. Unless you're talking about the tech-savvy new generation of toddlers who are connected to the internet 24/7 and have no idea what a VHS is. They ask for iPhone 4Gs instead.

[2] **curled ears**: Yes, 'Coal'/Peter Kleinsbury is a Scottish Fold. This breed has curiously curled-in ears.

[3] **Coal/Peter Kleinsbury-Phantomhive**: 'Coal' is Peter's codename when he gets sent on missions to scout for information or to hunt someone. He's also the "dark, obscure form" whow as spying on Sebastian back in chapter 2. His full name is "Peter Kleinsbury", given to him by Ciel. Peter is a fairly common British name, but 'Kleinsbury' is just a last name I made up. It sounds a bit German, but I don't know. I just find that it sounds sort of cool. :S The reason why he has "-Phantomhive" after his last name is because Peter is a prodigy kitten and is most likely the candidate for successor if anything should happen to Ciel. Having that last name reveals a certain kinship or relation with the Lord of the House, which is why Peter thinks he's supposed to marry Ciel. He believes he'll rule other cat demons by Ciel's side. Ciel simply named him as some sort of successor because he doesn't believe he'll get any heirs directly related to him in blood. But now Sebby's back, so that might change. As a side note, all the other servants address their letters as "[insert name of servant] of Phantomhive" to show that they are in Ciel's service. They do not attach "Phantomhive" to their own name, except for Peter. This favouritism is also the reason why Peter is somewhat haughty and calls Chubbs "Chubbsy" instead.

[4] **Msr. Michelis**: French equivalent of "Mr. Michaelis". "Msr." is the abbreviation of "Monsieur" (if I recall correctly, but French isn't really my best language, even though I've been taught it since Gr.2 ). "Michelis" is the somewhat French version of "Michaelis", since "Michel" is French for "Michael". I'm not so sure about the "lis" part, since I'm not really that fluent in French. I think you have all gathered by now that René is French. XD For anyone who is interested in how it would sound like, "Monsieur Michelis" would sound like MEES-YUR MEE-SHELL-LEE, if memory serves correctly. Again, all those of you who are more fluent in French than I am, please correct me if I am wrong, and I'll re-edit. Thanks, much appreciated!

[5] **Frances**: Ciel's aunt and Elizabeth's mother, who showed up for like, one episode. She is someone who is very strict and adheres to social protocols and what is "proper" of the upper class. I used an "es" ending instead of "is" because "Francis" is the masculine form of the name. "Frances" with –es is the feminine form of said name, though they sound no different when pronounced.

Anyway, enough ranting for now, I hope I can update soon. I'm somewhat swamped with uni work, so it may be a while until I can update again…like a long time, maybe 2 or 3 weeks long. I hope you guys were amused by this chapter!


	7. As I remember it 1

Akushujin chapter 7: As I remember

Hey all~! Thanks again for your infallible support~! Those were lovely reviews~ and thanks also to those who have been faving, watching, and alerting my humble little story! I've noticed that this site likes to take out some words when they aren't English or something…so hopefully the chapters still make sense… : (

I'm also suffering from the seasonal flu that just loves popping around whenever it's a change of seasons, so I'm sorry if parts of the story sound ridiculously like someone on drugs wrote it. You're right, I am on certain pharmaceuticals and it's making my head fuzzy. I should absolutely be sleeping instead but I just had to get the plot down before I forget. Anyway, enough boring rant about my life, back to the story! Oh, btw, slight **yaoi warning **for the chapter ahead. There will be a brief moment of SebaCiel **skinship** in the chapter ahead, so if you're not so keen on **graphic yaoi**, be **WARNED**. It's not long or descriptive, really. Still, if you can't stand ANY smut at all, just skip over it. It starts when Sebby gets stripped.

I'm working on more characters, so hopefully I can get them into the story somehow~ but for now, here's a chapter on how things came to be! But before I forget, Yana Toboso owns all official Kuroshitsuji characters. I only claim ownership of the OCs and this here plot.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was all dark and hazy around me, and Sebastian had just collapsed. I didn't know what to do, but before I could do anything, a blinding pain shot through me. My whole body was consumed by a burning pain, and my entire body ached. I guess this is what they meant by "burning in Hell"…you literally _burn_, huh? I screamed, but I am not sure if I made any sound at all, for I myself could not hear my own screams…but the burning pain gradually washed away, only to be replaced with a dull, throbbing pain that came in waves. It would come over me like a hail of needles, pricking me everywhere, and then it would gradually ebb away. Then a new wave of pain would wash over me again, and fade the same way. I do not know how long I had been lying there in my pain, but there seemed to be a finality to it when I suddenly felt a bursting pain from the top of my head and…more embarrassing, my bottom. "Rrraaaaaaagh!" Finally, I heard my own voice scream out….but it was oddly…beast-like. I opened my eyes, and saw once again the hazy red surroundings I had been in before the pain came over me.

Looking around, a crowd of demons, in all shapes and sizes, had gathered about me. Sebastian was still unconscious on the ground beside me. "W-what….where…." I trailed off, though I hated sounding so weak. But at that moment, I really had no idea of what I was to do. I stood up, and the crowd of demons inched away on their own, regarding me with a (mostly) curious gaze, as I regarded them. Some of them snickered when they heard me, others looked at me as if I was stupid. "Heh heh heh…fresh meeeeeat…." A green, lizard-like demon with bulbous eyes and sticky claws dripping with unknown substance came forward, saliva dripping down in thick, disgusting strings. As if on cue, other demons came forward as well, all with the same predatory gaze. "I want his fur for my décor, it will go so well~" "His skin looks so smooth, so deliciouss…"

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as the circle of demons closed tighter around me, and I could smell the putrid stench of their breaths. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the feel of claws digging into my flesh. However, as sudden as my awakening, my blood was boiling again, and my mind numb. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but a bright haze of red, my body seemed to be moving of its own accord. It must have been a series of frenzied movements, because all I remember of that moment was a calm, smooth voice, "My, aren't you the little fighter." I blinked, and the red fog in my eyes lifted. The first thing that hit me was a heavy, copper scent that hung in the air. Looking around, I realized that I was covered in blood. Second , there were a multitude of demon corpses all around. They were the ones who were trying to devour me before. Looking down, my claws were covered in demon blood. Had I killed all those demons back there? I didn't need to wait long. The smooth, calm voice spoke again, "Well done, that was quite a show, especially for such a young demon. What an intriguing type you are…"

Looking up, I saw a regal man all dressed in black, with a majestic black and red velvet cloak around him. He looked somewhat almost identical to Sebastian, but his hair was a lot longer, reaching down to his back, and there were a set of curled, obsidian horns perched atop his head. He looked at me with a mix of curiosity and amusement as he made his way over, still applauding lightly. Finally, he ceased his light clapping as he neared me. Looking down at Sebastian, who was still out cold and lying by my foot, he bent down and with one clean sweep of his arm, picked up Sebastian. "Ah. Welcome home, little Sammy[1]. Seems like you were out playing too long, hmm?" The man spoke to Sebastian's unconscious form lightly, as if his unresponsive condition was normal. "Nya! Sebastian!" That came out before I could stop it, and I found myself having sunk my claws into Sebastian's clothes. "Oh? You're his? Well, come with me, we'll settle him first." The man dismissed me lightly and walked down a road. How haughty, but I guess I'm not in much of a position to complain right now. Without a choice, I followed the mysterious man.

We walked along wordlessly, and soon came to stop at a magnificent black and white manor. Without knocking, the man simply walked up to the door, and of its own accord, the doors opened for him. The inside was plush and lavish, though the colour scheme was more or less a boring black and white ensemble with a hint of crimson here and there. I followed him as he carried Sebastian up the stairs into a high ceilinged bedroom. In that room was a four poster bed with red drapes, and a plush, black cover that seemed to be made of black feathers. The man dropped Sebastian lightly onto the bed, and pulled the covers over him, all the while mumbling something like, "Why me?" and "Of all things…" I stood back and watched him silently, thinking about what to do next. The man straightened up and turned to me, having settled Sebastian in.

"You…you're Sammy's? What are you anyway, little creature?" He asked in a condescending tone, looking down at me. Gritting my teeth, I replied in a cold, clipped tone "First of all, I have no idea who you're talking about. Second, I'm not anybody's. Third, he is *my* butler, and fourth, I am Ciel Phantomhive." "Oh~ so you're the most recent 'master' Sammy has contracted…interesting choice. I've never seen anyone contract or need to contract a _child_. I've also never seen said contracted soul become a demon, either. Hmm…what's your story?" "Isn't it rather rude to be asking someone about themselves when you haven't introduced yourself?" I asked smugly in reply. Take _that_, haughty man. "Oh, well~ pardon me if this royal, flowing cloak and these majestic horns don't tell you immediately. I am Lucifer, King of this Realm and whom mortals call Satan." The man drawled back sarcastically, "Of course, a tiny, insignificant creature like you can barely grasp the entirety of my being, so I'll forgive you if you don't know. Must be terribly cut off from communication, whichever rock you came crawling from." I felt my face heat up at that comment. 'Whichever rock…! The nerve of …oh wait…this is _Satan_ himself, of course he's got the nerve! Arggh! Curse my luck~!' As if things couldn't be more frustrating, that man _laughed_ at my misery!

"Aww….what a cute little pet Sammy has gotten himself~" he cooed down at me and petted my ears. Wait….petted? I hissed at him as I swatted my clawed hands at him, at the same time brushing past the furry, pointed ears that were perched on my head. "Don't touch me! I'm not Sebastian's pet, nya!" I swiped at him in my anger. I really hate that new sentence ender that my body does on its own. Yup, I'm positive I'm part cat now…of _all_ things to become…blegh. Now I _really_ want to die…the last thing I'd do is become something that makes him happy. "Oh! Missed!" Lucifer taunted with glee as he sidestepped easily. "Little kitty, don't you want to know what's happened to your Master~?" "He's NOT my master, nya!" I swiped twice as quickly, this time managing to swipe the edge of his face, leaving a cut that drew blood. I smirked as Lucifer stopped briefly to brush the blood away from his face. "Oh-ho~ so the little kitty has a bit of an edge after all~ I'm liking you more and more! Sammy really knows how to pick!" To my horror, his expression changed to one that was similar to Sebastian's neko baka mode. Before I could flee, he grabbed me and dandled me on his knee, like I was a little child about to be told a story.

"See here, little kitty~ Your Master Sammy is going to die if you keep him in a state like this~ demons need to eat souls, and Sammy is way past his due for one~" Lucifer sang as he ruffled my hair. "Well, what's there to do about it, then!" I demanded, opting to ignore Lucifer's quib about Sebastian being my Master. Heh, as if. "Oooh~ you DO care~ how cute and…rare." At last he stopped bouncing me on his knee, but I could have sworn he looked down at me with a genuinely sorrowful smile. I don't know, it must have been the time blurring my memory, I'm most certain the Lord of Hell himself did not cast genuine, sincere _anything_. Unless it was hatred, scorn, envy, or the like "sinful" emotions. "Do you truly want to save him, little one?" He suddenly became solemn, his expression sober and firm. "Nya! Of course! Do you even need to-" "I'm being absolutely grave here, _Ciel_. Recovering a demon of lower caliber from soul starvation takes copious amounts of demonic energy, but recovering a demon of Samael's caliber? That takes nothing short of your entire life force, and even then, it might not be enough." "I don't care, I'll do it, because I pay what I owe. And I owe him nothing short of my life, had I still a soul to give." I looked at Lucifer square in the eye, firm in my decision.

"Really…why don't you forget about him and join me instead? Just let him die and rot away, become my pet instead~ after all, I'm Lord of this world. I can give you any~thing you want…the richest jewels and clothes, the most delicious snacks though you don't really need them, the most amusing toys~ you can indulge yourself without care! All I ask is that you be _mine_." He offered in a silky voice not unlike Sebastian's, and his eyes looked at me with a predatory gaze. "…and if I refuse?" I threw back coldly. I do not like to be told to be a pet. "Then you'll die." He threatened, poison laced his smooth tone. "I don't care to be anybody's pet. You may as well kill me now, but don't expect me to simply sit still while you kill me." I smirked as I unsheathed my claws. Lucifer regarded me with the same hard glare for a while, before applauding lightly again. "I see. Your resolve is… baffling, I have never met a living creature who wished its end so badly. Well, not for somebody else's sake, anyway. Seeing as how you're set on dying, I suppose I will use you to revive my dear Samael. Come here." I walked over to Sebastian's bedside and stood there, staring at him somewhat warily. Of all things to be doing, he was busy _stripping_ Sebastian. Not exactly clear about the rituals of demon revival, I decided (grudgingly) to hold my tongue and observe for the time being. "Don't worry, I may lie about certain things, but where things concern a younger brother of mine, I would not make a light joke of it. After all, demons may lie and cheat, but even we would not betray our own blood[2]. It is a law as ancient as the beginning of worlds, something to be honoured timelessly." I suppose he meant that by way of assurance.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and restore Sebastian already. I don't care about what he is to you, all I know is he is someone I owe a debt to. A debt that needs to be paid with my life." I hate idle chatter, and at this point, I really don't care for reassurance. Real men get business done and don't dally on with sentiments. I could hear a slight gasp of surprise from Lucifer, which I must admit, absolutely stroked my ego. "Oh…how very…admirable. I can understand why Sammy clung to you…with your caliber, you'd definitely make a fine demon with some good training. Oh well, Sammy comes first though." He dismissed lightly and before I could reply, I felt a painful stab in my chest from behind. Looking down, one end of a glowing, purple blade protruded from the gash, and my blood gushed out all over Sebastian like a fountain flowing with wine. I stood there numbly as he undid my clothes, the strength drained from me. I glared hard at him as he lifted me and sat me on Sebastian, so that I was straddling said unconscious man. I continued to bleed while he chanted in some foreign demon tongue. His palms glowed purple as well, and as he finished chanting, he put his palms on my back. I screamed out as his hands made contact with my bare back, it burned! As the burning increased , purple runes etched themselves into my arms and torso, I felt as though my veins were being carved with dozens of swords. Still, my blood continued to run freely, Sebastian was almost submerged in a pool of my blood. "This, little one, is a ritual called the Blood Baptism[3]. Painful, isn't it? But that is the price of a life. Especially one as old as my little brother's…it's not just _any_ demon you're trying to revive…that is why you must endure an infinite amount of pain. That is the burden of living for an _eternity_." Lucifer spoke into my ear darkly. I managed to continue my glare, too in pain to actually say anything.

"Aww….don't look as if you don't enjoy the process~ I know you feel like you're being carved by daggers all over your body, but this is probably as close to sex as you'll ever get, seeing as you'll be dead by the end of this. I mean, he's naked, you're naked, and you're on top of him. It's not really the time for modesty~ give him _all of you_…you know you want to." He sang into my other ear, and at that moment, I have never ever wanted to _**die**_ so badly. I honestly don't know which is worse…dying for somebody else's sake, or being stripped naked and taunted into having sex with the unconscious person you're trying to save. By said unconscious person's brother, no less. Thankfully, I didn't have to say much because my vision began to blur, and the last thing I could register was the slight thumping of a heartbeat as I fell unconscious on top of Sebastian. His pulse was slight, but it was definitely there. Gladly, I let a gripping coldness come over me and numb my body.

[][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Aww….I wish you'd stay a kitty for little bit longer…" I awoke to a deep, silky voice whining. I don't know how long I had been asleep, nor whether I am alive or dead. Rubbing my eyes and looking around, I found myself in a neat and plush bed, and sitting by my bed side, was Lucifer himself. Taking a moment, I gathered my thoughts…and suddenly I snapped wide awake. If I'm alive, then the revival…! Did it fail? "Wha….I'm alive…the revival…!" I turned to Satan frantically, only to find the man shaking with silent laughter. "What's so funny? I can't believe you can still laugh when the revival of your own little brother failed." I answered grimly. After about ten seconds of him shaking violently as he laughed silently, he finally calmed down. "T-the first…hahaha….thing…your reaction is just…hilarious!" and he burst into a full blown hearty laughter. I think I just died again. Yup, every time Satan laughs genuinely, I'm very certain a baby somewhere dies. "Do tell…what is so funny about my reaction?" I asked, annoyed. He stopped long enough to give me some explanations. "See….I've never really seen someone so eager to die. I mean, most demons would be glad a revival failed and that they got to live…but you're like, despairing." He trailed off into a hysterical laugh again. "Still, how can you be finding it hilarious that the revival failed? It's your brother we're talking about." I pointed out again, somewhat smug that he doesn't quite get the last laugh.

"But that's just the thing! The revival DID succeed! Hmm…I guess what they say about cats having nine lives is true…anyway, you should totally have stayed as a kitten for longer! It was absolutely fun to see all those other demons, especially the ones I hate, glare in envy. They had _absolutely no idea_ how I got a pet kitten without it dying! It was the best I had ever felt since the Rebellion[3]. Totally made my day, so congrats, I guess you're one of my new favourites." Lucifer chattered idly on, as if a successful revival of his family was just the same as snagging a sale at a boutique. I _**really**_ don't know what to make of this Lord of Hell. "Wait, _what!_ You KEPT ME AS A PET!" "Huh? Did you forget all about the time you spent as a kitten? Well…I guess that means you gradually get your memories back as you grow back into a human shape…interesting…I'll need to write that down." With that, he dismissed my question and wrote something down into a notebook. I sat there idly, wondering what to do next, seeing as Lucifer was intent on just ignoring me when I have questions, or laugh at me about them. No use asking when there won't be answers. "Oh, by the way, as congratulations on becoming my new favourite, I'm giving you that plot of land over there," he suddenly spoke without looking up from his writing and jabbed a finger randomly outside the window. I turned my head to the direction he was pointing, and saw in the distance, a floating plot of land. "Why thank you, how absolutely generous of you to give me a plot of _bare land with absolutely nothing on it_, which I have **absolutely no idea what to do with**." I replied sarcastically. Some gift that is, a floating piece of bare land. Yeah, like I can do anything with that when I have no resources to develop said plot of land.

"You're absolutely _welcome_, little kitty of mine. I can tell you're just extremely grateful and excited about the gift. By the way, I **really** wouldn't call a **giant black cat made of shadows prowling on that piece of land **'nothing'. If that's your definition of nothing, I'd really like to see your definition of something." He answered me just as sarcastically, and I looked to the plot of land again. Sure enough, a giant, black cat shape made of smoky shadows was prowling around said piece of land, almost guarding it. "What the heck is that?" I asked. "I don't know, _you're_ the one who made friends with it when you were a kitten. If you ask me, I'd call it a Grudge Cat. I mean, that black haze just radiates grudge and hatred all over it…and by the initial feel of it, I'd say it was created from the grudge of billions of dead cats who died with extreme hatred." He commented idly as he twirled an ebony lock between his fingers. "…that's really the only reason you're giving me that piece of land, isn't it?" I asked with an edge of annoyance. "Yeah~ that and also…if you are to…have children, or to somehow be able to create others like yourself, you'll be the founding sire of a new clan of demons. In short, you will be king of a clan of demons. I don't know about you, but I think every king has his own kingdom, no matter how small. Don't you?" He looked at me with a slight cock of his eyebrows, as if expecting my answer to be some sort of amusing joke. I could only stare back at him with my mouth agape. Of all things to expect, becoming a demon king wasn't really one of them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Okay, so I lied. It's not really a chapter about the other servants' past, but how Ciel came to have his own estate on a floating island. I'll probably chronicle it in a later chapter, but there will definitely be a chapter explaining all the servants as well. I also haven't mentioned it, but yeah, Ciel's estate (more like Cat Demon Kingdom) is guarded by a giant shadowy cat called Grudge Cat, because he is made up of grudges and feelings of justified hatred. It didn't attack Sebastian when he crashed into Ciel's room because it was too big to fit inside the house. Its size is roughly the same as Pluto in his Demon dog form. Grudge Cat is probably the first cat demon that Ciel has created, even though he doesn't realize it yet. Man, this is one long chapter.

Lucifer/Satan: Lord of Hell, or the Demon Realm. He's also the older brother of Sebastian ("Samael"), and other fallen angels. Somewhat temperamental, or in more human terms, bipolar. He likes to be in denial and think of himself as "moving too fast for everybody else to follow". He views himself as "hip, chic, and young", the "gorgeous model everyone wants to be". But really, he's just an annoying older brother who can damn any demon into oblivion if he so chose. And it really would be nothing to him, after spending an entire eternity damning everyone. Which is why he can crack a joke after something serious, because that "serious" thing is just a joke to him. He doesn't care much for it, unless it is somewhat interesting and relieves boredom.

[1]**Sammy**: As some of you may have already guessed, Lucifer's nickname for Samael.

[2]**own blood**: Family. Lucifer considers Sebastian (or "Samael") and other fallen angels to be his brothers and sisters, because they fall under the same category, or genus. Likewise, lion and tiger demons consider themselves family because they fall under the genus of "felines". Same goes for wolf and dog demons, they fall under the genus of "canines" (canis).

[3]**Blood Baptism**: Not to be confused with _baptism by blood_ (baptismum sanguinis), which is the Christian concept of **martyrdom**. It is not the same concept, though they sound similar. It is more a mockery of true baptism (well, this IS Lucifer we're talking about here). However, it has the same effect, and that is to _renew by washing_. In this case, Sebastian is sort of "reborn" by being "washed" in blood.

Phew…that was one heck of a chapter…I'm sorry it got so long that it's boring. For those who have stuck it to the end, kudos to you! I originally planned to have just one portion of this chapter be about Ciel, and the rest be about the different servants, but one thing led to another, and it turned out this long…so I guess I'll talk about the other servants in the next chapter, if you guys are still up for reading about the other servants? Anyway, it's been one heck of a chapter…I hope I can update and get the story back on track soon!


	8. As I remember it 2

Akushujin chapter 8: As I remember it 2

Hello all~! I know it's been a long time, longer than other periods since I last updated…but what with my flu and midterms coming around, I was kinda' loaded with midterms and preparing for them …so yeah….anyhow, really, really sorry for the long wait!

First of all, a few bookkeeping matters: thank you to all of you who reviewed, watched, and/or faved this story! It wouldn't go far without your unfailing support, so thank you very much for having the patience to stick with this story thus far! = D

Second, regarding the MPreg, there is a fair amount of both approval and rejection of the idea. Regarding that idea, I've decided to have two endings. One that ends with simply SebaCiel smut as the end, and an extended end which readers can read about the MPreg process and the subsequent birth. That way it doesn't interfere, for those who don't want to read about MPreg **AT ALL**, they can stop at the end of the smut (which I plan to be the end of the "last" chapter anyway). I will include a warning at the end of that chapter, fear not! Thou shalt not have thy eyes burnt, for those who absolutely cannot stand mpreg.

Those who want to read MPreg can continue to the other chapters. One thing I will reveal in advance is that it is not the typical pregnancy. Then what the heck is it? Stay tuned to find out!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Noble king? Now that is certainly a change from what my bocchan has been called, though he is certainly **my** king. Do enlighten me, if you would." Sebastian commanded as if it was his priority to know everything about Ciel's present position. He leaned back into his chair and stared at Chubbs expectantly. With a grudging growl, Chubbs proceeded to answer. He was beginning to dislike this mystery guest more and more. 'Just what is he to the Master anyways? What about this irritating being deserves for the Master to kill himself for him?' Chubbs growled to himself inwardly as he resettled himself into another chair, and started on his recount again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Hmm….what a weird world this is…' I thought to myself as I walked along the street, yet again having very nearly escaped another metal can had been thrown away. 'I must say, I do not quite understand humans…' "nya…." I stretched myself out fully, finally having secured a safe place that wouldn't get me attacked by angry humans, or run over by those loud four-legged shelled things that breath out an insane amount of hot air. I've seen what they did to some old pals of mine…ain't pretty, I can tell you. They attack with a loud screech that could blow out your ear drums, those Shellies [1]…and then there's a blinding flash as bright as the sun and bam! The thing goes as fast as it comes, and leaves behind some camouflaging stink[2], and you're flat as leaf on the road, dead. I've never seen anything as crazy as those shelled pets of humans…

I wandered about the streets, once again venturing into the divided territories of the humans. This time, however, I leap lightly into one tiny plot with peach trees, and settle myself under its shade. See, this is my regular "safe" place…of course, I can't stay for long, but I can stay here 'till the sun sets. The humans here don't attack me, and furthermore, they're somewhat more bearable than the others. Sometimes they give me food…well, their kitten[3] does. "Look, grandpa~! It's that kitty again!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A young girl, probably no older than eight, pointed excitedly at the visitor under the peach trees. "Hm…? Why yes, it seems like decided to come visit you today." The young girl's grandfather peered in the direction the girl pointed in, and offered her a plate of tuna. "Here, why don't you go see if is hungry?" He smiled gently at his granddaughter, who was staring at the cat with round eyes of curiosity. He didn't need her to say it, but he knew. His granddaughter really wanted to pet that cat. "R-really, grandpa? Can I really? Won't mommy and daddy get mad? They don't like me touching wild animals…" the girl hesitated, though it was evident by the expression on her face that she wanted very much to take the plate and dash towards the cat. "Of course you can, sweetheart. If you don't tell and I don't tell, mommy and daddy wouldn't know, right? Just make sure you bring the plate back in and wash your hands when you're done." "Okay!" With that, the girl grabbed the plate and dashed towards the cat who had been intently watching the two humans from beneath the tree. "~! Are you hungry? I got tuna~!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well, speak of the devil. Here comes that human-kitten again. I guess I can bear her for a while, she has food after all. From the smell of it, some really good fish, too…well, they offered it, so I guess I'll dig in! With that, I began to eat the fish that was presented to me by the girl-kitten. While I ate, she petted my head and scratched my ears as she always does. I guess it's ok…yeah….that hits the spot, it's been itching me for a while…I purred in content as I continued to feed. "Tee hee hee! Kitty, do you have a name? Hmm….well, it's ok if you don't, I'll give you one! Hee hee hee~ you're so fat, I think I'll call you Chubbs!"

'Excuse me? I am NOT fat! This is all muscle, muscle!' I wanted so desperately to tell her that, if only I can speak human. Not being able to, I did the next best, and most manly thing a tom[3] can do…I meowed loudly in protest. "Hahaha….okay, okay, I'm sorry I called you…hahaha….fat…." She ran her hand back and forth on my back in a soothing manner. I'm just about finished that plate of fish, too. It was the best I've had in weeks…come to think of it, I haven't eaten in nearly two weeks…ahh…that was a blessing. Well, I guess I best be on my way…it's around time to leave anyway.

I rose from my haunches and rubbed against her arm affectionately. "Aww….do you have to go now, Chubbs?" the girl-kitten asked me. I stretched myself once again, and meowed affirmatively. "Okay…." The girl-kitten patted me one last time and took the empty plate back, turning to go back into her dwelling[4]. I turned away as well, and made my way back to the big streets. It had become dark, and I could hear rumbling. Yes, tonight will be a stormy night, I can feel it in the dampness of my fur.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a dark and rainy night, and I could hardly see. The rain came down in heavy torrents, like heavy black curtains that continually fell on me, time and time again. It was cold, and the ground was slippery. It happened suddenly, and I could barely register that it had happened. I was crossing the road, careful not to lose my balance, and the rain had drowned out the usual screech those Shellies make. I felt the hot breath, and when I looked up, I stared straight into the bright eyes of a Shelly. Just as fast as it comes, I was run over by it. Does it ever smart…I'm certain I looked like a flat leaf on the road at that moment…but the pain! It slowly seeped back into my nerves, and my body slowly burned as my damaged nerves began to register that they were crushed. The last thing I saw was a grey world as the warmth of my own blood seeped out from beneath me, and I was enveloped in its warm embrace. My last thought was, 'I had to see that human girl-kitten again'.

I felt myself drifting around in cold unconsciousness, and the only thing that would never leave my mind was that I had to see that human again. One more time…she was the only good thing in the world…I struggled to open my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, I seemed unable to. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a powerful voice demanded of me in my mind, "What is it that you wish to do? Truly, how much do you want to fulfill it?" 'What kind of question is that?' "Answer my question." 'I…I want to see that human again. I absolutely must, to return the favours she did me. I may not know much about the human world, but if there is something I can do, then I will do it, even if it costs me my life.' "….A good answer. Very well, open your eyes."

I did as the voice told me to, and upon opening my eyes, I found myself before a majestic figure clad in blue. Although he looked like a human-kit, I could feel from him vibes of power. Great vibes of power. I would later come to know this person as the Cat Demon King, Ciel Phantomhive.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Finally done….I'm sorry it had no Ciel in it! But I wanted to explain Chubbs' past, and why he has such a weird name! He's a stray cat that someone named Chubbs, because he's a fat cat. I personally love fat cats, they're so fun! Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter absolutely bored you guys out…but I wanted to explain a bit more about Chubbs…yeah, he's a very cowboyish character. If he wasn't ordered to wear a butler's uniform, he would absolutely be dressed in cowboy clothes or brown camo.

[1] **Shellies**: Cars. Because they're hard outside and well armoured, Chubbs can only describe them as shelled, hence "Shellies". He knows they're not turtles, because he can't smell any animal scent on them, he only smells metal and toxic fumes of gasoline.

[2] **Camouflaging stink** : Carbon emissions/car exhaustion. He calls it "camouflaging stink" because it's a black cloud, sort of like how some animals will spray out something repulsive to get away.

[3]** Human-kitten** : Chubbs refers to children as "human-kittens" because they are the young of humans, and since he only knows one word for young (which is kitten, because he is a cat), he refers to human children as "human-kitten".

[4] **Dwelling**: The house the girl lives in. Chubbs, as a cat, can only refer to human things in animal terms, hence dwelling rather than house.

That's about it for now, hopefully I can update again…and yes, the next chapter we will be back on track and following the courtship of Ciel by our beloved Sebby! Stay tuned! :D


	9. Sweets Time

Akushujin chapter 9: Re-acquaintance, or Sweets Time

Hey all~! Well, I finally got all the flashbacks that are needed out of the way, so now we can go on with the story! Again, thanks for all who have reviewed, faved, kept watch, or simply dropped by to check this out! :D

I've really little idea what kind of torture to put Sebby through, though….well, I guess I'll make it up as we go along, I suppose. But since Ciel doesn't have his memories until he reaches his full age physically, I was thinking of making Ciel sing…like an idol. And sebby's his greatest fan. I dunno, it just seems so OOC! No, I'm not thinking of making him sing pop songs like Tik tok or something…he's gonna' sing something emo! Or vocaloid. Most likely Vocaloid…I'm still kind of playing with this idea…please give me some advice?

Well, leaving what I'll make Ciel do as he grows back, onto this chapter, where he's still a toddler with a lisp!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][]

"U-uhh…." I looked at my new limbs and stared down…boy was I far up. I stared back down at the blue clad figure in front of me, awkward and unknowing. Who was this being? He's not human for sure, even if he looks like a human-kitten. I can smell it. If anything, he smells more like another cat….but something radiates off him like a regal king. I'm not sure what, but there's a feeling about him that makes me both fear and respect him. So that's what I did, because any good cat does what they feel like. I kneeled before him, this mysteriously terrible yet beautiful being.

"Hmph. You're really just a stray, and your wish nothing short of petty. To see a human again? If you had some grudge, I would understand. Yet it is simply because you wish to see that "something good" again? I just don't get you…but no matter, your will is strong, enough to surpass death, so I will grant you the means to fulfill that wish. As you can see, I have already granted you a temporary new form. You will have to work to maintain it, and in return for helping you fulfill your last wish, you will become my demon servant for eternity, do you understand?" That regal being looked at me square in the eye, his single blue eye piercing, and his entire demeanor icy and commanding.

"Yes, My Lord." I replied with my eyes downcast in servitude. I don't know why, but if I can fulfill my last regret, then I will do what I must to see it through. I know I won't be at peace until I do what has been nagging at my mind like crazy. "Good. You are a bit rough around the edges and from the look of your life before, rather unrefined. At least you know how to respect someone superior when you see them. Manners and etiquette aside, for those can be trained later, I need a name to call you." The royal personage in front of me demanded somewhat haughtily, but I guess when you're powerful, it's your right to condescend. "Chubbs. My name is Chubbs." I answered before I could even think up of a name for myself. 'Chubbs? Why Chubbs? You hate that name!' I thought to myself. Even I can't accept my own name.

I suppose my train of thought was correct, since even this being in front of me wrinkled his nose slightly in disapproval. "Chubbs? What a…comic name. I am not sure I would like any servant of mine to sound like a clown. Certainly a stray like you may be lacking in taste, but I doubt even you would choose a name like this of your own free will. So, what brought about such a comic choice of name?" He looked down at me with a ghost of a smile on his lips, an impish amusement dancing in his blue eye. "W-with all due respect, sir…it was given to me by…by a human girl-kitten who was the only good on the earth…" I couldn't help but answer weakly, afraid that the reason might be rejected. "Hmmm….so it is a constant reminder of your ultimate goal…well, I suppose a reminder would do good to make you work hard…I guess I can let you keep that name. However, such a name simply won't work for my servants. So I shall hereby name you Kentfield. Your full name will be Chubbs Kentfield of Phantomhive, and any type of demonic contract will bear this as your full identification. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir!" I bowed down low. I'm not really sure what this "full name" deal meant, but it seemed like something grand. I mean, I don't think I ever had a name, except for "Chubbs", so now I guess I'm Chubbs Kentfield of Phantomhive, wherever Phantomhive happens to be? "U-uh…with all due respect, where is "Phantomhive", sir?" I asked, a bit bewildered. I could see the figure stiffen for a moment before he heaved a sigh, and out of nowhere, conjured up an elaborate wooden chair! He sat on it like a king on a throne, and said thus, "Phantomhive is my family name. As you may have already sensed with your animal instincts, I am something beyond the world you knew. I am Ciel Phantomhive, King of the Cat Demons within the Demon Realm, or what humans like to term 'Hell'. Right now you are in the Cat Kingdom within such a realm, and your job will be train yourself into a useful demon and help me in my work, after you have fulfilled your wish. Demons don't necessarily die, you see. Letting you use my name is to show that you serve under me." "Ah…ok…" I trailed off lamely, unsure of what to say. A mute silence hung over us for about ten seconds until he suddenly started again, "You will need to train yourself to master your demonic energy, and that will take some time. Study these and I will administer a test for you to prove yourself. Then we shall see about your fulfilling your Last Regret[1]." With that, he magicked a pile of heavy tomes and a bottle of glowing green liquid in front of me.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ever since then, I trained hard and honed my skills. I studied copiously, and eventually, I got to see that human girl again. I returned the favours until she grew old enough to get bored of me…and ever since then I served My Lord continuously and faithfully. I owed him that much, for he was the one who made it possible to fulfill my wish." Chubbs finished, still with a glazed look in his eyes as he slowly returned back to reality from his reminiscence. "Hmm. Things have certainly become interesting for while I was asleep." A smile of amusement flitted across Sebastian's face, but there was a slight predatory gleam in his crimson orbs. "Don't you dare try something with my Lord…" Chubbs warned, extremely on edge after noting the slight glint in Sebastian's eyes. "Oh? What will you do if I do 'try something' ? Hmm?" Sebastian leaned down in his chair slightly taunting the cat demon. "I…I'll…!"

Before Chubbs could utter a counter threat, the doors of the room burst open and in bounced Ciel, his ears and tail twitching excitedly. "Chubbs~! It's not fair! Don't hog Santa Claus aww to youwself~! He was supposed to bwing me my toys~!" the toddler complained, stamping his foot a little in his frustration. "W-with all respect, My Lord! That," Chubbs picked up the child with one arm and pointed to Sebastian, who was still seated in his chair, "is not Santa Claus. Santa Claus wears red, remember?" "Ohh….b-but maybe he decided that he shouldn't weaw such a fwashy cowour in Hell!" Chubbs sighed lightly and counter reasoned, "Santa Claus is a fat old man, and well, clearly this man is neither fat nor old. Santa Claus can't just diet and become younger…" "Hmmm…..I guess…." Ciel nodded sadly, his ears drooping and his huge blue eyes tearing up. Noticing his lord's discomfort, Chubbs scrambled to comfort Ciel, but before he could do so, the toddler was swiped from his arms quickly.

"Aww….don't be sad…I'm sorry I'm not Santa, little one. But~ I do have something for a good little boy such as yourself~" Sebastian cooed to the child as he held out a nicely wrapped chocolate cupcake, with a bright blue icing rose on top. "W-wow~ a chocowate cwake!" the child's blue eyes lit up as he reached for the treat. "Ne, ne~ Mister, what's your name?" Ciel asked the dark haired man who was holding him. "Hmm~? My name is Sebastian, little one." Sebastian answered gently as he petted Ciel, who was busy eating the cupcake and smearing chocolate icing all over his chubby little cheeks. Looking over the top of his downy head, Sebastian smirked triumphantly at Chubbs, as if to say, _This is how you cheer up a disgruntled bocchan._ The latter, in the meanwhile, glared back in response.

"Chebas-chan~ Chebas-chan! Do you want to come with me to Big Bwother Satan's house to pway?" Ciel offered cheerfully, his head tilted to one side and looking back up cutely, a few smidgeons of chocolate icing on his face here and there. "Really~? You'll **really** let me play with your other friends already? Even if we just met?" Sebastian spoke to the midnight-haired toddler in a condescending tone as he licked the icing off of Ciel's face. "Uh-huh! I'm sure Big Bwother Satan won' mind!" Ciel giggled happily as his face was licked. "M-My Lord! I don't think…" Chubbs started, but was cut off by Ciel's pout. "U-uhh…nevermind…have fun, and safe journeys, My Lord!" Chubbs forced a smile and exited the room. 'Well, if it's to Lord Satan's manor, then it should be no problem. Afterall, Lord Satan particularly favours my lord, he won't let anything bad happen to him.' He thought as he walked along the hall into the coat room, picking out a coat and hat for Ciel.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ne, ne~ Chebas-chan~" the kitten toddler rolled into Sebastian's lap as he called for said man's attention. "Hmm? What is it, bocchan~?" Sebastian asked happily, petting his fluffy ears and tickling his soft belly. "Mwmm~" Ciel purred happily as he lay there while Sebastian stroked him, his toes curling and the bottom of his feet being shown. "Oh~how cute~!" Sebastian cooed as he poked lightly at the heart shaped paw pads on the bottom of his feet, earning him another cute purr from the child. Yes, Sebastian decided, he was definitely in heaven right now. He could just spend forever like this, just him and his cute bocchan.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well~ that's that for now, I've formulated the next chapter already, hopefully I can finish that one and have it updated soon, too! :D Again, thanks for sticking with me so far, thank you all~! –bows-

[1] **Last Regret**: The reason why some cats transcend being dead and goes onto becoming a demon cat instead. It is usually a strong will that does this.


	10. The calm before the storm

Akushujin Chapter 10: The calm before the storm

Omg! I'm so, so sorry, guys! There was just a bunch of stuff to do after Reading Week, so I was again swamped with a bunch of essays due. I realize this is a really late update, but…better late than never! Again, as per usual, my gratitude to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved, or simply just stopped by and checked us out! Couldn't have gone on without your constant support!

Another thing about reviews…I know I didn't really say explicitly whether they are wanted or not, because I don't want to pressure people into doing that. I don't want people to think 'I'd better review if I want them to keep updating', because that's definitely not what I have in mind. I am NOT saying that writers who ask for reviews are extorting, either. It's reasonable to be asking for feedback, I'm just explaining my lack of asking for reviews. I leave it up and open to the readers' decision. If you've never ever thought anything along these lines, I guess you can just ignore this passage altogether. Late, since you've probably already read it all until this end sentence, I know. I'm sorry. *sigh*

Oh gosh….Sebastian is turning into such a pedophile, isn't he? A creepy one at that….but oh well, Claude was just as creepy. The scary part is that he was a legit creeper*, and I don't mean the Minecraft kind. (For those who know about the game Minecraft, you'll get the joke. For those who don't, a creeper is a green monster [whom many players have remarked resemble a "miserable green penis"] that explodes when it is near a player. Yes, it even has a sad face). Well… due to my recent discovery of yaoi anime (Junjou Romantica), there's going to be more creepy Sebastian…with a side of daydreaming (OOC-ness within dreamscape). BE WARNED!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ne, ne~ Chebas-chan~" the blue-eyed child chirped out suddenly to the dark-haired man who had been petting and coddling him. "Nnn?B-bocchan?" Sebastian was snapped out of his stupor-like fondl—, petting of the child. Although it's true that Ciel had discharged m from service prior to being reborn, but Sebastian couldn't help it. Before he knew it, it had become second nature to call him bocchan. His sweet Young Master. There was a time when Ciel had just been changed into a demon, that he absolutely loathed the idea of being servile to him for eternity. However, all that had changed as soon as he beheld his fully matured demon Master. He had once thought that it was only because Ciel was such an interesting human, that he, Sebas-, no, **Samael** of Lust and Wrath, would stoop to serve a human. A child, no less. Yet time and time again he was proven wrong by this one individual, when all the rest of the world had perished many a time under his expert wit and guile.

Ciel Phantomhive had been such an enticing soul, an extremely dark being who knew full well the brutality that humans could inflict amongst each other, yet paradoxically innocent at the same time. Ordering him to slaughter a whole mansion full of humans was no problem for Ciel, but the lightest brush of fingers to caress his cheek sets his face aflame. 'It was…no, still is such an endearing and intoxicating mix…I had thought it would disappear with his humanity, but his becoming demon only emphasized this stronger…' Sebastian mulled as the toddler Ciel continued to chirp happily about some one thing or another. "Chebas-chan! You're not listening!" a light smack on both cheeks by the toddler in his lap once again snapped him from his reflection again. "U-uhh…yes? Of course I was! I think it's a good idea!" Sebastian decided to try to cover up his lack of attention. "No you wen't! See! I asked you why you keep cawwing me 'bocchan' when nobody ewse does!" Ciel accused, jabbing a tiny finger into Sebastian's chest. "Ow! That wasn't very nice…!" Sebastian feigned mock hurt as he nursed his "wound" with one hand. "Hmph! You should have been wistening to me, then! This is aww youw fault!" the child puffed out his cheeks in anger as he sat down again and glared with huge blue eyes at the older man.

'Gahhh! That's so cute! Too cute~!' Sebastian's mind completely turned to mush at the child's tantrum. "You're right, I'm sorry~ do you want me to kiss it better, then?" Sebastian simpered to Ciel, whose face had turned red from anger, his tiny arms crossed in disapproval. "I-I'm not huwt, s-so I don' need a kiss!...B-but…I, I guess it won' huwt to have a kiss…" Ciel replied, his face flushing an even deeper red. "Oh, but I don't want to be mean again! I don't want to force you into something you don't like…!" Sebastian mock-whined teasingly. "N-no! I want it!...K-kiss me..!" Ciel blushed a full red, his eyes averted to the side in embarrassment as his hands clung tightly to the front of Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian gasped a bit in surprise before asking, "Are you sure, Ciel? You really want me to kiss you?" "U-uhh….mn. K-kiss me…" his ears flopped lightly as he nodded, he lifted his face to Sebastian's, and his eyes shut tightly in anticipation of said kiss (on the cheek). Sebastian's jaws dropped for a moment before he quickly recovered, "Ah. Alright, then." He said tenderly as he lifted the child even closer, closing the distance between their mouths.

"My Lord! I have prepared your clothes!" Chubbs burst in before their lips met, and both males turned to look at the third. 'Damn you, you stupid cock-block!' Sebastian couldn't help but childishly complain in his mind as he shot a look of (feigned) interest. One could not help but feel that a wave of icy coldness was directed at Chubbs within that look. Noticing their respective positions, Chubbs wordlessly moved forward and quickly removed Ciel from Sebastian's arms. "My Lord! Are you alright? Did this weird man do anything to you?" Chubbs asked, but his accusing glare directed towards Sebastian seemed otherwise. "Huh? No!" the toddler chirped back happily as his coat and hat were put on him. Sebastian watched from his chair with concealed jealousy. 'How **dare** this…this lowly demon interfere with our bonding! It was supposed to go as I envisioned!'

[Enter Sebastian's day dream, #1]

_The sunset through the windows cast a beautiful pinkish glow as Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's tenderly, savouring the soft sweetness of innocence. His lids flutter open, and his crimson orbs met Ciel's huge, blue ones. Slowly, they separated, a delicate strand of silver saliva still connecting between their mouths. Pulling back, he could see that the child's face was flushed, and his mouth slightly agape in surprise. "How was that, little one?" he asked softly, concern in his eyes. "I-it…it was…good." Ciel answered back quietly, his head tilted downwards, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Look at me." Sebastian commanded, soft but firm, as he slid one hand beneath Ciel's chin and guided him lightly to look up. _

"_U-uhh…." Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as they stared back into Sebastian's passionate ones. "I love you." Sebastian confessed, his voice deep with love. "I-I…me too…I…I love you, Sebastian!" Ciel answered with conviction, his face flushed red. "Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me?"Sebastian asked hopefully, with a genuine smile on his face. "u-uhn! I will!" Ciel nodded happily, tears in his eyes. "T-truly? You have made me the happiest man alive!" He hugged the boy tightly to his chest as they spun, a glowing sunset in the backdrop._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"There! We'we all weady to go!" Ciel exclaimed happily, now that he had his coat and shoes on. "Chebas-chan~ it's tiem to go to Big Bwother Satan's house to pway~!" He tugged on Sebastian's shirt, once again snapping him out of his daydreaming. "A-ah…yes. Well, lead the way~" He replied playfully, hoping the child hadn't noticed that he'd faded out into his own thoughts again. "Have a safe and fun trip, My Lord. Unfortunately, I must stay to supervise everything, so I cannot go with you today. I trust that you will behave yourself, won't you, My Lord?" Chubbs forced a smile as he greeted Ciel off. "Of couwse I will! And Big Bwother Satan newer said I was wude, at aww!" The child vehemently denied from within the carriage as Chubbs closed the door. "Of course, silly me. How could I have forgotten? My Lord is My Lord, after all." Chubbs smiled tenderly at Ciel this time, before the carriage started to roll slowly.

'Tch! What kind of shit butler are you? Which butler leaves his Master to travel on his own with someone else just to supervise the mansion? Your Master's safety should always be your top concern!' Sebastian thought angrily, despite the fact that this allowed him alone time with Ciel. Where a lack of aesthetics is concerned, Sebastian simply could not overlook it and leave it as it is. "Hmm. Although it is proper that a servant not interfere in his Master's plans, I must advise you, my dear Chubbs. It is rather lacking in a butler when he overlooks his Master's safety by letting him travel alone, albeit with strong, reliable company. I do hope you'll take this advice to heart and re-examine your actions from now on. Good day." Sebastian shot coldly at Chubbs, but before the latter could respond, the carriage lifted off from the ground, the steeds knowing where to go from the familiarity of the route.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Chebas-chan, Chebas-chan!" Ciel began to chatter again, as young children would, once the carriage had stabilized itself within the air and was flying en route. "Yes, Ciel? What is it?" Sebastian asked warmly, enjoying this somewhat romantic alone time with the boy, despite the fact that said boy had only been staring out the window and being amused at what he saw of the Demon World from midair. "Are you excited to go to Big Bwother Satan's house?" The child smiled back at him innocently. "Hmm…about that…I don't know…." "E-eh…? Why not? Big Bwother Satan isn't a meanie! He's weally nice!" Ciel reassured Sebastian, patting his knee lightly with a tiny hand. "Well~ for starters…you should call him Uncle Satan instead…or maybe even Grandpa Satan." Sebastian replied as if teaching him, while he patted Ciel's back lightly. "Huh? Why? Big Bwother Satan isn't that old…well, he doesn't look like it anyways…but is he really old, Chebas-chan?" the blue-haired toddler looked up at him, his tail swished back and forth in curiosity. "Oh yes….Satan is pretty big and old, terribly so." Sebastian explained as he continued to rub the boy's back. "Ohhh…..how did you know? Did you ask him?" Ciel asked yet again. It seemed as though this child's questions were endless, 'but it was also refreshingly pleasant to see such an innocent side of him' Sebastian thought.

"Well, if you really must know, Satan is my older brother." Sebastian smiled warmly at the child, who "ooh"-ed in amazement. Before both could say anything more, the carriage descended and rolled to a gentle stop in front of a huge, black castle with towering spires in an elaborate, Gothic style. Blood red roses bloomed profusely in the front.

[][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][]

Well, that's it for now…what happens when Sebastian meets his older brother again? Is Satan friend or foe? And with little Ciel in tow, what lies in wait to test them both? What's this? Pictures, Happy Bear Magic Puff, and a lavender heart pillow! What the heck does this all mean? Stay tuned to find out! :D


	11. Innocent Revelry

Akushujin chapter 11: Innocent revelry

First of all, I'm really, really SORRY for not updating in a long time~! Since it is March, there have been only tests and essays one after the other…I think I just experienced firsthand how writers feel when their deadlines are approaching (or well past the deadline and their editor needs the manuscript). Hopefully, I can get the story moving along again after a short while…there is yet to be more delay, since there are still final exams to cram for.

On the other hand, I was quite pleasantly surprised that there is still ongoing story reviews, alerts, and faves! I had expected that with the lack of updates, interest in this story would dwindle, but that was not the case! I'm so happy! Thank you all for your constant support, even in such unsure times of update! I generally try to keep updates every week to two weeks, but with the onslaught of midterms and finals (as well as having to do the readings to keep up with them), it was hard to type up the chapters as well…so please do forgive me, everyone! *bows*

Well, enough ranting about my boring life, onto the less boring story! (after the disclaimer, of course).

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso sensei owns all of Kuroshitsuji, except the various fandoms and OC's out there. And I own this plot and the OCs within this plot only.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Oh, we'we thewe!" Ciel chirped as the carriage stopped completely. "Come on, Chebas-chan!" the toddler bounded out of the carriage with zeal, grabbing the older man as he went. With practiced ease, Ciel ran directly up the stairs and set to push the doors open, had Sebastian not stopped him mere seconds before. "Wait, bocchan. Should you not knock? Hmm? That's not very gentlemanly of you~" he picked the child up and stared straight into his eyes. Ciel blushed at the close contact and looked up shyly. "B-but…big bwothe—I- I mean, Unkwo Satan never needed me to knock…I…I awways just push the door open!" As if proving him right, the doors swung open of their own accord. At the sight of the opened doors, Ciel hopped lightly out of Sebastian's arms and ran into the castle without a care, squeaking out "Unnnnnnnnnkwo Sataaaaaaaaan~~!" as he went. Sebastian stood outside, still dumbfounded at what just happened in the last ten seconds.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel~ my cute little kitty widdlekins!" At that moment, Sebastian wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that toddler Ciel was so unguarded or the fact that his older brother, His Royal Darkness King Satan, was dressed in a frilly pink apron, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans. The man looked more like a casual househusband instead of the King of Hell. Gone was the polished black armour and the royal blood red cloak that Sebastian was so used to seeing. Curling, majestic horns still perched atop his head, but his wild and long flowing hair is now gathered into a simple, loose ponytail instead. He snapped back to reality when Satan picked up Ciel, cooing all the while. "Heyy~ what was that? 'Uncle'? who taught you that? It's big brother! Big brother Satan!" He reprimanded the blue haired toddler in mock play as he tickled his belly. "Tee-hee-hee! B—buh…but…hahaha….big …bwother…Che-Chebas-chan….hahaha…." Ciel giggled madly as the onslaught of tickling continued. "Hmm~ alright~ since you told me who taught you, I'll be nice and let you go~" He set the child down and gave him a light pat on his behind before the toddler shot off deeper into the castle.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Satan turned to Sebastian. Flipping his hair back idly with one hand, one could sense that a different air had overcome the man. A royal, haughty air resumed around Satan, and he turned to set his eyes on the shorter haired man in the doorway. "Oh, well, if it isn't my beloved little Sammy~ finally up from nappy time, hmm?" He smiled smugly at Sebastian, who still stood on the doorway, on guard. Slowly, he walked towards his older brother, "Hmm~ yes, I must say my slumber was quite enjoyable, you know, not having to see you for a good couple of centuries and all~ though I must say, you have not enjoyed the same bliss I have. I see the years have certainly taken their toll on you. Permit me to say, you seem…less radiant than when I last remember." Sebastian returned back with equal smugness. Surprisingly, however, Satan was unfazed by that stab. "Ah~ well, you know~ taking care of cute, furry eared young boys with beautiful blue eyes is a really trying task. *sigh* But oh, their responses to your loving care are just so cute and innocent~ it's so hard to come by such treats around here~ but I'm glad little Ciel is my problem to take care of. Ahh, the sweet memories~ you understand, don't you? Oh, sorry, my apologies. Of course you don't. You've been too busy slumbering." He returned with a slight pitying look towards Sebastian, who was inwardly seething.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I must thank you for taking care of MY Ciel, but truly, I should take care of what's mine. My apologies for thrusting such a burden on you, my dear brother. I see the ordeal has stressed you out immensely, such shock that it has reduced your mind to the madness of pedophilia. It's just not befitting of your royal stature! The very thought of you confusing your age enough to demean yourself as that child's brother just breaks my heart! You are so much more experienced than that!" Sebastian eloquently exclaimed as he clasped his brother's hands in his within an overly passionate and crushing grip while forcing a smile. Veins could be seen popping near his temple should one look close enough. "Why, my dear little brother, I never knew you had such concerns for my well being! And here I thought you were just a proud, egoistic little bastard who ignored all his courtly duties and gave not a single damn about the demon court at all! But truly, I believe this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black, my good fellow. It seems you are just as frenzied as I am, you have the child calling you Big Brother as well! Oh, and nick names too…it would seem you are in a more dire mental breakdown than I am…oh dear…whatever shall we do with that mischievious little blue haired imp?" Satan returned just as eloquently, his grip equally as crushing, if not more.

The two brothers would have continued their arguing had it not been for a sound of glass breaking being heard down the hall. The loud commotion caught the attention of both black haired males, and immediately they let go of each other. "Ciel!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Staring at each other for a split second, both of them took off towards the source of the sound. As they sped towards the dining hall at relatively similar speeds, Satan whipped out an ultraviolet purple box. Catching sight of this movement from the corner of his eye, Sebastian turned quickly to see what it was his brother was holding. At the same time, he was blinded by a few consecutive flashes. "It's called a digital camera~ do learn to use one sometime~!" Satan called back mockingly as he sped past Sebastian into the dining hall. "What the—okay, that is it…" With a final note to himself after recovering from the flash to his eyes, Sebastian burst towards the kitchen.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]

Ciel's eyes glowed at the sight of the pure white, three-tiered vanilla cake on the kitchen table. "Wahh…." The tiny child looked on in awe, before the great idea of sampling the cake popped into his mind. With that decided, he hopped onto a chair, and slowly but surely climbed onto the table top. The cake looked enormous up close…it was taller by the child by a head or two, even when said child was standing right next to it. "Tee-hee-hee~ wub a dub dub, fanks fow the gwub~" The child sang happily, and was about to sink his tiny teeth into part of the cake, when both older demons burst into the room. At being greeted with such a sight of cuteness, both demons blurted out simultaneously, "Stop! Hold that pose!" "Nya~?" Ciel mewed in question as he turned his head to look at them, mouth still slightly agape in mid-bite. His tiny hands rested on the first tier of the cake for support despite the smudged icing.

"Oh~ this is too good to pass up! Here, take this" Satan excitedly tossed a red digital camera to Sebastian, who caught it lightly and began experimenting with how it worked. 'It's a lot faster and takes better pictures than that primitive box that I last saw…' Sebastian thought as he clicked a few tryout shots. "Yo, what the hell, dumbass! Help me cover the other side!" Satan's complaints broke Sebastian's train of thought. Confused, he looked at Satan with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Come on, work with me here! He's not gonna' hold that cute pose forever, you know! I take different angled shots from the right side, you take them from the left! That way we'll have captured every aspect of cute!" the older of the two demons chirped happily, after his initial sour photographer outburst. "…only if you let me keep the pictures I take." Sebastian bargained. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance for some precious shots of the delectable boy. "What the—" Satan began to complain again, but upon seeing the toddler run out of patience, he ceased his complaints. "Ok, fine, fine. Actually, you know what, if you can get some shots of one of his super rare moments, I'll not only give you a copy of the pictures today, but I'll throw in a collection from before." There was no need for an answer, however. As soon as Sebastian heard that offer, he began to snap away diligently. 'Wow, that was easy. My, Sammy, how you've fallen…and man have you fallen hard this time…' Satan thought as he snapped pictures, sparing a glance or two at his just awakened little brother.

"W-wehh….can I eat yet?" Ciel was close to tears, his jaws ached from having to hold it in that postion for a long time. There were times where saliva dripped out, sensitive to the long exposure to air. "OK, ok, you can eat now. Eat however you like!" Satan chirped, finally done with taking pictures. "Weally? Yay~!" with that, the child dove straight into the cake, slowly burrowing a tunnel within the huge cake the way children burrow through sand piles. All the while the older demons flitted here and there, snapping various pictures of the child's revelry. After a whole afternoon had gone by, Ciel was finally tuckered out. "Phewh….I'm fwull…an tiwed…" the child finally poked his head out, his face flushed and body covered in smudged white icing. "Well~ you know what that means, don't you?" Satan asked sweetly, a look of horror on the child's face. "Uhh….I go home now?" Sebastian watched intently at the exchange, wondering what would happen next, but ready to interfere if Ciel would be forced to do anything he didn't want to. "No! It's Happy Bear Magic Puff time~!" Satan exclaimed, holding up a puffy white bear shaped bath puff. "Happy Bear Magic Puff~!" the toddler gasped, suddenly excited. "You wanna' play with him, don't you? Well, you can get the special pool today!" Satan enticed the toddler further. "W-weally?" Ciel whispered happily. "Yeah, really." Satan assured. However, before he could do anything, the puff was snatched out of his hand, and the child picked up. "I think I'll be the one to 'play' with Happy Bear and Ciel today. I know you are very tired out, dear **brother**. So **do **rest." The anger and threat were subtle, but Satan was no amateur at loaded conversation. "Ah, how kind of you. I think I will…and do keep your pants on although I know you'll have so much fun and get carried away with your playing." Satan smiled smugly. "Of course I will." Sebastian returned with a forced smile. "Alright~ just saying~ the bathroom is upstairs, third door on the left." Satan dismissed with a yawn as he made his way out of the kitchen.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Tee hee~ how's you today, Bewar?" Ciel giggled amongst the soap suds as Sebastian washed the boy. "I'm really happy, since I get to see you today, Ciel~" Sebastian cooed back as he rubbed over the boy's body. "Hee hee hee~ I wuv you, Mr. Happy Bewar!" The child exclaimed innocently as he hugged the "bear", and the hand that held said bear shaped sponge. Sebastian couldn't help but blush unintentionally at the sudden close contact. Pressing his lips to the top of Ciel's fragrant but wet hair, he gently kissed the boy. "Me too, Ciel…I love you…" Sebastian whispered subconsciously. Ciel, oblivious, continued to play with the soap suds. After that brief moment of tenderness, he quickly finished washing up the child and dried him. As soon as he was dry, Ciel yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Wrapping the sleeping child gently in his arms, he carried him and walked out soundlessly. "I think you might need this~" Satan popped up again, waving a lavender coloured, heart shaped pillow edged with lace. Unbeknownst to him, Satan had seen the whole bathroom ordeal. 'It's the first time in all of our existence that I've seen you so truthfully happy…' he thought as he observed his little brother. Sebastian stared at the tiny yet elegant pillow that Satan waved back and forth. "Do you really think he needs this?" Sebastian continued to eye the pillow suspiciously. "No, he doesn't need this. He WANTS this. Is it so bad to spoil your precious little pet once in a while?" Satan teased. "…I guess not." Sebastian didn't know what had come over him, but after the tender moment in the bathroom, and doing again something that he hadn't done for a long time, he felt the sudden urge to spoil his precious Ciel, now that he had the chance. Somehow it seemed to him that this moment of spoiling Ciel would erase the amount of time he had been absent from his side. Even if just a little, he felt drawn to Ciel even closer. 

As soon as he reached one of the guest rooms, he gently laid the sleeping toddler onto the bed and tucked him in. Ciel instinctively snuggled to the tiny purple pillow once it was placed next to him. 'Ah, how cute. I guess it was right to spoil him just this once.' Sebastian thought idly as he petted Ciel's downy blue hair. Sighing as he looked out the window, a crazy thought suddenly seized his mind. 'It wouldn't hurt to take Ciel back to my lair, and never return him…would it? There's no one who can stop me…I know older brother wouldn't. He approves of us…otherwise, why let me enjoy today with Ciel? As for that Chubbs…from the energy I can sense off him, he won't be match…'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well, that's about it for now…still have some final exams to cram for, so hopefully I can update after that. Next chapter: does Sebastian end up kidnapping Ciel? What should happen when he awakens in his original age, with the memories before his rebirth? Stay tuned!

Finally, as always, thank you for coming by to check us out!


	12. Reclamation

Akushujin chapter 12: Reclamation

Yes, I know, it's been a long time…but I just updated **The Sweetest Poison**, and felt the need to take a break from writing nonstop…I know I'm just not the most dedicated updater, and I'm sorry for that…*bows* Thank you again to all those who have alerted, faved, reviewed, and dropped by to check us out! We couldn't have gone on without your faithful support, guys~! After this chapter, I'll be busy studying for the June LSAT, so I might not be able to update for a while…

WARNING: Skin-on-skin contact in the chapter ahead! I know I haven't written any chapter that contains hot, steamy lemon…but there will be, I swear! Just…the tease is part of the play, you know?

Sebastian: *ahem* Generally it is not my place to interrupt, miss, but might I suggest you make Ciel my bitch and dispense with the teasing play? Play is certainly a staple and alluring part of courtship and desire, but I believe my bocchan and I share a bond deeper than any couple. Hence, it will not be necessary for us to flit around each other, simply cut to the chase and let me give my Ciel some much needed and extremely detailed loving~

Umm, ok, enough of that random insert of dialogue, I'll do the disclaimer and get to the chapter and all…uhh, ignore Sebastian too, yeah. That outburst has nothing to do with this story, nor am I affiliated with a shady character like that.

Sebastian: *scoffs* Excuse me? Shady? Me? If I may, I would like to beg the differ. I am no "shady character" as you so put it, since I am not the one shamelessly writing BL fanfiction. I simply do the BL. *smile*

Doesn't that make you twice as shady, Sebas-chan?

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso-sensei owns all of Kuroshitsuji, from the official plot to the characters. I only own the OCs and this plot.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian stroked the silken blue locks tenderly as he looked at the cat-eared toddler dozing beneath him, curled up to his side under the covers. "Ciel…how precious…" he murmured as he continued to stroke the child's head idly before lying down himself and pulling the obsidian covers over the both of them, snuggling with the tiny body as he did so. For the first time in centuries, Sebastian let out a sigh of genuine bliss as he held Ciel closer on his bed. He closed his eyes as a midnight moon rose in the ink-black sky outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

_'It would be ok to take him far away and never bring him back, right? Any way I look at it, there's no one who can stand in my way…I WILL have Ciel again…' Sebastian thought as he looked down at said child who slept soundly in one of Satan's guest beds. Gently, he enfolded the toddler in the sheets, careful not to awaken him. There were a few times where Ciel was close to waking, but much to Sebastian's luck, the toddler settled down and remained sleeping each time. Satisfied at his handiwork in wrapping the child, he lifted the bundle into his arms and laid a gentle kiss on Ciel's forehead. Stroking the boy's cheek tenderly, a paradoxically devilish smile crossed his lips as his eyes glowed a fiery red, "I will have you back again, my dear…by hook or by crook." With that, he cradled the bundle close to his chest as he crashed through the windows and lew off into the setting sky._

_ Elsewhere within the castle, Satan watched everything that had commenced through an enchanted black mirror. Idly twirling a strand of ebony hair in his finger, he drawled, "My, my, Sammy…how you've fallen, and fallen hard." Amused at the turn of events, he continued to muse, "Well, at least when the kitties come knocking, I'll have something to show~" Satan sang out, noting the broken window through his mirror. "Really, they're so much fun~ more than I'd expected." A fiendish grin broke out on his face as he leaned back in his throne-like chair, pleased with the turn of events._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The sun rose in Hell, bathing Sebastian's room in a passionate pink glow. He groaned a little at the intrusion of light, but ceased as soon as he opened his eyes. Upon awakening, he was met with a wonderful sight. There, under the covers with him, was Ciel, back in his prepubescent 13 year-old body. The fluffy cat ears and tail had yet to disappear, making for a truly precious sight. Long lashes resting on porcelain skin, cheeks tinted rose, and shell pink lips slightly open as he drew breath, Ciel was the picture of childish innocence. Sebastian watched in awe at the sight…there, in front of him, was his object of affections. So close, well within reach… as if directed by an invisible force, his body moved of its own accord and clambered over the boy. Leaning down, Sebastian planted a chaste kiss on the sleeping boy's lips, closing his eyes as he savoured this soft sweetness, the tenderness of pure, unadulterated love.

His moment was cut short, however, when said boy beneath him stirred, and blearily opened his now identical blue eyes. "Mmnh…?" Ciel groaned lightly, his mind still groggy from sleep, his eyes out of focus. He shifted a bit, the covers falling slightly, revealing bare, creamy shoulders. "Good morning, bocchan…" Sebastian greeted the boy softly, caressing a cheek with one hand. "S-sebastian…..?" Ciel questioned softly, his eyes still hazy with sleep and his cheeks flushed. "Yes, bocchan, it's me…" Sebastian assured tenderly, leaning in to capture a kiss. To his surprise and delight, Ciel responded to his kiss, and their tongues entwined, the younger wrapping his arms around the older's neck, pulling him closer. "Mmmngh….Sebastian~…." The blue haired boy moaned after breaking apart, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. He was panting lightly now as Sebastian hovered over him, his red orbs burning with love. "Mmmm~ Ciel~" He moaned as he leaned down and licked the boy's earlobe, earning a shiver of delight in return. Shuffling under the covers, Sebastian was met with an even more delightful surprise as his hands wandered. Ciel was stark naked in Sebastian's bed, having outgrown and torn his toddler's clothes overnight when his body grew. Unable to contain his lust any longer, Sebastian pressed his lightly clothed pelvis to Ciel's unclothed one.

"Mmnh….ah…..hah…." Ciel moaned at the bodily contact. Sebastian, satisfied with the response, moved to nip at Ciel's neck ,when suddenly the boy's eyes cleared of sleepy haze, and snapped wide open in alertness. "Sebastian?" He sat up and quickly pushed the older man away, scrambling to put distance between them. Holding up the sheets to cover his chest, he stared back at Sebastian with his signature frown, though his cheeks were still flushed a rich red. Looking under the sheets and then looking back at Sebastian, a look of pure terror painted itself on his face. "I…I! You! Me! What….!" Ciel couldn't even put together a coherent question from embarrassment. Noticing what was happening, Sebastian couldn't help but tease the boy a bit. "Hmm? Yes, you and me…?" Sebastian asked with feigned innocence, his eyes alight at the vision before him. In his struggles, the sheet had all but fallen around his body, exposing cream-coloured limbs, slender and smooth. The boy's face was flushed a deep red, and his lips slightly swollen from their kiss. The fluffy cat ears twitched lightly, his blue tail swishing to and fro. 'All he needs is a collar…a nice, sturdy collar with MY name on it…to show he's mine…' Sebastian thought as he licked his lips, eyes still fixed on the naked boy in front of him.

"J-just what did we do?" Ciel demanded angrily, face flushed and his furry ears perked up in frustration. "Hmm…? What does it look like to you, bocchan? You and me, unclothed in the same bed….of course we did a little bit of this, and a little bit of that~ and maybe some other stuff too~" Sebastian teased lightly, noting with satisfaction how red Ciel turned. "T-that can't be true! I don't remember any of it!" Ciel denied angrily, though slightly unsure himself. "Aww…it's too bad you don't remember…you were absolutely good in bed, you know~ the perfect little uke the way you begged me to take you~" he cooed into Ciel's ear as the boy gripped the sheets tighter. "W-well, whatever! I don't acknowledge that anything of that sort has happened! S-so don't think anything of it! Just… just forget this ever happened, and go on with your free life, and I'll return to mine!" He declared with embarassment as he got off the bed, looking for some sort of clothing to cover himself up with. Wounded by his declaration, Sebastian plastered on his trademark smile to hide the pain. "Here, bocchan." He pulled out one of his own shirts and began to dress the boy in them slowly, hoping to prolong the boy's departure long enough for him to "accident" a longer stay for the boy. Hopefully, long enough for him to bind the boy to him.

After putting on a shirt and still having come up with nothing, Sebastian quickly whipped out a pair of boy's pants from his closet, left over from when he was a child. Though the style was rather archaic, to say the least. "Here, bocchan. The style may be a bit off, but they'll fit you. You need coverage, after all." Sebastian continued with his plaster smile, afraid to change expressions lest he break down completely. After that initial moment of sweetness, the sudden rejection was just too overwhelming. Ciel sat silently, allowing for his ex-butler to dress him. For a moment, he had thought they had gone back to the old days before his "death". How happy he was then! But he hadn't known that, until he became a demon. Sebastian only looked at him with hatred then. 'And he continues to look at you with hatred now…you're not the soul he wanted to devour anymore, Ciel. You're just another one of his kind, now.' Ciel reminded himself mentally as he sat in silence, secretly enjoying the remnants of a distant memory. 'But you know this won't last long…better stop it before you go past no return…after all, what is lost can never be returned…our time ended long ago.' He sighed as Sebastian finished fastening the pant's buttons.

Sebastian smiled to himself slightly as he buttoned the last button of the pants. He savoured this moment, where it felt like everything was back to the way it was before. 'If only time would stop, and we could be stuck like this, forever…' Sebastian thought idly as he surveyed his final work. If Ciel looked adorable in clothes made especially for him, he was positively sexy in a homey kind of way, dressed in Sebastian's clothes. Sort of like a housewife who borrowed her husband's shirt. Sebastian decided he liked how Ciel was dressed then. Of course, the best option was where Ciel wasn't dressed at all. "There, bocchan. You're ready for the day." He informed the boy as he stood up. His frown back in place, Ciel stood up, his ears twitching and his tail balancing him as he stood. "I—I thank you. I'll return the favour, but right now I haven't money or any of my tools with me, so you'll have to wait until I'm back in my castle. A-anyway, I'll be leaving you back to your freedom again…and….you can stop addressing me as your 'bocchan'. I am not your Master anymore." Ciel managed to say, though unsteadily, as a lump rose in his throat. It hurt so much to verbally acknowledge that, at last. Freeing him was a matter of ceremonially breaking their contract, but to acknowledge this fact purely to state a fact still hurt. He turned away to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Sebastian halfway.

"What's your hurry, Ciel? I know there must be some duties you need to attend to, but certainly as a matter of courtesy, you could spare to stay a bit longer at my request?" Sebastian insisted as he frantically blocked the door of his bedroom. "…That is…_kind_ of you Sebastian, but no…I'll not impose on you any longer. Besides, the faster I return to my post, the faster you can claim your favour." Ciel replied, immediately on guard at Sebastian's frantic behavior. "It's no trouble at all~" back again was his trademark unreadable smile. 'Don't leave! That's the best favour you can give me…keep me at your side again…' Sebastian thought eagerly as he observed Ciel with unreadable eyes. Sensing the slight unease within Sebastian, Ciel edged towards the window slowly, only to stop when the window was sealed off by a black vines studded with ebony thorns. Sebastian's hand glowed an eery red, as did his eyes, as he walked closer to Ciel, who could only back towards the now-thorned window. "What's your hurry, bocchan? It wouldn't hurt to spend time with me, would it? I was the one whom you always turned to, for protection, for comfort. You know I would never fail you, never lie to you. I've never done anything to make you doubt me, have I? I've been more faithful to you than anyone. So why do you now thrust me away from you?" he asked, his voice eerily calm as he studied the boy with a predatory gaze. "You honestly think I'm blind? Do you think I don't know that you despise me with all your being, ever since I ceased being the soul you could devour? I saw it, in your eyes! I saw how much you hated me…and there is no point in me keeping around someone who hated me." Ciel returned with an equally bitter tone, his hands slightly glowing blue as he circled around Sebastian, so as not to be cornered against the wall.

"Despise you…? Never, my dear Ciel…never for as long as time remains…" Sebastian cooed, his predatory gaze still held firm. "Regardless of how you feel about me now, I **must** leave, Sebastian. My servants will worry, and my work must be done." Ciel stated firmly, staring at Sebastian defiantly. However, before he could do anything more, the older man tackled him to the ground, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth as his hands quickly found its way under Ciel's shirt and proceeded to pinch a nipple fiercely. "Mmmnph-!" Ciel let out a moan in surprise. 'Mmnh…this….it's good….' Ciel's mind began to fog, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. 'He's not for real! You know how much he hates you! He just wants you for pleasure, and after he's done with you, he'll discard you! Don't fall for it!' his mind argued again. Mustering his strength, Ciel pushed Sebastian off of him, and scooted back, getting into position as both his hands glowed a brighter blue. "I've decided I'm leaving, Sebastian. And if I say I'm leaving, then I'm **leaving**." With a blast of energy, Ciel blasted a hole through the conjured vines that covered the window, and proceeded towards it, but was intercepted by Sebastian, who got there faster. "Really, bocchan. I don't want to have to hurt you, but whatever makes you stay…" Sebastian replied resolutely, edged with pain. With that, he conjured a rain of sharp, black feathers with a snap of his hands, and said feathers flew towards the boy like arrows. However, the feathers were all intercepted by a swirling barrier of blue ribbons that Ciel had conjured around himself.

"Oh, very good, bocchan~ I see you have been learning during my absence…regrettably, I'm not the one who trained you…" Sebastian applauded the young boy lightly, slightly impressed by the power and style of Ciel's defense. Not a lot of demons can stand up to his rain of feathers, let alone defend against them. However, Ciel had managed to defend himself completely, and what's more, the magic had a wonderfully stylish form. Blue swirling ribbons that flitted about his person, looking more like a suspended shower of blue sparkles, confetti, and ribbons. 'Ah…I wonder who trained you…? Whomever they are, I bet I can train you better though…and in more ways than combat…' Sebastian mused to himself, preparing to strike with a blade of his aura. However, what he hadn't noticed was the slightly shadow-like swirls of pattern that had silently snaked across the floor from Ciel to him, which had become attached to his shadow. "Well, I probably wouldn't be able to do this if you trained me…" Ciel smirked as the swirls glowed blue, and Sebastian was rooted in place by the now glowing swirls. Looking down on his shadow, he was surprised to see they had been completely immobilized by Ciel's blue swirls of energy. "Oh ho~ a well played move, bocchan. Well played." Sebastian smirked. He had encountered magic that stopped movement by shadow, but often they were shadow restricting shadow. He had never seen an active mass of energy restrict a shadow before. His bocchan was turning out to be more interesting than he ever thought possible.

"Keep the praises for when you die. You haven't seen what this can do yet." Ciel smirked triumphantly as he looked at Sebastian. "Oh? Are you so certain you can kill me? I'd like to see you try." He replied, a smug smile still on his face. "Oh, you'll see alright, you'll see." Ciel kept up his smirk, unfazed by his ex-butler's smugness. All the while the swirls glowed brighter, until a bright blue flash filled the room, blinding all its inhabitants.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][]

And there's that! What is to happen! What is Ciel up to? And will Satan have his fun with the "other kitties"? Stay tuned! :D


	13. Siege, and the chase begins!

Akushujin chapter 13: Siege, and the chase begins

Hey everybody~! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and comments, and to all those who faved, alerted, and dropped by to check us out! LSAT reviewing is really a bummer, but I'm hanging there…I guess. Haha ^^;; Well, enough of that, there is also **The Sweetest Poison** to work on, but I'm kinda' writer's-blocked on the last chapter….so it might not be a while until I update and finish that fic…

I can't believe it's really the 13th chapter already! In the past, I have rarely written a fic that's past 10 chapters long…and often I give up halfway through and never finish, which is a terrible habit, to be certain…but this fic really struck me, and I've also gotten certain plans in mind as to how to finish, so yeah. The only problem is, unlike with TSP, I haven't really planned how many chapters this fic is going to be, so I have no idea how long this story is going to take until it ends. :/ I'm definitely going to end with the birth of a SebaCiel lovechild, for sure. But that won't be for quite a while, at the rate Sebastian's working…

Sebastian: *Ahem* Do not blame me for your tardiness and terrible work ethics, you incorrigible writer! Well, if you want the story to progress, then I suggest you get writing! Back to work, now! And make sure it's full of love between my Ciel and I, the way I suggested! *cracks whip*

I-I'm not incorrigible! I apologize periodically when things lag on too long! And I am sticking to trying to finish the story~! I also don't get paid! You're lucky you're a fictional character! You don't need money to live, I do! *sobs*

Sebastian: Oh, that's absolutely terrible, you poor, suffering child. My heart bleeds for you. *absolutely remorseless and sarcastic* Now get. *plops laptop in front of Blackcat*

Whatever, enough outside bantering, to the exciting next chapter! : D Oh, right. Before that, a bit of book keeping.

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso sensei owns all characters and plot, I only own this plot and the OCs in this plot. Plus certain ideas that were not in the official anime.

WARNING: Weird bodily kinkiness ahead….

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Good day! Chubbs here. The day after my Master left has gone by smoothly, so I wasn't too worried when My Lord did not return at the end of yesterday. I assumed he had spent the night at Lord Satan's castle, the way he sometimes habitually does whenever he's in kitten form. The trainees are working hard, the qualified agents are granting requests as per usual, the souls owed have been accounted for, and The Garden has been tended. Of course, there are a few minor setbacks here and there, as is always. Peter is still sulking after my "lesson"[1]…I hope he's not too sore. Marie is complaining as she always does, and René is up to his pranks again. *sigh* I suppose I'll get to baking a Peter's favourite cake…after all, I did hurt him. Only, I hope it's not too bad that it scars him forever or something…w-whatever, anyways, cake it is. So he'll go and do his work, yeah. I'm not doing this to apologize! I was right to punish him! A-anyway, baking a cake, right after I finish helping Marie hang up the laundry. Figures she can't do it right, though I have no idea why she can't finish such a simple task. _

_ Last time I left her to it, the sheets were half on the ground…why can she not understand that the reason we hang laundry up is so that it doesn't touch the ground? Besides, drying it, of course, but there's hardly any point if the laundry simply gets dirty again. Has she thought of that? Why, no. She just complains and wonders how I can do it…how about this? How can she __**not**__ do something so simple? Granted, she can do some things…her etiquette training is good, but she sure sucks when it comes to doing practical work. Was she seriously a persecuted stray back when she was alive? Certainly doesn't look like it to me. Well, whatever…everyone has pasts they don't want to talk about…otherwise, why would we be here? Anyway, enough about that…I'd better tell Alphonso to keep an eye on René's pranks and make sure he doesn't go overboard with them…_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Stepping over to the board of servant bells, he rang Alphonso's bell, waiting patiently as he stared at the white sheets fluttering in the wind. His attention was broken when the patter of swift footsteps barely touching the ground in their haste was heard. "Hola Chubbs! You call?" A blue-eyed male of around 26 years old with short brown hair bounded up to him happily. "Ah, Alphonso. Yes, René is up to his pranks again. I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go overboard with them. I don't want the Master coming back to a destroyed mansion." Chubbs instructed. "Si! I'll get to it, then! You can count on me!" the brown-haired man chirped happily, and dashed off again, his slate-brown hair bouncing as he went. Satisfied with the arrangement of things, Chubbs went off to the kitchen to bake the cake for Peter. By and by, the day rolled on. The cake was done and after some strategic coaxing by Chubbs, was accepted by Peter. Having taken care of that, Peter went back to his usual work, which was to sort and file Ciel's documents, a hefty task since there was much paper work to be taken care of during Ciel's time as a kitten.

There were no reports from Alphonso, which is most likely a good thing, Chubbs assumed that meant that René's pranks were under control. That, or they were both having a grand time pranking the others together. However, since there were no explosions to be heard or parts of the mansion missing, Chubbs assumed it was all good and well. Marie had resumed her training with the other maids, both old and new, in etiquette. After all, a servant of Phantomhive must be both capable and presentable. All skills and no manners or subtlety is unacceptable, and good manners but no skills does not make for a capable servant either. As late noon came by, Chubbs began to get worried. There wasn't a single word from Ciel, or from Satan, which was weird since either of them would usually send a message to tell them of a prolonged visit or such. After a bit more prolonged pondering, Chubbs decided that it would be best to go to Satan's castle and see whether his Lord was doing well or not. Gathering up the usual few in case anything should happen, he left the mansion in Alphonso's charge and headed to Satan's castle with Peter, Marie, and René in tow.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Highness, but I came to inquire about My Lord? We have not heard from him, which, as you know, is quite unusual." Chubbs inquired politely after being admitted into the castle. Satan looked down at the four servants from his raised platform, his gunmetal-finished throne gleaming sternly as he frowned pensively. "Hmm….yes, about little Ciel….*sigh* How should I put it?" Satan said as he rubbed his temples for dramatic effect. The servants stayed silently, strained with anxiety as they held their breath, waiting for the Lord of Darkness himself to continue. Satisfied with their anxious reaction, Satan continued, "…Well, there has been a bit of an…incident, I should say." "Permit me to ask, what sort of…incident might it be that my Master has met?" Chubbs inquired again cautiously, in case he should anger the dark king. "If you'd all be so good as to follow me, I'll show you. Words are cheap, after all…and no amount of words can describe just how stressed I am by this turn of events! Oh..!" Satan finished with a dramatic flair, even going so far as to dab a handkerchief to the corner of his eye. Of course, he was really enjoying all this, as it is in a demon's nature to enjoy the misery of others.

Chubbs braced himself for the worst as he agreed, and looked to Satan to guide them to where the "tragic event" had taken place. The air was tense as the servants followed Satan to one of his guest rooms, where the window had been broken. "See, here it is…as you can clearly see, someone has taken off with Ciel. And before you ask who it is, I'll tell you. The perpetrator is none other than my brother, one of the Princes of Hell. He's called Samael of Lust and Wrath, but I believe you are all acquainted with him as Sebastian Michaelis." Satan stated somberly as he turned to the servants, who all looked into the room with a strained face. After a while of silent investigation, Chubbs spoke up. "Pardon me, but certainly Your Highness is capable of stopping a Prince of Hell from abducting an Earl of Hell, is that not so?" "You're certainly right about that. However, I should remind you again that this Prince is my brother…he's different from all the other Princes, and you know the oldest demon law: blood does not betray. How am I supposed to foresee that my little brother would kidnap my favourite subject? I could have sworn he'd never betray **me** like that, but after seeing what he just did, I can't say he wouldn't, anymore…if anyone should be unhappy about all this, it is me! This is betrayal upon betrayal! Think, my own blood, betraying my trust! And with what? With the use of his own position within my court! If you're upset, then I have every right to be doubly so!" Satan returned feverishly, feigning indignant anger.

Of course, he was absolutely enjoying all this drama, but in order to continue seeming like a capable ruler, he had to at least pretend to be mad about this kidnapping. "Un-understably, sir, but couldn't you have stopped him by force, anyway?" Chubbs asked warily, both anxious and stressed at Satan's display of dramatics. Caught between not knowing whether to press blame or to question further (in order to avoid more dramatics), he stayed silent. "Well, I'd love to, Chubbsy, if only he hadn't pretty much run off as soon as I'd heard the glass breaking and came running." Satan replied off handedly. Suddenly, all the servants tensed up, and Satan smirked knowingly. 'Ah…how like the little kitten.'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and withdrew the arm shielding his face as the blinding blue light subsided. He was now entrapped within a gilded black cage, elegant curls, birds, and roses creating the motif within the ironwork. Ciel smirked, leaning back to observe his work, satisfied with how this attack had turned out without a hitch. "A cage for the little birdy~" he gloated, his smugness apparent. "Well, you know I'd be more than willing to be _your_ little birdy, bocchan. There's no need to trap me by force~ but you're quite the little lady, aren't you? First ribbons, now a cage with flowers? Your tastes have quite changed, but it's cute of you." Sebastian said from inside his cage, leaning back in satisfaction. However, he was instantly stabbed from behind, drawing blood, and with it, his demonic energy. Suppressing a quick gasp, he turned around to see that a metal spike had protruded from the metal thorns of a gilded rose within the pattern, and was slowly draining him of energy. "I wouldn't taunt if I were you." Ciel continued to smirk as he watched Sebastian, who struggled within the cage.

Sebastian stayed silent and focused all his energy into the palm of his hand, the warm energy pulsing through his veins, running down his arms and collecting in his palm. He'd been trapped before, but it's nothing a simple energy pulse couldn't handle. Or a few, depending on how powerful his opponent was. 'Although Ciel is pretty young even in demon years, if he's as I remembered, he's quite a dedicated student. I'd better make this shot extra strong just in case.' He thought as the energy inside his palm pulsed and glowed a bright, ruby red. Ciel stood there and watched calmly as Sebastian prepared his attack on the cage. 'Hm. He's pretty calm about this…but all the better for me, then. It will certainly shock him when I break out of this cage~' Sebastian thought as he finished charging his palm, and let loose a bright red ball of energy. The attack hit the metal dead on, creating a deep, resonating ring. However, instead of breaking, the hit segment absorbed the energy ball, the cage pulsing a slight blue before returning to normal, albeit the iron is now stronger than it had been, due to the energy it absorbed. "Well, what do you think? Pure genius, is it not? The more you struggle, the more you entrap yourself." Ciel explained rather proudly, his body glowing red as he absorbed the energy the cage had leeched from Sebastian, before changing to blue, and finally subsiding altogether. "…and all the while that you struggle, I am made stronger by your struggling." An impish smirk decorated Ciel's face as the spike that had impaled Sebastian before drained him of energy yet again.

"Hah….hah….you want to know what I think of it…? I think it's sexy." Sebastian stated somewhat lewdly as he panted, looking up at Ciel with lustful eyes. It was somewhat erotic to the older man that this form of attack drained his energy which was absorbed by the boy. In a sense, it was a part of himself going into the boy without actual bodily contact. In short, while it sort of hurt, the entire experience itself was like foreplay. "W-what? What—what do you mean by that? Explain yourself!" Ciel flustered under Sebastian's intense gaze, sputtering as his face turned a lovely shade of cherry. "Well...it's like this, bocchan. When you absorb my energy, you're taking a part of me and putting it in yourself~ and in return, you experience a rush. Sounds rather like intercourse, you know. If you wanted it, you could have just asked, I'd be more than willing to satisfy you~" he teased as he leaned back again in the cage, wincing a bit as he impaled himself further on the spike. "W-wha-ah!" before he could speak again, Ciel felt another sudden surge of demonic energy flowing into him. However, unlike the first surge which he chose to absorb, this second wave was forcing its way into his body. He felt so hot, like his body was on fire as he worked to assimilate and adapt the power to his, but to no avail.

"Ah…..n-no, don't….! Hnnngh….." Ciel collapsed onto the floor, his face flushed red, slicked with sweat as he panted, saliva dripping from his mouth in a lewd fashion. He curled into a ball, shivering as his ears twitched and his tail swished agitatedly. "No what, bocchan? No, don't stop? Alright then, I won't~ enjoy~" Sebastian continued seductively, forcing more of his energy into the cage, which in turn pumped even more energy into the blue haired boy. 'Well, you wanted my energy, so here it is. Have some more, until you're completely full~' He thought as he smirked, watching the boy's titillating display. "Nyaaaaah~! A—ahhhh! Hah….hah….hah…..m-mmph…" Ciel attempted to stifle his pants and moans as the energy became more intense and intrusive. 'Nnn….no…I have to stop….this….b-but this pain….it's so good….I can't stop it….but I must! I am Earl Phantomhive! I won't be done in by a mere servant…..! B-but….mmm~ this is….no, no, no! Must…call….for help….CHUBBS, COME TO ME!' Ciel ordered telepathically before his reason gave way, and his eyes glazed over with lust.

As reason faded, the cage trapping Sebastian crumbled as well, setting the exhausted and injured man free. Smirking triumphantly, he walked over to where Ciel lay sprawled on the floor, his eyes glazed with lust, cheeks tinted a lovely pink as he panted, saliva dangling from the corner of his apricot lips in a thin silver string. "Bocchan. Do you want me to help you? I can relieve you, you know…" Sebastian cooed to the boy tenderly as he lifted him into his lap, stroking his hair softly. Only panting met his ears as a reply as Ciel continued to stare with his glossy eyes. "….I see. Alright, then…" he stated calm and happy as he moved in to capture Ciel's sweet lips.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

All the servants stiffened as if suddenly shocked by an invisible force. Though nobody else could hear it, they can. It rang loud and clear, 'CHUBBS, COME TO ME!' an absolute order, and by the magnitude of its forcefulness, something big had gone down. Resolutely, Chubbs glanced at the other servants. They returned the same look of determination, each readying their weapons subtly. Nodding to them, he turned to Satan, "If Your Highness will excuse us, we must go to rescue our Master." "By all means. You must recover your master. I wish you the best of luck…you'll need it." Satan returned with a slight smile as he watched the servants leap out of the window, to fall but suddenly be brought up again on the back of Grudge Cat[2]. Together the group of demon felines flew into the skies.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Bocchan…no, Ciel….you have no idea how happy I am…finally…" Sebastian confessed truthfully as he claimed the blue-haired boy's lips in a deep kiss, swirling his tongue slowly, gently. To his delight, Ciel responded to his tongue in a gentle manner, their tongues tenderly caressing. Slowly and hesitantly, Sebastian pulled away, separating their mouths with a tiny pop. "How was that, Ciel? Are you okay?"He asked the boy softly, with which the response was, "Hnnn..ah…." Noting this response, Sebastian moved to the ribbon around Ciel's neck, and proceeded to untie it. "Alright, I understand…I'll save you from your pain right now." With that, he laid a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Just as he finished undoing the bow, the door crashed open. In stormed Ciel's demon servants, all armed and at the ready.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yes! I can't believe I got it done~! :D Yayy~ and Happy belated Easter, everyone! Hope you had lots of good Easter food and cutely shaped sweets~ I know I did :9

**[1] lesson**: If you all remember way back in chapter 6, 'Coal' was taken to be "punished" by Chubbs. It's also revealed in one brief sentence that his legitimate demon name is Peter Kleinsbury-Phantomhive, if you all remember. So why 'Coal'? Simply put, 'Coal' is a code name for when he is sent on missions. Unlike the other cat demons who grant wishes of luck (which is demon Ciel's job), his close servants act as guards and elite soldiers, much like Bard, Finny, and Meirin. All the servants who have had their names mentioned has a specific ability and do act as elite soldiers. Their abilities will be made clear in the next chapters to come!

**[2] Grudge Cat**: All the way back in chapter 1, Satan mentioned a shadowy cat-like form prowling the land which Ciel's miniature cat kingdom is built on. Seems to be made with the collective unhappy grudge of dead cats, such that it merged and formed one giant, shadowy cat. Because of how it came to be, it was named Grudge Cat. It's the first cat demon Ciel has ever made (without himself knowing, of course). Like Pluto, Grudge Cat stands at two stories tall, and is the second level of security. The first level is the barrier which Sebastian crashed through back in chapter 5.

Thank you for having the patience to hang onto this fic! We hope to receive our support in the future as well, but for now, thank you for reading this chapter! :D


	14. Recovery and Resolution

Akushujin chapter 14: Reclamation and Resolution

Hey everyone~! I know it's a long time since I last updated…things are going as usual, but recently I've been busy working on a Chibitalia cosplay, so yeah…I kinda' neglected this fic…but hopefully it's not crummy!

However, I did manage to paint-sketch a pic of Chubbs! It's here: http:/blackcat314[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Akushujin–OC–Chubbs–208362124 (just replace with actual dots, of course). I also managed to edit a screenshot and make it look like kitty Ciel~! It's here if you guys want to take a look at it: http:/my[dot]deviantart[dot]com/messages/#/d3g7dzx

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all characters and official plot. I only own this plot and the OCs that appear.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Master!" Chubbs and company charged in, armed. Nothing could prepare them for the homoerotic scene that greeted their eyes. Namely, to see their master sprawled on the ground helpless and panting, in the arms of the one who kidnapped him. All the cat demons present gaped in shock, just as Sebastian stared back in slight surprise. 'Hmm? They managed to get in? I guess tese kitties are a little more playful than I—' "Oh my Lord! That weird man punished Master the way you punished me!" the high pitched squeak of Peter, or 'Coal', snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts as well as shocked everyone in the room. All eyes turned to Chubbs, who stared shocked at Peter, then at everyone, and back at the child again. Undoubtedly, the same thought ran through everyone's minds: 'C-Chubbs…you and Peter…really? I can't believe it…' with the exception of Sebastian, who felt enraged at the child's revelation. 'Tch…he already has his own, yet he insists on keeping me away from Ciel, this two-timing[1] bastard….take a look at your so-called "new butler", Ciel! He's been cheating on you behind your back! You're too good for him…only I can give you forever, unfaltering and unceasingly!' Sebastian thought angrily as he lashed out against Chubbs, launching a stream of dagger-sharp feathers at the blond cat demon.

Not being able to counter in time, Chubbs braced himself for the hits he was sure would come, but was surprised that there was no pain. Opening his eyes, he realized that Marie had intercepted Sebastian's attack with her enlarged, cage-like tea egg[2]. "M-Marie!" Chubbs exclaimed, surprised. "Don't dawdle, Chubbs! Whatever you have done with Peter can be explained later. But for now, let's focus on what we came here for: to recover Master Ciel!" She chastised as she drew back the chain with a quick whip of her arm, the feathers falling out from the speed. Instantly, the tea egg was emptied and ready again. "R-right! Our objective is to recover Master Ciel at any and all costs. Anything else is not of importance! Let's go, everyone! The usual!" Chubbs recovered quickly and directed the rest of the servants. With practiced ease, the cat demons seemed to move together in a unified strike before Sebastian could respond.

Marie launched her enlarged tea egg again, successfully enveloping Ciel in a protective barrier. She quickly reeled the tea egg back, taking her dazed master back as well. As soon as Ciel was within the group of demons again, René took off his mask[3] and placed it over the boy's eyes while he cast a spell of healing demon magic. Meanwhile, Chubbs and Peter kept Sebastian busy while Marie and René worked to recover Ciel. Pulsing with demon energy, Chubbs opened his pocket watch and pulled the hour and minute needles simultaneously. Instantly, said watch transformed into a flail[4], the hour hand enlarging into an ornate rod with a sharp, spear-like end. The body of the watch and the minute hand dangled from the rod as a heavy ball and a pointed blade. "Rrrraaaaaahh!" He dashed towards Sebastian as he raised his weapon, Peter on his shoulder. Eyes glowing with demonic aura, Peter peered closely at Sebastian, pinpointing his weak points[5]. "Chubbs, besides that gaping hole in his chest, aim for his shoulder blades! It's where his wings sprout…and it's also one of his weak points!" "Alright, gotcha', kid!" with that , Chubbs struck out. Snapping back quickly, Sebastian dodged the onslaught of rod and blade.

However, he was not quick enough to avoid the jagged teeth of a saw wielded by the kitten who had jumped off of Chubbs' shoulder. Quickly summoning a whip of burning energy, he lashed the kitten off, successfully sending the little one flying, and the older one falling back. Staggering a few steps back from the attacks, Sebastian spat out some blood and wiped his face clean again with the back of his sleeve. "N-nyaaa….." Peter mewled weakly, slowing getting up and crawling over to Chubbs, who looked twice as battered but was nonetheless standing. Looking down briefly before scooping the kitten up, his emerald eyes flashed with worry. "It's alright, I got you. He's gonna' pay. I swear it…if not for the Master's honour, then definitely for your injuries…" His gaze fell upon Sebastian, burning with murderous rage. "C-Chubbs….w-we…we have to use that…" Peter said weakly, clutching his key-like saw[6]. "Yes, I know…I hate to admit it, but he's too strong…alright, let's do it." He replied with resolve. "Are you ready?" "Uhn." The child nodded back resolutely, both of their weapons glowing before returning to their original forms. In Chubbs' hand was his wind-up pocket watch, and in Peter's hands he held up a matching wind-up key. "Okay, let's do this!" The older opened the back of the watch, revealing a key hole. Peter inserted his key into the keyhole without hesitation, and instantly the two items glowed an eery blue-green. Instantly, the watched morphed into a golden machine gun, the hour needle enlarged into a bayonet[7]. The key, meanwhile, had transformed into a rifle, the minute hand of Chubbs' watch attached as a snipe.

"Ready?" "Ready!" With their new weapons in hand, they aimed at Sebastian. "Hope **you're** ready." They both said in unison, smirking. 'I have to admit that couple transformation is impressive…dammit, does Ciel do that with this…this two-timer too? I can't have that! Absolutely not! I will definitely take him back…and maybe we can develop a joint attack like that too! I'm definitely better-suited to be his partner than this stray cat…' Sebastian thought with jealousy as he retracted his energy whip and instead poured his energy into one of his longer feathers. Instantly, it transformed itself into a long, obsidian sword. "You can bet I'm prepared…just hope you two are ready to die." Sebastian smirked as he rushed forward, excited to cut into the synchronized pair of gun-wielding cat demons. In response, the feline pair began a series of rapid fire shots, most of which were parried by Sebastian's skillful swordplay. Some bullets clipped Sebastian's heels, and others took out some feathers from his wings. The battle raged on for some time, the cat demons and Sebastian sustaining equal injuries. Though on the whole, Chubbs had more injuries, as he had taken some blows aimed at Peter as well. However, the more he protected the kitten, the more it agitated Sebastian. 'How dare you flaunt your partnership while fighting me! Do you think I'm merely a trifle? Then let's see how you like seeing your little lover bruised and battered!' He thought angrily as he aimed his blows at the kitten instead. "Nyaaaah!" Peter cried out helplessly as he blocked the swipes of Sebastian's sword with his rifle, inching farther and farther away from Chubbs until he was finally cornered.

"Oi, your fight's with me! Leave the kid outta' this!" Chubbs shouted irately, parrying and blocking the attacks aimed at Peter as he grabbed the kitten. "Heh, what's the matter, heartache? Does it hurt to see your precious little one attacked? To see him helpless and separated from you?" Sebastian taunted, his eyes glowing a malicious red as he continued to swipe mercilessly as the cat demons slowly moved back. "Oi! Are you guys almost done recovering the Master? I'm almost out of juice!" Chubbs yelled back to Marie and René, who were busy trying to snap Ciel out of his dazed state. "Just a leetle more time, s'il vous plait[8]!" René shouted back, funneling more of his healing energy into Ciel slowly, to avoid another rush. 'Pleaze, Mastehr, vake up soon[9]!' he thought desperately as he accessed the situation for alternatives while focusing on recovering the boy's mental state. "Just try to hold up for a little longer, alright? If worse comes to worst, I'll get us out!" Marie shouted in reply as well, maintaining her barrier to create an environment of absolute isolation so that Ciel might recover faster. Chubbs and Peter continued to fire their rounds, but unfortunately for them, their weapons soon ran out of bullets.

"Crap…we're out of bullets!" Chubbs called over his shoulder to Marie and René, who stiffened at the news. "You 'ave to be keeding me! Ve 'ave not recovered Master Ciel yet!" René panicked, half of his composure lost. "Just…just try to hold him off a bit longer!" Marie yelled back desperately, maintaining her barrier. "Alright…" Chubbs gritted his teeth and stood his ground as their firearms turned back into their original weapons, the flail and saw respectively. "Well~ it looks like luck is on my side today…now if you'd quietly hand over the Young Master, that would be much appreciated…" Sebastian strode up to the two cat demons, victory smirk in place as he raised the sword above his head to deliver a finishing blow. 'Everything has happened as it should…for you see, Ciel, I am the one fated to be your Knight. No other can replace me, as you will see now…' Sebastian brought his blade down as both Chubbs and Peter braced themselves for the final blow, "I am feeling merciful today, so I suppose I'll let you both die together in one fell swoop…." However, before the blow could hit, the sword was intercepted. "What?" all three parties stopped, and looked up in shock.

Standing between Sebastian and the two cat demons was none other than Ciel himself, fully recovered and gripping the blade, his blood dripping from where the blade dug in. The crimson droplets, however, were quickly absorbed by the hungry demon blade. "M-My Lord!" both Chubbs and Peter cried out in unison while Marie and René sighed in relief as they made their way beside Ciel. "How good of you to be merciful, Sebastian. I'm afraid your mercy will have to go to waste, however…since they will not be dying today." Ciel smirked, his hand still gripping the blade which Sebastian had long since stopped forcing downwards as soon as it was gripped by the blue-haired boy. "Aww, how mean of you to reject my gift! But surely it is no great loss if a few chess pieces broke…?" Sebastian returned with equal smugness despite his injuries. "Hmph. Let me remind you they are MY chess pieces…they'll break when I **want** them to, and not any time before that. It would sully my name if I could not protect my servants from just one demon…regardless of who that demon is." Ciel replied with cold determination. "Heh. Of course, how like you. My dear, precious Young Master." Sebastian said resolutely, his sword lowered and eyes closed in mock defeat.

Ciel walked past him without so much as a side glance as the cat demons trailed after him. "Do NOT call me that. I am your master no longer, Sebastian…no, Your Highness Prince Samael[10]." Ciel finished with a steely, formal tone as he jumped out the broken window, landing on Grudge Cat, who waited outside to receive them. As soon as all the cat demons were on its back, Grudge Cat set off, and flew away into the distance. Sebastian kept his back turned even as the cat demons went farther and farther away. Hot tears made their way down his porcelain cheeks before he could stop them. Raising a shaking hand to his face, he brushed the drops lightly. He sank to his knees, one hand clutching his heart tightly as more searing tears dropped from his eyes and landed on the ebony floor tiles. He knew Ciel would one day find out about his identity in Hell, but never had he thought Ciel would ever call him by his title. Neither had he thought it would hurt so much to hear Ciel so formal towards him. 'No…bocchan….Ciel…don't call me that! Call me Sebastian again, like you always used to…' As the tears flowed freely, something fell from his jacket and fluttered lightly to the floor, absorbing his tears.

It was the picture he had taken of Ciel back when the camera was first invented in the human world. Beside the boy stood himself, proof that he was the boy's most prized possession. 'I used to be dearest to you…can we really never go back now? I know I shouldn't have let my guard down…I can't believe I've grown so weak…if it wasn't for the lack of souls, those cat demons would not stand a chance against me…I am a Prince of Hell, after all… That's it! I must form another contract, and regain my powers by consuming another soul. I will make Ciel want me again.' Sebastian stood up from the floor, hard determination in his eyes as he mended everything in his house before setting off for the human realm again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aaaaand it's done! Finally…the fight scene took a bit of careful planning…I'm really sorry if it sounds repetitive…DX It was hard trying to design their tools and weapons…hopefully I can draw them out too…I'd really like to attempt that.

**[1] two-timing:** Sebastian assumed that Chubbs and Ciel have an intimate relationship, which is why he thinks what Chubbs did to Peter was adultery. For the record though, Chubbs is simply extremely loyal to Ciel. His lover is Peter, and same thing with Peter. Peter only assumes he is to be Ciel's mate before because he bears the last name Phantomhive. However, that is because Ciel had planned for Peter to be his heir, because he (Ciel himself) does not expect to create a biological heir.

**[2]tea-egg:** A small, ball-shaped cage about the size of a ping-pong ball which dangles on a chain with a hook at the end. It is used to hold loose-leaf tea so it doesn't get into the cup when the tea is poured. The hook at the other end is used to secure the tea egg to the pot, so it doesn't roll around while the tea is brewing. I've enlarged it so it is roughly the size of a basketball when Marie fights with it, but the size can change. Speaking of which, Marie's abilities are to Retrieve and Isolate (Barrier). Her combat skills are decent, but it's clearly not enough to go against Sebastian. However, her defense is the highest of all the servants, and her isolate ability can make or break the target. On one hand, it cuts off all ties to the outside from the target, which can make the target helpless or keep them in complete peace.

**[3]mask:** If you guys remember, René was first introduced as an elegant man with a phantom-of-the-opera styled face mask that covers half his face. This mask actually has the ability to clear the wearer's senses, which is why he put it over Ciel as soon as they got him back. René's ability is Healing/Awakening. He has almost no combat skills, but his healing is very effective. His defense is second highest, next to Marie. He often works with Marie because their abilities are related to each other.

**[4]flail: **A rod with a chain, and usually a spiked ball attached to the other end of the chain. Chubbs' flail is actually more like an upside-down spear with a blade and heavy metal ball attached to the blunt end (top) with two chains. It's a very far reaching weapon, and to add form to function, because it is transformed from a brass pocket watch, it's completely golden. Out of Ciel's demon guards, Chubbs is the main offensive power. Although he's an overall balance (he can pretty much do what all the other servants do, but not as well as they can do it).

**[5]weak points:** Peter's special ability is Keen Eyes. He can easily pinpoint the most important things, as well as small details of a target. Which is why he was first used to spy on Sebastian back in chapter 3. His combat ability is higher than Marie's, but not as high as Chubbs. He is mainly fast rather than powerful, and because of his small size and ability, he is good as a hunter or assassin. However, because he is still young and rash, he has yet to be told to assassinate anyone. He is mainly the sniper of the group. His defense is also the lowest out of all the servants, due to his small size and his speed. He needs to sacrifice some defense in order to maintain his speed.

**[6]key-like saw:** Peter's own weapon. It is an enlarged skeleton key, the jagged edges make for a very dangerous looking hand-saw. Peter only uses it for close-quarter combat, and even then, it is not all that useful, since it generally hinders his speed. However, once he digs into a target, he can saw pretty fast. XD

**[7]bayonet:** A sharp blade that is attached to the end of a rifle, but I decided to play with it a bit and put it on Chubbs' machine gun instead. This piece is basically a sharp knife, and its length varies depending on the owner. Basically what it does is turn a long bodied firearm into a makeshift spear of sorts when the user runs out of bullets. Just thrust forward and stab.

**[8]s'il vous plait:** Literally "if you please", but it's generally meant as "please". It doesn't matter whether the subject is singular or plural, the plural form of "you" is always used to confer respect, because the speaker is asking someone to do something for them. I have seen some fics translate it as "s'il te plait", which I understand is translating it for a singular subject. However, that is, as I understand it, mistaken. I'm not too sure about French in the United States, but I've never come across "please" ever being spoken this way in my country.

**[9]** **Pleaze, Mastehr, vake up soon:** René clearly thinks with a French accent as well. XD (Well, as good of a French accent as I can convey through typed words)

**[10]Your Highness Prince Samael:**I know it's barely been mentioned, because Satan probably only brought it up twice throughout the fic, but it's what I see Sebastian as being. Samael of Lust and Wrath. In an earlier chapter, I had explained that it was peculiar for Sebastian to have the last name "Michaelis", which can be read as "Michaels" or "Michael-is", denoting that he is somewhat like Archangel Michael, or close to him. Samael is the Angel of Death, who was defeated by Archangel Michael during the Fall, and became the demon of Lust and Wrath, which seems to suit Sebastian's character. Remember the nun-banging (anime first season), and punching Grell in the face after he found out Grell really hated face-attacks? Yeah, Lust and Wrath right there. Ciel's usage of the formal address to Sebastian denotes that he is no longer close or dear to him anymore, which is why Sebby is heartbroken when he heard Ciel call him that.

Next chapter: Sebastian takes on another contract! What will Ciel do? Will he get jealous? Will Sebastian fall for his new master? Or will he gain the power he needs to make Ciel want him again? Stay tuned~!


	15. His circumstances

Akushujin chapter 15: His circumstances and his circumstances

Omg~~! I know this is a very, very late update, so once again, my apologies to everyone who has kindly reviewed, faved, alerted, or simply dropped by to read this story~! Thank you so much for sticking by this story, even though it's so long and seems to go everywhere~ I'm trying to wrap up this story and start on my other one, but the plot is rather eluding me.

Of course, a lot has also been happening on my end, hence the late update. First there was Anime North 2011 and sorting out the pictures (those of you who went, I was the Chibitalia :D). After that, it was my June LSAT down in Buffalo, NY…and that's over with. Then there was my cousin's wedding, which was hectic to prepare for, but well worth the fuss. It was so sweet and romantic~! Aaannd of course there is still Father's Day to prepare for, and a cosplay picnic as well!

Anyway, that's basically my schedule for the (remaining) month of June, so yeah…basically. Does anyone know anything about Fan Expo? I'm thinking of going this year, but I'm not too sure yet whether I should go or not. :/

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all plot, characters, and merchandise including but not limited to the anime, drama CDs, art collections, and OST soundtracks. I only own this plot and the OCs in them.

Warnings: Character OOC-ness, and bodily contact.

"who…"= speaking

'who…?'= thoughts

_Who_ = flashback/ dream sequence

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'How troublesome. What to do…what to do? The me right now is not powerful enough to take back my bocchan from those meddlesome kitties…but to form another contract…of course, I have been freed from the one binding Ciel and I…but I don't want to serve another! It's…it's just like cheating on him~! I cannot do that!...But if I don't, I won't have the strength to take Ciel back… if I had strength, I can take him back, even if he doesn't want to come…' His crimson eyes glowed a bright, ominous vermillion as his thoughts became predatory. '….he'll come to stay by me with time, I will make him see.' He thought finally, after a moment of self struggle. With his mind made, Sebastian expanded his aura, feeling the air for any delicate strands of wishes, summons. Concentrating, Sebastian searched each of the various waves permeating the air…there were more summons than before, even in such a modern age. Actually, truth be told, many "breakthroughs" and "miracles" of the late 20th and 21st century were dealings with demons. It is more popular now since many humans don't believe in demons in the technological age.

As he searched through the waves, a peculiar strand of a summon caught his attention. It was so very abnormal… 'two people with the exact same wish, and willing to contract to one demon for this one wish? What could possibly be so important that they'd do that?' Sebastian thought as he headed upwards in the direction of that summon, the air around him crackled with the raw energy as he neared the surface of the Human world. Anticipation and curiosity drove Sebastian as he broke through the summoning seal, appearing in his crow form in front of the one who summoned a demon. "Is it thy wish to form a contract?" Sebastian asked in his smooth, baritone voice, lifting his head to peer through the flurry of feathers that typically mark his entrance to a summon. "Y-yes! Please, help us! We're at our wit's end!" He was slightly surprised that there was indeed two people willing to form a contract with him for that one wish. Of course, technically, one demon can only serve one master, one at a time. But what of two humans who both want the same wish fulfilled? 'Well…I generally can't make a contract with two humans at the same time, that will make it hard in terms of who to obey absolutely…well, I make a contract with whomever is more eager to be contracted.' Sebastian thought as he continued with his query. "Very well. What are the terms of the contract?" He asked in a smooth, baritone voice, still perching on a branch.

"W-we are old…and though we have fared well, we have no child! All we wish for, nearing the end of our lives, is to be buried by a son and be assured that our work will be put to good use even after we are gone. There's also the pact with our dear old friends that we can't possibly break, even though we've lied and postponed it for so long! So please, demon, play the role of a good son and help us fulfill this promise! Only then can we die in peace…even if it is to hell that we go instead…" An old man pleaded to Sebastian frantically, with his equally old wife by his side. Both made for a well-dressed elderly couple, it was easy to see these people were rich and well off. "Are you certain that it is thy wish to form a contract? And the contract of which the terms are as you have listed?" Sebastian asked once again, just to make sure these old people really knew what they were doing. "Demon, why do you ask…? My wife and I are willing to sell our souls for this one wish…why must you hesitate? You only have all to gain and nothing to lose from this…!" the old man cried out frantically, afraid of his request being rejected, after what he had gone through to summon the demon. 'If it is only a matter of appearances and formality, they can well have hired an actor to play this all out…perhaps there is something about this wish of theirs that an ordinary human cannot fulfill…especially that part about a promise with their dear old friends…' Sebastian thought as he took in the old couple's frantic looks of despair. They radiated anxiety and desperation the way a roaring fire emitted heat on harsh winter nights.

"Very well. But I can only be contracted to serve one master at a time, so choose. Which of you will form this contract with me?" Sebastian asked, still in his demon bird form, watching the couple with beady eyes, somewhat glittering with jealousy. 'How very…loving…to be willing to sacrifice themselves both for this one wish…so integrated with each other's will…' "W-will you only take one soul, then?"the old woman asked shakily. "One soul per contract is as the ancient laws state. You must choose, whether it will be your soul, or your husband's." Sebastian replied somewhat coldly, the old couple's love somehow irritated him. Only the thought that Ciel and himself might become as loving a couple as these two served to keep Sebastian from simply tearing them to shreds and watching the other despair as their partner was torn in front of them. "Then please take mine! Form the contract with me, and leave my wife alone!" The old man bursted out as soon as he heard that only one soul can be taken. "No, please, don't! Take mine instead, and spare his!" the elderly woman replied just as pitifully, if not more so, than her husband. 'What? This is certainly interesting…Most humans would beg to be spared and betray each other where their lives are at stake…but I suppose it is because this couple is nearing their end anyhow. Hmm….who to choose?' Sebastian pondered as he continued to stare at the couple pleading desperately for him to take one of them and spare the other.

"Please, you do not deserve to go to Hell, or wherever else lies beyond the end of this contract. Margaret, I have been a gentleman from the moment you met me, and I will continue to be a gentleman until our very last. Let me bear the brunt of the burden, I would rather have my soul be burned and tormented forever than to go wherever I may after death, knowing that you are the one burning in my stead." The old man turned and now pleaded to his wife, grief in his face apparent. "Oh no, no~! I'd never be at peace if I knew you were burning!" the old woman now known as Margaret replied to her husband, sobbing. Unable to take this drama anymore, Sebastian huffed and flew before the couple. "Just to make things clear, souls do not burn when they are transferred over to a demon, they are consumed as a source of food. I promise not to make it painful for the one of you who forms the contract. Only please do settle on who is to form a contract, time is running out." To emphasize his impatience, he ruffled his feathers a bit, stalking back and forth between the man and the woman as he did so.

"O-oh! Thank you! See, Margaret, I will not burn! Just rest your heart and leave it to your man!" The old man exclaimed happily to his wife. "No, no, Jonathan, it is I who will not burn, so you need not worry for me! Please, let me do this." The old woman grasped her husband's hands and pleaded. "Might I suggest a situation that would be impartial and fair?" Sebastian interrupted their melodrama yet again, and produced from his wings a single, golden coin. "Shall we leave it up to chance, then?" He offered the couple in his smooth, baritone voice. "A-ah…yes, I suppose I cannot argue with luck." The old woman looked at the coin warily. "Well, I guess we can't really argue about it since it is a matter of chance…the demon would not gain anything by rigging this coin toss, after all." The old man reasoned, and with that they settled on a coin toss to decide who would form the contract and forfeit their soul. "Alright then, heads will be the man, tails will be the woman. On the count of three…one…two…three!" Sebastian flipped the coin up with his wing, and the coin flipped a few times in midair before landing again. The dust cleared, and the coin revealed heads. "It's heads! It's heads! Well, Margaret, it seems Fate has deemed for me to remain your gentleman to the last, then." With that, the old man kissed his wife's hand once, and turned to Sebastian. "Well, demon, I shall make the pact with you, then. In return for my soul, you are to serve as our son, and manage our business as well as fulfill our promise to our dear friends, until the end of my life. Then, and only then, will my soul be forfeit to you." "Very well, I accept those terms, and claim your soul in return as payment." With that, a storm of feathers rose again, and the old man screamed as a contract seal was burned onto the back of his back.

Once the storm of feathers settled, the man gasped as his wife supported him. Sebastian had changed into his human form, and bowed politely to the old couple. "Will this form do, Master? Or do you desire that I change into another form?" The couple gasped at the sight of Sebastian's human form. "Oh! No, this will do just fine! Margaret, we're so blessed to have such a beautiful son, aren't we?" The old man clasped his wife's hands in happiness. "Oh dear, that we are! I never thought I would say this, but…what a beautiful man! I can't wait to show everyone my beautiful son!" Margaret giggled giddily. Sebastian could not help but sweatdrop at the reactions of the old couple. They rather remind him of his older brother Satan, who liked very much to dote on him in that aspect as well. Except to Satan, Sebastian was more "cute" than "beautiful". "Ahem!" Sebastian cleared his throat loudly, snapping the old couple out of their revelry. 'What is with old people and their need to dote on younger individuals anyway?' Sebastian thought to himself irately. "Oh! One more thing, call me Daddy…..uh….?" the old man exclaimed happily, though at a loss at what to call the demon. "Very well. Mas—uhm, Daddy has yet to name me." Sebastian humoured the old man as he flashed them his signature 'you-are-an-idiot' smile. 'Though I must say I am liking this arrangement less and less…I'd rather keep the name bocchan gave me, but this is needed in order for me to get him back…' Sebastian thought to himself, but was snapped out of his self reflection, "Margaret dear, did you hear that? He called me Daddy~!" the old man squealed happily, the loaded smile absolutely lost on him. "Oh yes! Call me Mama next~!" The old woman piped up. "Y-yes, well…uh…that will have to wait. Now if mas-ahem, Daddy would give me a name to go by?" Sebastian's false smile was still fixed into place as he turned to the old man. "Oh….do you not have a name, demon? W-well, in that case, I guess we'll call you Simon. You'll be our son, Simon de Bouvoir." The old man settled, nodding to himself, his elderly wife following suit. "Very well, then. I shall be him, then." Sebastian, now named Simon, bowed respectfully again, and the feathers faded. They now stood in what appeared to be a ballroom in tones of viridian and lilac. Although it was not dripping with gold and crystals the way most rich folks would have their ballrooms, it was clear from the ornate furniture and the tastefully chosen pieces displayed throughout that spoke of wealth.

"Let me give you an overview of what it is that you are to do in detail, then, Simon." The old man led Simon to a long, marble table with matching chairs, and they all sat down. "You are now to be our son Simon de Bouvoir, and the sole heir to our company, Bouvoir and Sons Fine Jewelry. Furthermore, you have just returned from studying abroad in Germany. Since the family business is in dealing fine jewelry and gems, I would like you to familiarize yourself with the products, the business management, and our reputation." The old man pushed a stack of folders and books towards the jet-haired youth who sat across from him. "Of course, I shall have them memorized like the back of my hand before long, Daddy." 'Simon' accepted the stack of folders and books and smiled his false, reassuring smile yet again. Delighted with the easy acceptance, the old man got up and clasped a hand onto Simon's shoulder. "Good to hear that, son. Welcome to the family! Come, your mother and I will introduce you to the servants. Oh, by the way, since you are of age, you should call me Father in front of the servants." With that, the three of them got up and exited the ballroom. Unbeknownst to the three of them, a pair of purple eyes that had been watching intently from a window blinked, absorbing the information he had just heard. After a while, the lavender ball of fur turned and bounded away, into the earth as it opened up again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ooh~ Sammy~ you're up for some more fun already! …Which reminds me, this might be a most opportune time to test this out." Satan smirked deviously as he turned from his viewing orb to look at a blue, velvet ribbon that lay in his hand, with a curious black rune fixed on it. The rune glittered a sinister black as Satan tilted it back and forth, admiring his handiwork. "Time to pay a visit to the little kitty~" He sang as he lept from his gunmetal throne and prepared to head out, with the ribbon in his hand.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"My Lord…? I understand you may still be recovering from the recent series of events, but Peter has brought back news on the target you had him spy on." Chubbs knocked on the rosewood doors of Ciel's room. "Come in." Ciel answered warily from his bed, still slightly tired from the showdown with Sebastian. "Pardon the intrusion." Chubbs bowed as soon as he stepped into the room. "What has Peter got to report concerning Sebastian's actions?" Ciel demanded straightforwardly as always, unconcerned with the formalities of his servants. It was to be expected, of course, but not paid special attention to. Chubbs bowed once again before beginning, "Peter reports that the target Sebastian Michaelis has gone to the human realm and has formed a new contract." 'A new contract, huh? So you've moved on…so much for claiming to love me, Sebastian. Thwarted once and you already give up? How unlike you…or perhaps you never meant anything at all by your proclamations of love. Maybe you really were just playing around… but it is still unforgiveable nonetheless!' Ciel thought bitterly as continued to question Chubbs, "Anything to report about his new master? What other details of this contract has Peter been able to gather?" "It would seem that the target's master is an old man with an equally old wife. The details of the contract is that the target is to serve as the son of the contractor. There seems to be a promise between the contractor and his friends that require absolute obedience from the son in order to fulfill." Chubbs read off the clipboard given to him by Peter as Ciel sat listening.

"Is that all?" Ciel asked, after listening to the last word uttered by Chubbs. "Yes My Lord, there is nothing else written in this report." Chubbs bowed as he confirmed the conclusion of Peter's report. "I see." Ciel rested his chin on one hand as he pondered what to do next. 'Hmm….so the circumstances are like this…hmm…though it doesn't seem as though he's cheating on me…but still…! What if…wait, wait, wait…cheating? Who cares what he does? He and I are over long ago! What he does is none of my business. Still, it could prove to be entertaining to see how he fares…now if only—' He was snapped out of his pondering by the abrupt entrance of Satan. "Ciiieeell~~! I need your help~!" The older demon chirped in a singsong voice as he waltzed happily into the room, ignoring Chubbs and making his way straight to Ciel, dangling the blue velvet choker in front of his face. "I need you to test this out for me~" Satan said lightly, as if that was enough to fully explain what the velvet ribbon did. "…You need me to wear a new choker that you made…? Don't you have those demonesses for stuff like this…?" Ciel retorted in a bored tone, not even sparing a glance at the ribbon. "Hehhh~….that's so mean~! This isn't some paltry trinket! It's a Limiter that I made! Of course, many other demons have made Limiters, but this one was crafted by me, the great Satan! You should feel extremely privileged to be asked to test it out!" The older demon pouted as he half whined and half complained. "Hmm. So it is…but what does a 'Limiter' do?" Ciel asked, still somewhat bored, but he gave a glance to the Limiter in Satan's hands.

"Oh~ this little baby? This little baby conceals your demonic aura! With this you can conceal your demonic aura when you head to the human world! That way, no other demon knows you're there! It's super sweet for ultra popular demons like us, so I thought it'd be good if I can go to the human world once in a while and not have other demons haggle me, since it's usually in the human world that they can even get within a meter of me." Satan explained rather haughtily, never forgetting to trace everything back to praise for himself. "….I see…and you want me to test it out? Aren't you confident in what you make?" Ciel asked steadily, though one could hear a slight tremor of excitement edging his tone. "Of course I have confidence in what I make! It's just, if I use it, I don't really need a Limiter to conceal my aura, so I can't really tell when my aura is concealed by the Limiter, or by my own abilities. Since it's you, then you can tell when the Limiter is doing its job and when you're the one concealing your aura!" He replied just as coolly, flipping his long black hair as he spoke. "…Alright then. I'll test this out. It works simply by me putting it on, right?" Ciel finally spoke up after a few minutes of pondering, heaving a false sigh as he reached his palm out to receive the item. "Yep! Remember to try to lessen its contact with water as much as possible, though! It tends to become less effective. Anyway, have fun! Remember to write me a report once you're done!" With that, Satan disappeared in a puff of crimson smoke and golden sparks.

'Well….I guess I have to make a trip to the human world now. That's right! This isn't to check on Sebastian, not at all! I'm only doing this to test out Satan's Limiter…maybe I'll go see him once in a while in the human world or something…but mostly I'll be just testing this out.' With his mind made up, he turned to Chubbs, who still stood there in case his lord needed him to do something. "Chubbs, I'm leaving you to keep things running for me while I go away for a bit. I shall be testing out Satan's Limiter in the Human World. Expect me to be back in about a month or so." Ciel spoke resolutely as he tied the choker to his neck. "Understood, My Lord" Chubbs bowed one more time before speaking up, " Does My Lord require me to prepare any things for his departure?" "No, Chubbs. Not for the moment. If I need anything, I shall summon you, or come to collect it myself." Ciel replied as he prepared a portal to the Human World. "Safe journeys then, My Lord." With that, Chubbs stood aside as Ciel entered the portal. "We shall await your orders and your return." The manservant said as Ciel faded deeper into the crackling chasm, waving behind him was the only gesture that showed the servant his lord had heard.

[][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It had been a few weeks since Sebastian, or "Simon" had started his role as the De Bouvoir's sole heir. It was certainly quite different from his previous contracts. In many previous contracts, he had been the one to serve, although there were others below him. This was the first time he had played a rich family's sole heir, and had any human thing he could want at his beck and call. Of course, he also did well to continue the business exchanges, and in the few short weeks that he had been there, had already doubled the weekly earnings of Bouvoir and Sons Fine Jewelry. Since he was given anything he wanted, Simon had naturally filled his wing of the estate with cats, and cat-related products. Presently, the heir was in the kitchen, making sweets. It was, of course, not needed, but Simon had found it hard to keep the habit of making sweets down. So now he hummed lightly as he whipped some cream in a bowl as rain drizzled miserably outside. As he worked, he couldn't help but sense a constant flash of something from his peripheral vision. Looking to the window, he could vaguely make out a tiny, midnight blue blur moving around outside. Curiosity piqued, "Simon" (Sebastian) made his way to the window, and opened it. Whatever was lurking outside had ducked down, and out of sight. Not to be defeated, Simon smirked to himself slightly, and left the window open as he returned to making the cream for his cake, while said cake baked in the oven. From his peripheral, he could see that the blur had popped back up again.

After putting the final touches on his cake, the black-haired man turned to the window, and this time, what was lurking there had been too slow to hide. Outside the window lurked a midnight blue kitten, its blue orbs staring in a daze, no doubt lured by the aroma of a baking cake. Quickly hiding his smile, Simon(Sebastian) cut a slice of the cake, and put it on the table next to the window. Looking as if he hadn't noticed the kitten was there, he turned back to the counter to cut out more slices of cake. Whistling lightly as he worked, he smiled to himself as he heard some light shuffling behind him. Slowly, he turned around, and was rewarded with the sight of the cute little kitten lapping shyly at the cream filling in the middle. Slowly and quietly, he made his way up to the table, whisperingly lightly in the kitten's ear, "How do you like it?" as he stroked the kitten's head softly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Ugh….stupid rain…' Ciel thought as he breached the surface of the human world. Quickly, before anyone saw, he changed into the form of a midnight-blue kitten to avoid hassle. Humans tend not to pay attention to stray animals, anyway. Closing his eyes, he focused on locating Sebastian's demonic aura. Although most demons tend to hide their auras when in the human world, it was still pretty easy to find if one focused. To throw a demon off even if they were focused required the use of a Limiter. After a moment of simply feeling the air, he finally located Sebastian's aura, and followed the trail of it. The trail brought the kitten to a huge estate, quite unlike the Phantomhive manor. Following the trail of aura, it brought him to a window, where he could hear a soft humming from inside. The voice was baritone and mellow, and without a doubt, Sebastian's. Scrambling onto one of the hedges, kitten Ciel managed to climb up to the window, and gaze curiously inside. His eyes stopped at the ingredients laid out on the counter. It looked like Sebastian was making cake! However, his eyes snapped back to Sebastian, just in time to see him going over to the window. Quickly, the kitten jumped deeper into the hedges, just out of sight, and kept very still. After a moment, he was sure Sebastian was gone, and clambered back up again, watching as the man worked. As he turned around, Ciel ducked down, hoping no part of himself showed over the window ledge. He braced himself as he heard the footsteps near, and a light 'clink' could be heard near the window. However, what startled the kitten was when the footsteps retreated again after the 'clink'.

Curious and startled, kitten Ciel looked up again, and was met with the sight of a delicious slice of cake in front of him. 'Yay~! It's cake!' his kitten mind shouted joyfully before the earl side of his mind could process the information. As if moving of its own accord, Ciel's body stepped into the room and onto the table, making its way to the delectable slice of cake. Giving a tiny sniff, he confirmed that the cake was indeed safe to eat, and proceeded to lick the cream filling. 'Mmmm….so smooth and creamy…' Ciel thought as he continued to lick the cake. However, his enjoyment was cut to an abrupt stop when a smooth, silky voice whispered in his ear, "How do you like it?" followed by soft rubbing on his head. Ciel immediately froze, both from the petting and the possibility that Sebastian might have already discovered who he was. 'Okay, act natural, act natural, like a normal kitten…' Ciel chanted in his mind. "m-meww…." He mewled lightly, slowly scrambling from the hand that petted him. "Aww…what's wrong, my sweet little baby?" Sebastian cooed as picked up the kitten, taking note of its blue eyes and midnight blue fur. "Meoww…." Ciel continued to feign innocence as he mewed, as if he had no idea what was going on. "Hmm~ blue fur and blue eyes…ah…." Sebastian smiled as he continued to look at Ciel's kitten form. 'Oh crap…did I get discovered already…? Ok…what to do if he does bust me…' "You look just as cute as someone I know~ blue fur and blue eyes….I know just what to name you!" Sebastian cooed to the tiny, fluffy kitten in his arms. 'Here it comes…I'm busted for sure' Ciel thought as he frantically looked around for some sort of excuse. "I'll name you Blueberry!" Sebastian proclaimed happily, while kitten Ciel froze in shock.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Phew~ finally done this chappie! Again, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, faved, alerted, and simply dropped by to read my humble little fic! Thanks so much for sticking by us, even though I took forever to update…but I really have a lot going on for me right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter: How will Ciel cope with becoming Sebastian's pet? And what's this about Simon's 'fiancee'! More importantly, will Sebastian/Simon's "father" ever get a name? Stay tuned~!


	16. Doting on the sweet truth

Akushujin chapter 16: Doting on the sweet truth

I'm sorry for such a belated update again…as usual….*bows* Deepest gratitude to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, or dropped by to check out this fic! You guys are truly awesome for putting up with this fic even though the updates are slow.

The summer heat is really getting to me…and I just can't find it in me to type while the summer heat is making my shirt stick to my skin and my keyboard getting all sticky from sweat…=A= Enough of my life for now, let's move on to the story~! I have the chapters written, but I'm too lazy to type them…*sobs but is bricked*

Sebastian: Allow me to say that you would not have been in such a mess had you not simply created an updating schedule and stuck to it. Afterall, I deserve my Ciel and the fans deserve their fandom~ *absolutely smug and self-centered mode*

….Can you please go away, Sebastian? You, as a fictional character, don't suffer the summer heat. Nor do you need to type on a sweaty keyboard, so don't talk. Really. Don't.

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns ALL of Kuroshitsuji , characters and merchandise alike. I only own this plot and the OCs that occur.

WARNING: Neko-baka Sebastian ahead, OOC tsundere kitten Ciel ahead.

"Blabbity-blah"= speech

'Blabbity-blah' = thought

_Blabbity-blah_ = flashback/dream sequence

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Oh~my sweet little Blueberry~" Sebastian (now named Simon) cooed to the blue kitten in his arms for the umpteenth time that day. Of course, he had his suspicions that this splendid kitten was actually his beloved bocchan...there were just too many similarities. However, that will require some testing to prove, which is what he planned to do. "You're so cute! So soft and fluffy~" the black haired man sang happily as he rubbed his face against the kitten's downy fur. 'Nya….this is so warm and comfortable….' Ciel thought absentmindedly as he purred and nuzzled Simon's face… 'Just to look like a normal cat, of course! N-not that I like nuzzling Sebastian o-or anything!' the kitten reassured himself mentally as he continued to purr and enjoy the gentle treatment. 'Hmmm….nuzzles back…definitely not something Ciel would do…but it's still too early to say this isn't him…I know!' Simon analyzed the situation for a while before stopping his snuggling, earning a mew of protest from the kitten in his arms.

'Nya! Why'd he stop! Keep rubbing me, dammit! …Wait, what if I've been found out already! No…..there's no way he could have found out. I'm certain my acting was perfect. He probably just stopped perving because he's tired, that lazy demon…it's a good thing he stopped…' kitten Ciel continued to reason with himself as he sat on the couch, Simon having left the room soon after he stopped snuggling him. "Blueberry~I'm back~!" Simon chimed happily as he waltzed back in with an armful of fine cloth and various ribbons and jewels. "M-meow?" Ciel turned and mewled uncertainly, eying the pile of fineries within Simon's arms. "Yes sweetie~ we're going to dress you up all nice and pretty~" he sang happily as he pulled out a silken, sky blue ribbon from the pile and slid a silver rose charm on it. It was one of the many "Property of Simon de Bouvoir" tags that he had prepared for the numerous strays that he managed to pick up and keep. 'Ciel hates getting all dressed up fancy…if this kitten throws a fit, it's definitely him!' The older man thought as he moved to tie the ribbon around the kitten's neck, but paused for a moment.

'Hmmm…I'm feeling that this kitten is a tad more special than others…even if he turns out not to be Ciel…still, just to be safe~' Sebastian (now named Simon, but because this moment is a Sebastian moment) hummed as he added a sapphire to the pet tag, and with a swish of his finger, changed the tag to read, "Property of Sebastian Michaelis". "There we are, now on it goes~" he sang merrily as he tied the fancy collar onto Ciel's neck. 'What the-!...no, no, no….hang in there Ciel, don't want your cover blown. Act like a pet cat…endure…' the blue kitten thought as he stayed put and allowed the ribbon to be tied around his neck, even purring and rubbing his face against Simon's arm after the ribbon was tied. "Aww~ what a good boy you are! As a reward, I'll dress you up extra nice~" Simon rubbed the kitten's head affectionately while his other hand rummaged through the pile for some kitten clothing. 'Hmm…no resistance. In fact, complete obedience…guess he's not Ciel after all. Still, it's such a charming kitten!' Simon thought as he looked through the pile, a little bit disappointed that he had apparently guessed wrong. 'Eww….I never want to go through that again…it's like saying thanks to a robber who robbed you…' kitten Ciel thought as groomed himself on the couch.

"Ah! Found one!" Simon chirped happily as he pulled out a tiny cape of sapphire blue silk edged with black lace. "Meow?" Ciel was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he was whisked into Simon's lap again, and the article of clothing got secured on him without much fuss. "There~ all good~" the older of the two cooed happily as he brushed the kitten's fur. "Perfect! Time for some pictures~" The jet-haired man sighed happily as he got off the couch and reached for the camera that had been sitting on the tea table next to the couch. 'Sebastian…you neko-baka….' Ciel thought as he sighed inwardly and rested his head on his paws, his tail swishing to and fro idly. After hours of Sebastian (Simon) snapping pictures of him, he was finally free to wander the house again.

So it was in such a routine way, of Sebastian doing work for the company and increasing sales at an alarming rate, and the daily kitty photoshoots, that Ciel spent a month as Sebastian's pet. Unbeknownst to the kitten, Sebastian had been paying close attention to the photos developed. Although it was not very obvious, he observed a gradually darkening blur in the photos of his kitten. Blurs that seem to slowly reveal a vague image of a blue haired boy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile, back in Hell, the dark Lord Satan himself sat a luxurious tub of pink, foamy water. On the surface floated crimson, whole roses while the man hummed and scrubbed himself with an equally luxurious foam flower. Nothing could have ruined this perfect moment of indulgence had it not been for a knock on the door. "Hmph. Who is it?" the man asked irately, unhappy that his relaxation time was being interrupted. Not to mention his image of luxuriousness being flawed and cut short. 'Such a crime it is…to disturb this glorious me in my time of glorious indulgence…' he thought as scrubbed at a nail. "I-it is I, Sire. I need to have a word with you…" a weakly humble voice replied, no doubt belonging to some imp. "…fine. What is it that you must speak to me about, imp?" He asked, emphasizing the last word to further intimidate the poor creature. "Sire, if I may ask, that limiter you bestowed upon Lord Ciel…it has been made demon technology[1] resistant as well, yes?" the imp asked in a rushed manner from the other side of the door, afraid to get the answer.

Upon hearing that question, Satan dropped his foam flower. Crap. He had forgotten to make it demon technology proof. Though the limiter hides the user's aura from demons and from the detection of some human gadgets that were susceptible to picking up paranormal things (such as mirrors, cameras, radios, etc.), he had forgotten to proof it against demon technology. With the added strength of demonic powers to normal gadgets, the user would all but be revealed. "O-of course I have! How dare you doubt my foresight and abilities as a ruler! Whatever gave you the nerve to question me?" Satan recovered quickly and answered, slightly annoyed that an imp had pointed out the one thing he had forgotten. "N-nothing Sire! Only Lord Ciel's retainer, a , would like to know. That is all." The imp stuttered back. "Tell him he has nothing to worry about. Now leave me alone. Am I clear?" Satan replied with finality, the last part edged with a dangerous anger. "Y-y-yes sir! R-right away, sir!" the imp replied hastily as he sped away.

"Ah…so that was what I was forgetting. Oh well, what are the chances of kitty running into demon technology in the human world after all?" Satan asked to no one in particular as he continued to scrub himself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yup. There was no doubt about it, the photos are definitely showing signs of a blue haired boy in them. 'Hmmm…what if I….' moving to confirm his suspicions, Simon lifted the purple camera he got from his brother Satan[2] and pointed the device at his midnight blue kitten. What he saw almost made him drop the camera in happiness. Reflected within the monitor of the demon camera, was Ciel in all his cat demon glory, idling around. 'Hmm….but if this is Ciel, there is certainly something going on…it is not him to suddenly play up for no reason…if he is playing the part of an obedient pet, he must have been sent here to do something. I should stay put for now and see what he is up to.' He thought as he continued to observe his beloved Ciel.

"Blueberry~" he tried cooing, and his breath almost hitched in his throat as the kitten climbed onto his lap. To any other normal person, it would just look as though a kitten had climbed onto a man. However, reflected within the demonic camera, was an absolutely different truth. Through the camera, Sebastian watched with contained lust as Ciel, with his demonic cat ears and tail swishing idly, climbed onto his lap and straddled his waist. The boy looked up at him with round, questioning eyes, and his soft, pink mouth slightly open in an "o" shape. The silver charm around his neck flashed in a taunting manner, the words "Property of Sebastian Michaelis" glimmering pointedly as if to testify to his ownership. Sebastian quickly snapped a couple of pictures with the demonic camera, and was pleased to find out that the pictures came out exactly as he saw them.

From then on, he used the purple camera to do his kitten photo shoots, while kitten Ciel pretended to act like a kitten, unaware of the fact that Sebastian now knew full well that it was him. The only thing was, the photo shoots somehow got a bit more disturbing, Sebastian's hands lingering a bit longer in other areas, and the poses somehow a bit more…alluring? But Ciel didn't complain, he now got to eat sweets during the photos…most noticeably a lot of creamy desserts that were somewhat messy and mostly ended in him getting white cream all over his body. The routines continued as they did for yet another month, until one day, Simon (Sebastian) was called out in the middle of one of their photo sessions by his "parents".

At first, Ciel thought nothing of them, as he wandered over to the shelf housing Blueberry Collection #2. That's right, within two months, Sebastian(Simon) had managed to create two shelves' worth of photo albums. As Ciel idly pawed at one of the albums on the second shelf, he heard bits of conversation between Simon and his parents. "You see, Simon, we made a promise with our lifelong friends that we intend to keep, no matter what. Our pride and the future of our companies rest on this, which is also precisely why we contracted you to be our son." "Indeed. And what is your order?" "You need to marry our friend's daughter." At such a revelation, Ciel could not help but slip, and his paw hit the angle of one album. The album fell out of its place and landed open on the floor. Ciel was both shocked and humiliated at what he saw. In the album was himself in full cat demon form in very…compromising poses. It's not compromising if he was in cat form, but it certainly looked wrong if he was in human form, which he was in the pictures. No wonder Sebastian had him do all those poses that were awkward looking for kittens. 'He knew it was me! But…how long did he know?' With those thoughts in mind, Ciel went about knocking over the albums, each of them falling out to reveal him in his demon form. After jumping to and fro and knocking almost every album out, Ciel was able to deduce that Sebastian had known it was him for at least a month or so. 'Aaaaaaaaaagh! I have never felt so humiliated and stupid in my entire life! Stupid for not thinking he'd have demon technology on him…he's a demon after all, of course he'd have some special demon tech! Looks like Satan's Limiter is useless against demon technology. Better note that down in a report…ugh, I've played sweet little pet to Sebastian for no reason…that bastard. I bet he had so much fun laughing while he took the liberty to shoot semi-erotic pictures of me without me knowing…' the more Ciel pondered on this issue, the angrier he became. 'And to top it all off, he's getting married to some other rich little bitch! I don't care if it's part of his contract to do it, but hell if I'm staying around to watch him spite me! Hmph!' with that final thought, Ciel bounded out an open window. As soon as he was outside, a crack in the earth opened up, and he leapt into the abyss, the earth closing once again as soon as the kitten was in.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You see, Simon, we made a promise with our lifelong friends that we intend to keep, no matter what. Our pride and the future of our companies rest on this, which is also precisely why we contracted you to be our son." John de Bouvoir said to his "son", Simon. Since it was part of his contract, he replied with his standard poker face, "Indeed. And what is your order?" "You need to marry our friend's daughter." Surprised, Sebastian (now named Simon) quickly recovered and replied with a straight face, "Yes, father." "Excellent! I see there won't be any problems, then. You will meet your fiancée two weeks from now, and if all goes well, you two should be well married by the end of next month!" John replied happily, unaware of the subtle glare that the demon sent his way. 'It was bad enough that I had to form a contract with you…I would never acknowledge anyone else as my master except for my beloved Ciel…and to add insult to injury, I have to enter a sham marriage with some human…and a spoiled princess at that…I suppose I'll just have to cut the contract short by "accidenting" my fiancée.' Simon thought, until the sound of crashes snapped him out of his thoughts, and he rushed back upstairs to his reading room.

'Ciel! Is he alright? I hope he's okay, I heard many crashes…of course, he could save himself by turning back into demon form, but I'd better check just in case…' Sebastian thought frantically as he hurried up the stairs with inhuman speed and flung the doors open. "Blueberry~! Blueberry! Here boy~" He walked around the large room, calling out the pet name. After having no response, he turned his attention to the pile of fallen photo albums. After seeing the first opened album, everything clicked into place. 'Such a shame…I wanted to keep him for a lot longer…maybe even forever…but I suppose I will have to wait until this contract is done before I can return to the Demon World and take him back.' Idly looking around, Sebastian began to see a pattern in the albums that were knocked out. It was only the ones where he managed to capture Ciel in his demon form that were knocked out, the albums from a month before, still showing his kitten form were left undisturbed. 'Hmm…I guess he didn't just leave because he knew I found out…by the amount of albums, he must have been investigating. But what? What was he investigating?' The black-haired man continued to pace around the room, but he stopped when he heard faint conversation from near the shelves again. Looking down, he saw that the conversation came through from the air vents in the floor.

'Ah. The crashes came…let's see…shortly after my current master gave me the order, which meant either that Ciel had been investigating before that order and he happened to discover this around the same time that the order had been given. Or he heard about my marriage, and…became jealous? Oh my Ciel…how cute you are…' Sebastian thought to himself, though it could just be conjecture on his part regarding the reason why Ciel left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Fuming, Ciel roughly yanked both the Limiter and his "collar" off as soon as he was back inside his demonic mansion. He had all but ignored the greetings of his loyal servants and headed straight to his room, ordering no one to bother him as he went about his silent sulking. 'stupid Sebastian and his stupid contract, and his stupid neko-baka mode and his stupid fetishes…' Ciel couldn't help but fume childishly as he sat on his bed with his arms crossed and a small pout decorating his cute face. As he cursed Sebastian mentally, he couldn't help but feel his face heat up at the memory of those pictures. Why, of all things, did Sebastian want him in those…suggestive poses?

'Well, besides him being a horny bastard who likes to humiliate people and all…love? Pfft. He can't love for all he's worth…he must just think it's fun to grate on my pride like that, that sick bastard. He makes me so mad! Ughh…I hope he dies from going bald and at a young age in a hole[3]…' the child demon thought as he laid on his bed lazily. After a while, Ciel got off his bed and sat at his desk, starting on the report about Satan's Limiter. About two hours or so and 48 pages of writing later (with various diagrams embedded), Ciel was finally happy with his report, and proceeded to print it out[4]. After neatly binding the entire document, he wrapped up the Limiter as well and placed both the report and the item within a box, and had them carefully wrapped for delivery. When all had been prepared and the package was ready for delivery, Ciel rang the bell for his messenger, Alphonso.

True to his title, Alphonso came to his study within a heartbeat. "Si, Mi Lord! What do you have for Alphonso to do?" unlike Chubbs, Alphonse was more of a free spirit, and often times forgot to be formal and polite. Still, he obeyed his orders without fail, and was always in a happy mood, so Ciel wasn't particularly displeased. "Alphonso, I need you to take this package to Lord Satan immediately. See to it that either he receives this personally, or that his retainer…what's his name…that imp who follows him around, gets this. Make sure it is NOT one of the specters who receive this package for Lord Satan, do you understand?" "Si! Alphonso will make sure this box goes to Lord Satan or that short one! Si!" "Good. Now go." Ciel ordered with finality as the bubbly man raced out of his room and out of the mansion. Looking out the windows idly, a wild thought suddenly passed through Ciel's mind, 'Maybe it's time to take up another contract again…'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well…that's it for now. I'm sorry I didn't really write much about Sebastian's "fiancée" like I warned about at the end of the last chapter…ugh…besides the cat demons, I kinda' hate my OCs. Are Simon's parents good parents? Clearly not. They're your stereotypical millionaire parents who want trophy children to show off to rich society, and then force into taking over the family business…which is why I'm trying to limit their appearance as much as possible. I spent more time developing the cat demons (there's actually more than just Chubbs, Peter, Marie, René, and Alphonso) I'd like to write an interaction period between Sebastian and the cat demons if possible…about how Sebastian gradually wins them over…but that's not going to happen until after Sebastian's current contract is over. I kind of hate having to switch between Sebastian and Simon when they both point to the same person. So from now on, when he is mentioned as "Sebastian", it means he is doing something very Ciel related, and has to do with their demonic relationship. If it is contract related (i.e. his "parents" talking to him, or his parents' friends talking to him), Sebastian will be referred to as "Simon".

[1]**demon technology**: Like the human world, demons also have their technology, but they are slightly enhanced with demonic powers, so they work better. Like the red and purple digital cameras Satan used back in chapter 12. Yes, they also have the equivalent of iPods and computers, but they have different brand names (read below for these brands).

[2]**purple camera**: One of the DDC (Demonic Digital Camera) that Satan said Sebastian could have if he helped him take photos of kitten Ciel playing back in chapter 12.

[3] **I hope he dies from going bald and at a young age in a hole** : A mix between two childish insults that seem to be more prevalent in Japanese culture than North American culture. At any rate, I don't really hear these insults in North America as much. It basically mixes "**I hope you go bald at a young age**" and "**I hope you die in a hole**".

[4]**printing out a report**: Like I asserted above, I have designed the demon world in this story to have many things gadgets and technology like the human world. The only difference is that the technology is enhanced with demonic energy…so a demonic digital camera would actually show you a demon, ghost, or angel as clear as day, where a normal camera won't usually take pictures of any one like that. Not clear pictures, anyway. Yes, they also have their own computers. Top 2 demonic brands are Orange and DC. Most used operating systems for demons happen to be iOOS (iOrange Operating Systems) and Starlight 6.6.6.

For idle entertainment besides torturing souls, most demons prefer owning their own Orange QPot. Stands for Orange QuackPot (punning on the words 'quack' and 'crackpot' here XD). Well….that's it for Demon Tech 101. Next week we will cover dhtml coding and dJava.


	17. Contract II

Akushujin chapter 17: Contract II

Graaaahhhh! First of all, I absolutely, totally apologize for this late-as-hell (no pun intended) update! A I've been struggling with emotions-related issues as of late, so I apologize if this chapter might turn out a bit too loaded and not its usual story goodness (as good as what is keeping you all coming back, at least…not that this story is any good). I feel really dead right now, but not as dead as before when the troubles started…anyway, out of the blue/black and back to sunlight! I WILL SURVIVE! HYAAAH!

Thank you all who have continued to stay and keep tabs on this story despite its slow update rate…and especially as of late. This thanks extends to all those who came to look at, reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this story as well, of course! We couldn't keep going without your awesome, unwavering support!

Disclaimer: I don't own any official Kuroshitsuji anime episodes or manga chapters, nor the merchandise and related items. Those belong to Yana Toboso sensei. I merely own this plot and its OCs.

"Men are annoying" = talking

'Men are annoying' =thinking

_Men__are__annoying_ = flash back/ atmospheric dream sequence

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Maybe it's time for me to take up a contract again." Ciel muttered idly to himself as he sat in his study looking out the windows. It had been quite a while since he last formed a contract. Unlike other demons who depended on contracts to survive, his power of being able to grant Luck made him immune to this weakness that almost all demons shared. One of the reasons Satan took to favouring him immediately as soon as his demonic powers became clearer. Of course, it also took a lot of painful testing to ascertain his powers exactly, but the results were worthwhile trump cards that certainly had a lot of demons at his mercy. Something Ciel was quite taken to. Having trump cards and others at his mercy, that is. He has had several contracts, some of which quite influenced the human world, and which Satan liked to keep souvenirs of, and tease the blue-haired demon child with from time to time.

Although Ciel had merely muttered his idle thoughts, it had a greater effect on Chubbs, who had been cleaning nearby. The poor man nearly dropped his duster in shock. 'The Lord…accepting a contract again?' "My Lord! What is wrong? What can possibly upset you to take up a contract again? Please tell me, my Lord!" He burst into Ciel's study, close to tears with worry. Ciel jumped a little from the catman's unexpected burst, but quickly recovered. "Chubbs. I thought I taught you better than to eavesdrop. Did I not also tell you to knock before entering? What in Hell possessed you to question me?" Ciel stated calmly as he looked down at the manservant crouching on the floor in front of him. Although his tone was calm, his eyes betrayed the annoyance he felt at being questioned. "N-nothing, My Lord. I apologize for speaking out of turn." Chubbs bowed his head as he offered up his apology. "Good. However, you came in just in time, anyway. I have decided to venture up to the Human realm and take up a contract. I have lately found work to be boring, and I would like to take up a contract again for a change of scenery. I trust you will have no problems keeping the kingdom well without me?"

"Y-yes, My Lord. Everything will be done as you have instructed." Chubbs could not help but stutter just a tiny bit. It was not that he had not seen Ciel take up a contract before, it was just that every time Ciel did so, he expressed great disgust for the contract he served. Thankfully, they were cut short (or Ciel was just very good at manipulating humans to get the longer end of the stick and leave whatever poor sap with the short end). "Alright. I will be departing now, but I will come back to look over things from time to time. So be prepared, I may come in at any time." Ciel gave a final warning note before opening a portal, and stepping calmly into it. Chubbs bowed to the retreating back, fully intent on carrying out his Master's orders.

As he floated through the dark space of the portal, Ciel closed his eyes and focused his senses on the various wisps of wishes that were demonic summons. None of them really interested him, until he was pulled in one direction by a very strong one. If he had to describe it in visual terms, it would be a crimson rope of light thrumming with desperation. 'Oh? This is rare…a very desperate wish…by two souls with a shared will? This is definitely going to be fun…' he smirked to himself as he swam towards the other end of the red "rope", heat gathering as he neared the surface of the Human world.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

An old man and woman huddled close together in the darkness of a huge room that would be grand if the lights were lit, looking anxiously at the huge and elaborate magic circle drawn on the equally dark floor. It was pulsing a bright red, and crackled with raw energy as the thunder outside crashed and lightning flashed constantly, illuminating the dark room in series. The couple huddled closer together as the pulsating energy slowly calmed down to a lulling, blue glow. Both held their breath as the blue energy swirled together slowly but surely, as it gathered and slowly formed a tiny figure. The glow slowly subsided in smoky blue tendrils, bathing the dark room in an ethereal glow of sapphire. The old couple leaned forward and strained their eyes, eager to see who they had summoned. In the middle of the dark room stood the small figure of a boy roughly ten to thirteen years old, with shining sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair. Despite his frown, his porcelain skin and deep blue eyes made the boy look like an innocent angel, were it not for the furry ears and tail that protruded from the top of his head and his behind.

Stunned by the beautiful sight, the couple was left speechless and gaping. "What have you called me for? Are you just curious and decided to summon me?" Ciel demanded of the old couple, somewhat bored that such a wish was harboured by two old people. 'Tch. What could they possibly want? They've most likely spent the bigger part of their lives living happily as all rich couples do…what do they want now that is bad enough to sell their souls for?' the blue haired child thought somewhat bitterly as he continued to stare at the silent couple with an emotionless look. "T-this is a miracle…! I-it worked!" the old man gasped excitedly, turning to his equally elderly wife. "Yes, dear! An-and who'd have thought…a real demon! What an adorable one, too!" the grey headed dame replied to her husband as they continued to look at Ciel with glassy eyes of awe. 'They opened a book and performed a summoning ritual! Were they expecting this not to work or something? *sigh* I see. I suppose they had nothing else better to do with their retired lives and figured they might try their hand at demon summoning or something…since they are as old as they are, I suppose they have also decided they have nothing to lose even if they forfeit their souls to me…' Ciel thought, both bored and tired as he continued to survey the somewhat senile-looking couple.

'Ugh, what tasteless and bland souls…they're practically radiating boredom…though it is intriguing that there is a wisp of intense need….I suppose I can find out what that is about…' He continued thinking as he spoke to the couple. " You opened that spell book and performed a summoning ritual, so of course I would appear. Take heed, however…summoning me is not to be made light of. You had better have a good reason to have summoned me, so do tell now: what is your wish?" he continued to gaze with his sapphire orbs, surveying the couple's reaction to his words. Only more surprise filled their expressions, making Ciel snort inwardly to himself. 'Figures…these old people really have nothing better to do…I suppose their intense want comes from wanting to relieve boredom, and nothing else. Still, a summon is a summon, and I have answered it. As per the laws, I would either have to fulfill that wish or kill them.' The blue haired demon's words seemed to have snapped the old couples out of their dazed mode.

"O-oh, yes! Umm…right…uhh…wish…what was it, Amelia?" the old man turned to the wizened dame by his side. "Dear, I believe it has something to do with that promise with those good friends of ours." Amelia smiled warmly at her husband. "Ah…yes! Yes, that….uhh…right! I need your help, demon child!" the old man proclaimed brightly, pointing an index finger proudly at Ciel. 'Ugh…of all things, it turns out to be a senile imbecile who summoned me…' he wanted to facepalm as this train of thought ran through his mind. Still, appearances must be kept so as not to shame the demon race. "Hn, Yes, so I thought. Otherwise you would not have summoned me." He stated with business-like stiffness. "Uh, yes! We need you to pose as our daughter!" The old man exclaimed proudly and happily. 'Well, that was quick….wait, pose as their daughter? This is just my luck…first contract in centuries and it happens to be the same kind as Sebas-I mean, that bastard's. Just great…' Ciel let out a sigh and looked down at the couple, who were now staring back at him with expectant eyes filled with emotion.

"Alright, what are your terms?" He finally stated after a moment of silence, looking down at the couple. "Well, we summoned you to pose as our daughter to fulfill a promise made to our dear old friends."Amelia spoke, her tone soft yet firm and certain. "And a hired actor would not do?" the only demon in the room asked, his eyebrows tilting his eyebrows in question. "I-it might work, but to fulfill this promise, we need absolute devotion. As you know, hired actors are only as faithful as the money you pay them. I'm afraid we're looking for something more than that." The old woman explained with a weary look in her eyes as she heaved a sigh. "Hm. So I see. Are you willing to forfeit your soul to me all for a mere promise? You WILL be damned, never to find peace nor rest after you pass. Are you still willing to form a contract with me?" He looked at them gravely in the eye.

"Yes, we are certain." Both of them said in unison, which rather surprised Ciel. The old man acted rather senile, so it was somewhat of a surprise that he answered so resolutely. "Only one of you need form a contract. The other one will be spared." Ciel stated emotionlessly, and the two rushed forward, each claiming to be the contractor. "I'll form the contract with you! Damn me to hell, but leave my wife out of it!" the old man started first, some semblance of awareness seeming to surface through his senility again. "No, no, no, take me! Please! Spare my husband!" the woman pleaded with tears. " Amelia…it was not your fault you couldn't conceive again after the death of our first daughter…and it was my folly to promise our good friends our daughter in marriage, but not have the courage to tell them our daughter had died, knowing how much it would hurt you to be the one to tell them…if anyone should be punished, it should be me for my cowardice." The old man assured his wife. "The fault lies with me just as much, both of us could not be honest with our friends, so afraid of how they might judge us." The old woman almost sobbed to her husband.

"That is enough. If you cannot decide, then I will take both your souls." Ciel threatened, impatient at the sentimentality and lack of decision. He hated how indecisive humans were. 'That is often how humans fall…they summon a demon without knowing what they want, and after all that scramble and their contracts are at an end, they struggle in futility. What an ugly and stupid end.' Ciel thought as he continued his cold gaze at the couple. "A-ah…is that so? T-then…" The old man looked at his wife, he nodded as if affirming his unasked question. "Take both our souls, then! Do what you must, only don't separate us!" the old man exclaimed, imploring to Ciel. 'What! Does this man truly mean to do so? Hmph…I suppose I'll entertain this game of his…we'll see how long he can keep up this play of nobility. Besides, though the laws state one demon can only get one soul per contract, there is no law that openly _prohibits_ taking two souls, if they are offered in a pair.' "Very well then, I accept your proposal. You said earlier you want me to pose as your…daughter. How old was she, and how does she look like?" He resumed a calm, elegant, business-like manner despite hating the idea of crossdressing again.

"O-oh! Our daughter was twelve when she passed away…she should be 22 by today's standards, if she had continued to live…she has wonderfully dark hair with a bluish tinge to it, much like yours, demon Lord…in fact, I have to venture to say you quite look like our deceased daughter, if you were female…" the old man trailed off feebly, lost in his memories. "…..I see. Very well, I will change my form to a 22 year old female, and act as your daughter….in exchange, you will both give me your souls at the end of your lives." The blue-haired demon Prince declared as his palm glowed blue and his own seal burned itself on the couple, completing the contract.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well….here it is for now….sorry….A I hope to be able to put together enough chapters to push for three updates in a row or so…since I haven't been active for the past three months due to a mix of emotional problems and the start of school.


	18. The beginning of a wish for an unending

Akushujin chapter 18: The beginning of a wish for an Unending Dream

Well, since my updates were so late due to past emotional problems, as well as the starting of school taking up most of my time, I decided I'll try to push for three updates at a time…though I'm still a bit stuck on how the story will go altogether. Anyway, please enjoy! *bows* Again, thank you all who have checked out, alerted, and/or faved this story, as well as everyone who has been following the story thus far! You guys have an ungodly amount of patience!

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all of Kuroshitsuji, I own nothing except this plot and its OCs.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Hmm….I wonder who this 'friend' of theirs is, and this 'son' I'm supposed to marry…' Cielle brushed her long, sapphire locks idly as she regarded herself in her vanity mirror. It had been two months since "she" formed a contract with the old Livingstone couple. Apparently, the heirless Livingstone couple had been good friends with another noble family, and in their youth had promised each other that their children would marry, uniting the two families together. In addition, their family businesses had always been cooperating and ensured eachother's position within the market. Not wanting to bring shame to the family name by defaulting on their promise, the Livingstone couple had lied time and time again about the lack of their daughter around the mansion, such as studying abroad. Surprisingly, the other family had bought it each and every time. 'They must be extremely stupid…and no doubt, stupid parents beget stupid offspring. The man I am supposed to wed might actually be stupid too…well, as long as he's not annoying, I suppose I can somehow manage. If worse comes to worst, I suppose I can always accident him out of existence…' Cielle mused as her hair was arranged by a maid. 'Besides getting two souls for one contract, I can't wait to see the look of shock on that bastard's face…he's not the only one who can get another contract. He's also definitely dreaming if he thinks he can get to me by snuggling up to another human woman! Hell, it didn't get to me when that transvestite aunt-killer…that red what's-his-name snuggled up to him…what makes him think cozying up to some human bitch is going to get to me? Hmph. It's time I put him in his place.'

For the past two weeks, besides getting to know the various family relations of this girl he was posing as, Ciel(le) had also learned about the family business and its partners. Given his work when he was human, Ciel had to say that he wasn't interested in it at all. As a company that mined, cut, and traded in precious gems, it was a company that lacked the creativity of toy making that Ciel was used to when he ran the Phantom company. Still, a contract was a contract, and part of being the ideal daughter and heiress was, of course, also managing the family business well. Within the two weeks, Cielle had managed to integrate 'herself' into the family schedule quite well, and posed as the ideal heiress…good business sense, well dressed, good social conduct, multi-talented (from speaking several different languages to being able to play quite an array of instruments)…and of course, being unearthly beautiful didn't hurt a bit. Quite soon after her 'return', she had managed to double the weekly sales of the family company. Needless to say, the old Livingstone couple had all been too ecstatic to make many social calls to various business partners, showing off their heiress who had "just returned from many years of studying abroad".

Normally, Cielle would not take extra steps to make herself look extremely impeccable, but at the request of her 'mother' Amelia, she had to make sure she was better dressed for that evening than usual. Great pains had been taken to create the perfect formal evening dress, going as far as to import top grade silk from China, and the finest patterned textiles from France. Her jewellery, too, were picked from an extensive range to match the dress. Earrings, jeweled hair pins, and bracelets were chosen from a wide range of sapphire-centered collections to match her blue evening gown. Call it a sadistic twist of fate, but for some reason or another, perhaps due to her still-childish face despite the body of a 22 year old young woman, her dress happened to be a blue replica of the pink dress she had worn for an undercover mission some 122 years ago during the Jack the Ripper case. 'Just my luck…I swear the Fates hate me or so…' Cielle groaned a bit after seeing the dress. However, to offset the air of childishness, thankfully, the rose in the middle of the dress had been taken out this time. It made for a less flashy display. Elegance fitting for her (human) age, but not pompous. 'Hmm…but why no necklace?' She mused to herself as her hair was being pinned up by the maids.

Down below, the servants were rushing about preparing a beautiful cake that would soon be carefully wrapped and delivered to the venue of the soiree taking place that night. Apparently, Cielle's future in-laws and her 'parents' had decided to host a business soiree with which to introduce their heirs to the society. It was to be their debut into the society of fine jewellery trading, and known only to the parents and Cielle's future husband-to-be, also the party with which to announce their betrothal. In effect, it would show other competitors the continuing stability of these two companies and their merging. Sighing, Cielle continued to endure the long hours of preparation.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Elsewhere in another mansion, Sebastian (now named Simon) busied himself with a final check up of the necklace he had been put in charge of creating especially for the soiree to be held at 'his' mansion tonight. His 'parents' had told him he'd meet his fiancée tonight, and as a gesture of goodwill(besides marrying their daughter), Simon himself was to have designed and created a necklace to be presented to his fiancée to show how much he 'loved' her. Even though it was quite against his will and he'd rather present this necklace to a certain blue haired demon Prince who looked like a sinfully delicious little boy. A contract was a contract, and marrying this girl was part and parcel of his contract, so he went through with it. Given the theme of 'beloved' for his design, Simon had gone all out and designed the piece with many colourless stones, and one central piece of sapphire in an emerald cut[1]. The precious blue gem dangled from a delicate work of platinum filigree paved with stones. It was altogether a very delicate and feminine piece that radiated elegance, and the lack of coloured stones gave it an air of childish innocence. In the creator's opinion, it quite suited a certain porcelain skinned, blue-haired child-Prince, seeing as he created this necklace with him in mind. Nonetheless, Sebastian was quite convinced that it would capture any girl's heart all the same. If not, then his charm would certainly capture her attention. Smiling to himself, he shut the blue velvet box lightly, and made his way to his room to change into suitable fineries.

The hours had ticked by fast enough (and in some other minds, a little too fast), and soon evening fell. Guests began to gather at the de Bouvoir mansion for a business soiree, and Simon did his best as the de Bouvoir heir to entertain various business partners and associates. His parents and him went about the room, champagne in hand, speaking to various owners and CEOs of different companies related to the fine jewellery industry. Much chattering and joking ensued, with which the young heir soon found himself surrounded by many prominent young ladies. None of the guests present knew of the impending announcement that the de Bouvoir and Livingstone patriarchs would make, so none of them had especially cautioned their daughters and other marriageable relatives that the de Bouvoir heir was off the market. Of course, it didn't bother Simon one bit, being the charmer that he was. His parents though, were watching with a wary eye, somewhat fearful that their good friends the Livingstones would stride in and see their son in the midst of womanizing. That was NOT the first impression they wanted their dear friends to see of their future son-in-law. It was also not the first impression they wanted their good future daughter-in-law to see, either.

However, neither God nor the Devil seemed to be on their side today, as who should walk through the doors but the Livingstones at that moment. Almost all heads in the room turned to look at the newcomers, not so much the elegant-looking old couple that is the Livingstone patriarch and his wife, but their stunning and regal daughter who had long been absent in British high society. Dark blue hair held up loosely at the back of her head, with sapphires loosely arranged around her hair , her pale neck and collarbone exposed fairly but not too revealing, and her dress of black and cobalt blue that hailed thoughts of a bygone Romantic era, Cielle Livingstone was nothing short of enchanting. Simon, too, found himself enraptured with the sapphire beauty.

Sadly, the same cannot be said of the sapphire beauty, who turned her head around to survey the room, and fell immediately upon the womanizing male. Scrunching her nose slightly in disgust, she turned her head away, and wandered off to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, the parents of both families had absolutely missed this silent transmission as they greeted each other like they hadn't seen each other for decades. Both couples set to talking excitedly of the prospects of their children and their impending marriage.

Meanwhile, Cielle sat down at the side of the room, drawing as little attention to herself as possible, though that was impossible with her stunning appearance. Every five minutes or so, a suitor would come up and attempt to hold a conversation, which she tried to her best ability to cut short by giving very brief and abrupt replies. 'Tch. That stupid bastard, showing up here and flirting like that…that shameless audacity! And those sluts, too! What kind of dress are they wearing? It is almost like they're topless…no self-respect for either that bastard or those whores…just wait 'till the announce my marriage to a more respectable man. Speaking of which, where is that fool? Why hasn't anyone come to present him to me?' Cielle unknowingly pursed her lips into a cute pout as she sipped her champagne, until suddenly a black waist-coated body sat himself down in front of the girl. "Excuse me, but I do believe I have made it very clear that I am not feeling so…active tonight. So if you'll excuse me-" Cielle began, but was cut off by the man who had the audacity to intrude so rudely. "Not to worry at all, princess. I'm very certain that I can make you…active, again, for the rest of the night and perhaps more." The evident lust was apparent in the man's silky, deep voice. Cielle, though she focused on the champagne in her hands, couldn't help but give an involuntary shiver (however unnoticeable) and was about to give her own witty retort until her eyes locked with the ruby eyes of one Simon de Bouvoir.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well, that's it for now…I should be caught up on updates after one more chapter…? But it's getting late, so I've decided to put out for the night, until tomorrow, perhaps. Again, I'm sorry if the past two updates aren't as long as the other chapters…but I do hope you will all bear with me, this is sort of the boring part of the story…

**[1]****Emerald****cut**: Despite its name, emeralds are not the only stones cut in this style. Ciel's blue diamond ring is cut in this style. For Cielle's necklace, the same is done, so you have a matching necklace with the ring.

Thank you all for being attentive and holding out with us until now~ *bows* Until next time~!


	19. Marry me?

Akushujin chapter 19: Marry Me

Yeah~! I'm on a roll! Well, as much of a roll as I can be, anyway! First of all, a special thank you to **promocat** for your unwavering reviews, but especially for your caring your review! Thanks~! I really hadn't expected anyone to care at all that I came back onto the fic-writing scene after some emotional issues and the like… Much appreciated! Of course, thank you also to everyone who has stopped by, reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this fic! *bows* This fic clearly can't continue without the silent but constant support from everyone! Ne?

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns all of Kuroshitsuji, including official characters and merchandise related. I only claim ownership of this fic, its ideas, and the OCs that appear.

"necklace…" speaking

'necklace…' thinking

_Necklace__…_ flashback or replay of events

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Cielle's voice immediately caught in her throat as her eyes met those of Sebastian, or Simon de Bouvoir. 'Dammit! I didn't want him to see me like this! I was planning to drag that fool of a fiancé in front of this smug bastard, and he was supposed to get jealous and lose it!' Cielle raged mentally while maintaining a straight face, "I doubt a womanizer can make me take interest in tonight's activities. After all, I am to be married soon. I will have you know I am a proper woman, unlike the…fine company you seem to like to keep." Cielle replied coolly, head held high in a haughty manner. "Really? Well, how lucky for me then. To have won such a fine wife." Simon smirked as he took Cielle's hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. "H-how dare you! What shameless -" Cielle withdrew her hand hastily, face flustered with indignant anger and embarrassment. "Oh? Shameless? Me? Well, I do admit that my open flirtation has caused you unneeded jealousy. For that I do apologize, my _dear_." Simon said silkily, doing the half bow he was so accustomed to doing when Ciel(le) was still his little lord. "Who's jealous? Of what might I be jealous, as you so accused me of being? A better question yet, why exactly would I be jealous? There is nothing in this room worth my being jealous of. Hmph. Perhaps you are the one so very desperate for my attention?" Cielle smirked as she crossed her arms, a look of challenge in her clear blue eyes.

"Mm~How very well you understand me~ I do love to have your love very much. Ah~how lucky I am to have such a caring wife~" Simon cooed as he wrapped an arm around Cielle's shoulders, which only served to make Cielle even more angry at the ebony haired man. "Your shamelessness really knows no ends, does it? How self centered of you to think-" the blue haired beauty shoved Simon away indignantly, but was cut off by the approach of her 'parents' and another elderly couple. "Why, I see you two have already met. How lucky for you!" the old woman exclaimed as she grasped one of Cielle's hands. "No, this isn't luck. It's fate! To think that, not having seen a photo of each other and in a room so full of people, you two still managed to gather! Yes, this must be Fate!" Amelia grasped her 'daughter's other hand, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Mother, what do you mean?" Cielle questioned in bewilderment, looking to her 'mother', and then to the old woman holding her other hand. "Oh, how forgetful of me! Let me introduce you formally- Cielle, this is Simon, your fiancé. This is Bouvoir, your future mother-in-law!" Amelia motioned first to the dark haired young man, and then to the other elderly lady.

"W-what…?" Cielle gasped in shock and surprise as she took in all the information. "Yes, yes, dear. What your mother says is quite right, quite right indeed…though soon I will be Bouvoir the _Senior_, as you will soon become Mrs. De Bouvoir." Simon's 'mother' joked cordially. Simon smirked as he stood behind the two women as Cielle seethed and glared at the handsome dark man, which the old women took simply as a case of shock and nerves. They were about to talk to the young lady more about pre-wedding blues and future plans, were it not for the fact that a loud coughing and throat-clearing from the their equally elderly partners stopped them. "Mother, I believe it is time for our announcement." Simon said pleasantly with a gentle smile as the two women turned back to their husbands, momentary confusion written all over their faces. "O-oh…! Yes, that's right! Hahaha…how old and forgetful of me…! The most important part of the soirée! Yes yes, do go up to the dais[1]…come with me, Amelia…" with that said, the Livingstone and de Bouvoir patriarchs, their wives, and their heirs made their way up to a slightly raised platform. The de Bouvoir head raised his glass of champagne and tapped a silver spoon against it repeatedly, creating a steady, mellow ring to gather the attention of all the guests, who had been socializing amongst themselves.

At the sound of a ringing "bell", all guests stopped and turned their attention towards the platform. "My dear colleagues and friends, Livingstone and I thank you all for taking the time from your busy lives to gather here at my humble soirée tonight. I trust that you have all had a fine evening thus far. No doubt you realize this is an event with which to acquaint yourselves further to other colleagues within the fine jewellery trading industry, as well as to make new acquaintances. However, I would humbly like to ask for your attention as Livingstone and I, both long partners in the trade, to make one very important announcement tonight." All eyes stared at the people gathered on the dais, and a silence fell over the room as the guests held their breath for the big announcement. Turning briefly to Livingstone for a nod of affirmation, Simon's 'father' continued, "It is with pleasure that we announce the upcoming marriage of my dear son and heir Simon de Bouvoir…" "…to my beloved daughter and likewise heiress Cielle Livingstone." Cielle's 'father' finished the sentence. A collective gasp filled the room, and a light buzzing commenced. Of course, with the Livingstone and de Bouvoir partnership in the industry, everyone had expected that these two companies would someday merger or so. What others in the trade did not count on was that they would combine forces by something as strong and intimate as a familial tie.

"Yes, it is as my good father and future father-in-law have said. I, like my father, have hoped you all have enjoyed your evening here thus far. Allow me to humbly ask that you all bear witness to my pledge of love to the lovely Cielle Livingstone." Simon said smoothly, turning to look at every guest, the hurt ladies who looked at him with longing, and the failed suitors who almost burned with rage. Pausing for a dramatic effect, he continued as he walked to a table where a blue velvet box sat. Picking it up, he walked back to where Cielle was standing, still too flushed to speak. "From before we were born, our fate was decided. Our union blessed by our parents, and though we have never met face to face before today, we managed to find each other in this sea of people. From a planned wedding, ours has become a fated love that will endure, as I know it will. As proof of my dedication and with you in my mind, I created this. Cielle Livingstone, do I have your permission to put this necklace on you?" Simon recited dutifully, with a spark of mischievousness in his eyes that only Cielle had detected. Yet remembering her contract, Cielle dutifully replied with a bright smile (but with eyes full of challenge), "Yes, Simon, if you'd please." Everyone in the room applauded (save the ladies and suitors) loudly as Simon faked a surprised but happy smile as he took the necklace of platinum filigree with a dangling blue sapphire from its box.

'How very fortuitous for me…my fiancée happens to be my beloved Ciel. Now I can fulfill my contract and thereby regain my powers, along with keeping precious Ciel by my side…and to top it all off, he can get used to being my wife... As he will one day be in our demon realm as well…' Sebastian thought to himself as his hands glowed red, unnoticed by anyone. 'Proof of my love…mark my beloved from outside, so she shall have no other lover. Mark my beloved internally, so no beast can touch my blue diamond.' The dark haired man subtly cast the spell on the necklace within a split second, and placed it delicately to rest on Cielle's fine porcelain neck. As soon as the necklace came in contact with her skin, a flash of hotness burned, but for the sake of appearances, Cielle upheld her smile.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sorry this update is short…but I'm pressed for time and there is still homework to do…A I'm trying to get to their wedding and stuff as quick as I can, but the plot isn't meshing together. ;A;

**[1]****dais**—a small, raised platform about one step of stairs high.


	20. The Beginning of Dreams

Akushujin chapter 20.1: The Beginning of Dreams

Wow….this is as persistent as I've ever been in writing a fanfic…to come back to it A YEAR later…usually I give up by then. For some reason, I can't bear to put this one fic down…the writing muse for it comes in and out, so I can't help but flit back and forth. I'm afraid this is an inconstant butterfly….sorry!

I'm grateful for everyone who has stuck by this fic for so long! Waaah~~THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL~! I must extend warm gratitude to all those who have taken the time to review, fave, alerted, or simply came by and read the fic. It's just a click of a button, but I'm glad everyone took the time to do it and give this fic a chance.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji in its entirety (anime, manga, characters, plot) belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei and affiliated partners. I only claim ownership of this (long) plot and the various cat demon OCs. They are to some extent based off of my friends, to some degree.

WARNING: Fem!Ciel for now, but it's part of the plot. He'll revert to male form before long, I promise!

"necklace" = speaking

'necklace' = thoughts (note the SINGLE quotations! Indicative of monologue/self-conversation, or thoughts)

_Necklace_ = scene change or flashback

~this line replaces the blocks because it gives a smoother style~

Everything was of white, glistening marble and accents of gold. The crystal chandeliers overhead shone brightly, the food was exquisite, and the guests were arrayed in their finest. The applause had been of a polite volume, though it was quite obvious that some competitors were less than happy at the announcement that the two biggest companies in the industry of creating fine jewellery would soon be merged to create one mega corporation.

However, Cielle did not care for any of that as of now. Ever since her "beloved fiancé" had presented to her the betrothal gift, her neck had been burning. The moment that necklace wrapped around her delicate neck, it was as if the necklace was a collar of thorns instead. A piercing pain had assaulted her pale skin, though upon inspection, nothing seemed to be injuring her. Bringing a gloved hand to her neck, a touch to the necklace confirmed her suspicions. Quickly managing a graceful "thank you for taking the time to attend our engagement party", Cielle excused herself and hurried to a lonely corner in the ballroom. Simon stared after her, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked off to converse with some business associates. He would let his beloved discover for herself just what had happened.

Coming to a stop after hurriedly making her way to the side of the room, Cielled gingerly touched the cold necklace. The piercing pain from before had given way to a full fledged burning, and she felt as if there was a constant ring of fire, burning and eating into her flesh. Yet on the outside, the necklace remained cool to the touch, though to Cielle it felt as if it was the harshest, nipping frost. 'W-what….what has that bastard done to me!? I know this is some sort of enchantment…but what is it!? Does he intend to make me his slave? If so…. He'd better get ready to be castrated with a dull, rusting spoon!' the blue haired lady thought angrily, though to any outsider it merely looked as if she felt a bit unwell.

After having made idle chatter to some business associates, black haired Simon (or Sebastian) scanned the room, looking for his lovely fiancée. It did not take long, since it was only ever his absolute pleasure to spend every second looking at his beloved Ciel(le). 'Ah….it seems my little lady has come to understand what the lovely necklace does~ I must see how she is adjusting to it.' Simon smirked as he made his way over to his fiancée.

So absorbed in cursing her 2iancé's existence was she, that Cielle didn't sense said fiancé coming up behind her. A warm breath near her ear caused her to snap out of her livid rage, and her eyes shifted from anger to shock. A sure hand held her back gently, and a husky voice murmured in her ear, "How are you, my love? Have you gotten used to it, yet?" Red eyes glimmered with amusement as he took in Cielle's expression change from anger to surprise, and then to settle into a scowl. "What did you do to me, jackass!?" she hissed through her teeth, glaring up at the black haired man at her side. "Hm? I thought it was fairly obvious, my dear. I presented to you a betrothal gift, to show how much I love you! Now, do you like your gift?" Simon replied with a sly smile, clearly knowing the effects it had on his beloved. However, his satisfaction was short lived as Cielle dug the heel of blue stilettos onto Simon's foot. Hard. Simon hissed in pain at the unexpectedly close assault, and his head snapped forward out of reflex. Of course, that only served to make matters worse, since he was so close to Cielle. His face was buried into the crook of her neck, and to anyone in the room, it was obvious they were sharing a rather intimate moment. "You know what I mean! This necklace has some kind of curse on it, don't even try to deny it! However, since this party is still going on, I'll deal with you later." She took the time to hiss this into his ear discreetly before quickly giving him a sharp elbow to his stomach. The onyx-haired man immediately straightened up again, flashing a smile to the people around, who had been paying attention to their "displays of affection".

Some older women giggled behind their hands, while others cooed at the "cute young couple". Some old men gave hearty chuckles, reminded of their youth with their wives. A few younger associates of Simon gave low whistles. "Whooo boy, not married yet and she's already taught you! You'd better get your act together and sharpen up some more, de Bouvoir!" one of them teased. "Hahaha, I do like how lively she is. It makes things more exciting, and I do believe I'm sharp enough for her…though of course it never hurts to be more prepared, huh?" Simon retorted back smartly as the men shared raucous laughter. Disgruntled with the entire scene, Cielle huffed silently and walked off to spend the rest of the evening alone, careful not to let her displeasure show. The necklace continued to throb at her throat.

~a little bit later that evening~

The rest of the evening had gone on without a hitch, and soon the soiree came to an end. Cielle sighed in relief as she made her way to her "parents", glad to finally leave. "It is getting late, and the guests have all but left. I think it is time we don't impose, and took our leave too-" Cielle was halfway through pleading to leave when her mother interrupted her. "Nonsense, dear! We shall stay awhile to catch up on old times with our dear friends, and your soon to be parents-in-law! Meanwhile, why don't you acquaint yourself better with Simon? I'm sure he is a delightful young man." Amelia replied to her "daughter" cheekily with a wink. Cielle flushed red with indignance, but it was part of her (his) contract with the old couple, and so she did as she was told.

Grumbling to herself, she walked out of the ballroom and out onto the balcony, a silver, full moon shining brightly in the cool night. Disgruntled and bothered by the necklace, she reached up to undo the clasp, but found that there was no way she could undo it. No matter how hard she tugged, pulled, jiggled, and played around with the clasp, it would not budge. 'What!? I know this piece is cursed, but what exactly is it!?' she thought angrily as she stopped tugging at the necklace. Every touch to it sent a burning sensation around her neck. She closed her eyes and concentrated her demonic energy around her neck, gently probing the necklace with her aura. As far as she could feel, the magic was not malicious, so it was not a curse. It was certainly very deep, and gave with it a somewhat warm vibe. It was searing and hot right now, but the general "feel" of the enchantment was not aggressive. It did, however, hold a very "heavy" feel to it, the heavy sense of obsession. 'So….it's not a curse….?' Cielle thought to herself hesitantly. 'Then what the hell is it!?' She began to ponder again, but was interrupted by a light touch to her arm.

"What thing on earth has the pleasure to occupy your mind, my dearest?" A deep, silky voice breathed into her ear. Cielle jumped slightly again, but regained her composure. "You KNOW what is wrong here. What did you do…no, what IS this thing you like to call a 'betrothal gift'!?" She looked at him, at her sapphire eyes smoldering with anger. Simon only raised a brow in question and replied quite calmly, "Why, it is a betrothal gift, marking my pledge to you. In accepting it, you agree to do the same, nothing more and nothing less." "As if this is a betrothal gift! Betrothal gifts don't burn the wearer! I don't know what kind of trickery you are up to, but I hope you haven't forgotten that you are still in a contract. You have to abide by the terms set out, you know. It won't do you well to attract attention to yourself." Cielle finished with a hiss after her outburst. At her reaction, the black-haired man could not help but chuckle heartily. "My dear, this is a betrothal gift in every sense of the word. I could not be more serious. In fact, I am so serious about it that I have opted not only to follow human traditions about betrothal and engagement, but I even went beyond to apply even our Demonic laws of binding as well. I merely used a demonic article to give the betrothal one Hell of a binding force." He explained with an austere tone, any trace of joking from before now gone. In his eyes were all seriousness.

"W-what!? What do you mean!? You know full well that you are not to engage in any other contracts besides your current one with your current master!" Cielle argued indignantly, shocked that not only was she bound to him during her contract, but he had somehow bound her to him even after their contracts to their current masters have ended. "Not so, my dear. What I did was absolutely per their contracts. I was to act the proper and obedient son, and to wed the one they designated, who so happened to be you." "A simple human ceremony for show would have sufficed. You may have something against me, but it would not be to your benefit to bind me to you for fun. It won't be fun, I guarantee it." Cielle replied coldly. "It would have, but that is not enough for me. Who said I was binding you to me for fun? I am every bit serious about you." Simon continued with the same serious tone, with a little something in his eyes that Cielle couldn't quite place.

Taking in the skeptical look on her face, Simon moved closer, and expanded his demonic aura. As if a delicate shroud of black velvet were being pulled over them by invisible hands, the night air seemed to have lost its pristine, sapphire glimmer. A smoky darkness surrounded them both, and the moon was dyed blood red, casting a mysteriously violet glow about the night air around them. "Let me clarify for you, my dearest, what this means." He whispered softly, touching the necklace lightly as she winced a bit again at the contact. Under the violet glow of the enchanting night, Cielle could see dark blue-purple tendrils of dark energy emanating from the necklace. It formed an intricate ring of wavering energy, but looked ominously like thorns. Every time this ring flickered, a sharp sting was felt. "Wh-what….what is this…?" She was getting rather tired of repeating the same question about the enigmatic piece, but this time she was terrified.

"I regret not having been awake to guide you through your awakening phases, my little one. However, I need to ask, do you know how demons mate? We do have rituals similar to human weddings, you know." Simon asked gently, his eyes holding a tender gaze towards the younger, blue haired one beside him. "Yes…demons create a contract between themselves by exchanging an article containing their blood after the contracts have been made clear and agreed upon. Then, each demon's unique seal is added to both the articles, which would then be put into each demon's body as a branding seal. A blood oath is recited after to make the seal even more binding, and then…then con…consummation…." Cielle trailed rather lamely, still very wary of sexual acts despite having been a demon for a hundred years. Smirking slightly, Simon slipped two fingers under Cielle's chin and tilted her head up to look at him, his thumb playing lightly over her bottom lip. "That is correct, little one. However, do you know how higher demons, such as Royals, bind themselves in mating?" he asked quite mischievously, his eyes glimmering red.

"U-uhh…." Cielle could only manage a light gasp, but quickly recovered. There was something rather sinister about the glow in his eyes, and she could not help but shiver. Partly out of fear, but more out of something she couldn't quite place as of yet. It was not an absolutely terrible kind of shiver, either….almost…excitable. However, she only glared coldly at the black haired man. Taking her silence to mean that she didn't quite know, Simon smirked slightly and proceeded to explain how demon Royals mated. "Unlike normal demons or even nobles, Royals are in a class all their own. The normal exchange of blood-sealed articles will not suffice to create a binding pact between Royals, or a demon with a Royal. That is because Royals, as you know, are considered one of the major Sins, and we are entrusted with the welfare of all demonkind. Therefore, we are held at a higher standard of conduct, and bear heavier burdens and punishments even if we have committed only a slight wrong. As such, the mating ritual for us is also of a higher standard, and the benefits it bestows is also greater. At the same time, breaking this bond also creates heavier punishments. Are you following me so far?" Simon paused, searching Cielle's face for any sign of confusion. "Yes, I know of that. Satan has told me so before. What is your point? What does it have to do with this?" she replied coldly, pointing at the accursed collar around her neck. Beautiful and unsuspecting as the sapphire necklace appeared, it still worked like a collar and she did not appreciate that. She was Ciel Phantomhive, the King and progenitor of all Cat demons! How dare anyone try to collar her(him) like this!

"Well, that is the first step to my particular mating ritual." Simon replied matter-of-factly. "W-what!? Why would you do that!?" upon hearing the answer, it only served to infuriate her more. "That's simple. Because I desire it to be so! You shall become my Queen amongst my crow demons, and when we are in your kingdom, I don't quite mind if we switched roles. Only consent to become mine. It is not a bad offer, you know. I am one of the Princes of Hell, to wed me gives you both prestige and power, although you already have enough prestige as a rare and sought after race. We are fitting, are we not? I am powerful, you are rare. You are also not by any means weak in power, and neither am I. It is only fitting that we should pair and mate, to solidify the strength of the Royals in comparison to other normal demons." Simon entreated his love, hoping s(he) would accept it for the sake of pragmatism, if not for love. It still cleaved at his black heart to know that she would most likely only enter a mating for the sake of its benefits, not because she genuinely felt any concern for him. 'Ah, but that can be fixed. She will eventually grow to love me, and where that cannot happen, I shall create the illusion so that she believes she loves me…I will have you, Ciel. By hook or by crook, because it hurts too much to know I do not have you. This is a battle to the death for me, if only you could see. I can only have you, or die trying. Anything less will not do.' Having given himself that mental prep talk, he gazed again at the blue haired one by his side for her reply.

"Just because you want it doesn't mean you can force me into a mating contract! What do you take me for? Some…some trophy!? I don't care for your prestige or power, _Sebastian_. Like you said, I have enough of it on my own…any way I look at it, it seems more to be the case that you Royals are the ones who need me." Cielle smirked, very un-ladylike. However, at this point, she was livid beyond caring to keep up facades. "Yes, indeed, only us Royals need you…well, that is not quite right. The Royals would be happy to say they were related to you somehow, Satan would be pleased to have contracted the personification of Luck into the Royal bloodline, but I am the one who has a genuine need for you." Simon said squarely, his crimson orbs boring into Cielle's sapphire ones. He lightly approached closer, holding her chin again, and leaning close, breathed over her lips, "in fact, you can almost say I can't live without you. But you know, my dear, how things in Hell works. It is not about what you want, it is about the one with greater power asserting it to claim what they want, and the less powerful bending over." With that said, he stepped back, and admired the pulsating tendrils of dark aura that continued to waver around the necklace.

"Y-you mean…." Cielle looked down in horror, too afraid to touch that thing around her neck. "That's right. That's the article I intend to pledge as part of our mating ritual. I crafted it myself, you know. Out of the most precious materials on this earth to create the frame, and of course, my own blood to smith and shape it. It has a name, of course. She's called Midnight Forest[1], and is classified as a Ring of Thorns article[2]. You see this beautiful ring of aura that she has already managed to snare around your neck? I know it hurts, dear, but bear with it. It is proof of my love…the burning you feel is my power ingraining itself into your veins. Soon, you will have a part of my power, and the blood flowing inside you will be elite and powerful beyond measure. You will have become converted into part-Royal. Aren't you excited, my love? Within seven days, you will become my wife here in the human realm AND my mate in the realm below. Don't you look forward to sweet, binding bliss? I sure do…" Sebastian trailed out tenderly, although there was a rather manic tone to his edge, the look of madness within his eyes as he strode back into the mansion, leaving Cielle to ponder the entirety of everything that has happened.

As he retreated, the purplish tone to the night air subsided, and the moon ceased to seem blood red. In its wake it left the night in its cold blue hue again, though the winds were no longer peaceful but left a cold sting.

~so ends the chapter, but the madness has yet to begin~

**[1] Midnight Forest**~ A name for a piece or property that is sufficiently important that it deserves a name. So called because of its design, which is a framework of gilded metal in floral scrollwork, with sapphires in emerald cut placed accentually along.

**[2]Ring of Thorns article**~ a classification of exchange articles in Royal demon mating rituals. It is so called because it works as a ring of thorns. It goes around a body part of the mate, and upon contact, digs into the flesh and spreads its aura straight into the bloodstream, injecting the spiritual essence of the mate into the individual. There will be different types of mating articles (because not every Royal mates the same way) covered in the future, if they do come into play.

Uhmm….yeah, that's about it. I know it took a long time, but my muse for this fic just likes to walk in and out. I can't help but be like an inconstant butterfly, sorry! Again, review or not as you see fit. I am very grateful for all the reviews, faves, follows, and hits for this fic!


	21. Of the Dream and of reality

Akushujin chp. 21: Of the Dream and of reality

Ehh….I know it's WAY TOO LONG since the last update…like I said in the last chapter, this fic is a bit of an inconstant butterfly. Kind of flits here and there…even I lost track of when the last update was! Hahaha….but no, seriously. I am so surprised at the amount of people who still continue to read, review, favourite, and follow this fic! Even when the updates are so scarce and unpredictable….! So touched, thank you all! ;w;

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kuroshitsuji characters, except for the demon OCs in this fic and the plot itself. The official characters are the respective property of Yana Toboso-sensei and the licensing production company. I make no commercial profit releasing these chapters, if you paid someone to read this, kindly report that person for plagiarism and piracy.

~ in the cold of the night~

Cielle staggered around the room, knocking things over and throwing porcelain and fine bone china all over the room in an irritated manner. She had locked herself in and ordered that no one was to disturb her no matter what they heard, it was for the good of preserving her contract with the Livingstone couple. She hadn't explained this odd phase to her "parents" either, since it would not be to her benefit to make it known that their dear friends' "son" was also a demon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~~!" She screamed out in agony as another decorative plate crashed against the periwinkle walls of her room. Another wave of pain assaulted her mind as the collar of sorts pulsed around her neck again. This so-called "proof" of Sebastian's "love" served nothing of the sort, it was pretty to look at but certainly did not benefit the wearer in anyway. As the tendrils of dark energy ingrained itself in her deeper with every passing day, the burning sensations increased and spread. Cielle's "parents", of course, did not question why she wore that elaborate necklace everyday. They assumed she either loved the glamour of it, or loved the reason behind it. Neither of which was actually the case, of course, but it isn't like they knew the situation behind the necklace. She couldn't take it off even if she wanted to…the goddamn thing was basically a jewel-encrusted collar digging into the skin of her neck!

Unable to stand the pain, she collapsed onto the floor, cradling her head. The first day that damned crow demon put this necklace on her, it had immediately assaulted her neck and caused it to burn, but that spread to becoming sharp stabs to her head with every breath she took. It was like the thing wanted her to stop breathing if she wanted the pain to stop! What kind of "proof of love" is this!? More than a symbol of _his_ love, she felt more like getting over the necklace's pain inducement was the proof of _her_ love. Not that she had any for the jackass who put this on her, mind you. Absolutely take note of this fact, that she doesn't care an ounce for the bastard known as Samael, or Sebastian, or now, "Simon". Hadn't she yet to give Simon a responding article? She couldn't undo this partnership now that he had ingrained this thing on her, but she sure as hell can get back at him for it. After all, she only had centuries to do so. Hopefully, he'll sicken and tire of it one day and dissolve this partnership on his own. Cielle refused to call this relationship a "marriage", since it is a farce to fool others, this human one and the unintentional demonic one.

'_Well, I 'll be sure to give him an article he won't forget…and make it ten times more painful for all this crap he's putting me through…'_Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the carpet for a moment, and the pain in her head lessened just a tad bit. "Oh ho~ it looks like maybe His Royal Stuck-upness isn't so royal after all, to be groveling in the home of a human like this~" a voice suddenly drawled. Raising her head up, she looked at the flamboyantly clad figure who invaded her room. He had long, curly blond hair, a pasty face, and disgustingly clear, blue eyes. The kind that looked clearly _fake_. His clothes were very bulbous, giving him a very lumpy silhouette…of course, as flamboyant and colourful as he was, he couldn't hide the fact that he himself was lumpy. Or as he fashioned a description for himself, "horizontally gifted and extremely talented in elegant, fluid movement via sliding or rolling". Multiple huge jewels decorated his cigar-like fingers.

'_Tch. Of all the times to show up, HE has to come…how'd he even get in? Shit…I must be worse off than I thought….'_ Cielle thought as she continued to observe the offending man rant pompously. "—Are you surprised at how easily I broke through your measly barrier, Your Royal Stuck-Upness? Of course, this is the true level of my power. I only showed you a fraction of my power the last time we met, so it really shouldn't be a big surprise that I came in so easily…luckily for you, I've come to save you from disgrace. Since you're reduced to such groveling, I've come to make you mine, so that your status will be elevated. Be proud that I, Lord Soleol[1], have chosen you to become my Mate." The pompous man drawled as he waddled his way to her.

"Hmph. Don't make me laugh, small fry. You'd better disappear before I destroy you." Cielle returned with a smirk, crossing her arms as the man neared. "That's still quite some attitude, but let's see if you still have that spunk when I make you mine!" easily outraged, Soleol lunged forward with his hands outstretched. Despite his huge size, he could still move pretty quickly as long as there's land underneath him to glide on. "Hmph." Cielle smirked calmly, her eyes on a trail of shadow on the room floor. As the man neared, Cielle focused, and like before with Sebastian, sharp, branch-like tendrils of energy shot out to pierce the slug demon from behind. However, he was fast despite his body size, and he dodged at the last second. The attack only grazed his shoulder, and his lunge succeeded. He managed to pin Cielle under him, and gloating happily, laid one slimy hand on the bare, smooth skin of her neck.

"Ohoho~ what lovely skin my future queen has~" Soleol gloated perversely as he ran his slimy hands back and forth down her neck and wandered around her collarbone as she struggled underneath him. _'Ugh…gross! I am no longer the human Earl Phantomhive…I am the Demon Cat King Ciel Phantomhive! I do not have to endure such filth defiling my body like this! This vermin will PAY for laying his grimy hands on royalty like me….!' _ As suddenly as this thought crossed her mind, she felt a tremendous pulse from the collar around her neck. The pulse quickly spread throughout her body like a wild strike of lightning, and Cielle pushed the offending slug demon off of her. The lightning-burn of energy travelled down her arm and through her palms at the same moment, not only knocking the slug off her but also sending the vermin across the room and then pinned face-first onto the ground by the pressure. A burning barrier of crackling red energy kept Soleol groveling on the floor.

"You lowly filth…know your place. How DARE you even entertain the idea of touching me, let alone run wild with ambitions of making me your Mate. This kind of insolence is inexcusable." Cielle said in a livid calm as she slowly made her way to the groveling demon. Sputtering, Soleol raised his head, his face pitiful with snot coming out of his nose as tears of terror leaked out from his eyes. "M-mercy, My King, m-mercy…! Please, I…I being so simple-minded a creature, didn't know better than to k-keep my sentiments in check! See, it's as Your Highness said, I-I'm just dumb trash! I don't know any better…! Please spare me, I'll do anything to make it up! Here, have all these precious jewels I have! A-and when I return to the Demon Realm, I will send you more, My King! I'll also run any errand, be any kind of slave! Please spare me!" the slug demon continued to beg pathetically as he scrambled to remove all his gems and placed them in front of him as a tribute. Wordlessly, Cielle stared down at the sniveling mess ruining her carpets.

After a while of silence, Soleol became rather hopeful, and quipped, "I-I take it My Lord is well satisfied….? I-in that case, if you would free me, My L-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before he could finish, Soleol was no longer pinned onto the ground but dangling by a thread of energy from a seal that appeared above him. It was an odd seal that he did not recognize, but it was sending down infernal flames, that were small but slowly licked their way down the cord and burned his body. His flesh did not split, but his bones heated up and it felt as if he was set aflame from _within_ his body. "Vermin, your meager attempts to avoid death do not please me." With that, she grinded Soleol's offering of jewels with the bottom of her heels, savouring the helpless expression of terror on his face as he witnessed his most prized possessions being ground to dust. Those diamonds took centuries of manipulating humans to gather!

"I-i-if My L-Lord so…..p-pleases…..do as you will, take my lands and domain….m-my servants too…only please s-spare me….! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Soleol attempted to beg again, as the flames became more intense and he felt his bones melt from the inside. "Hmph. Do you even KNOW how offending your ambitions are? Do not forget, you are merely a Lord, Soleol. You are demonic nobility, not _royalty._ I am a demon King, the progenitor of a demon race. **I** am demonic _royalty_. I absolutely hate sniveling characters who can only climb the ranks of society by trying to make familial relations of those in a higher station. Still, given the nature of demonkind, that is exactly what lesser demons do." Cielle held a smirk as she continued to ridicule the creature. "Y-y-yes, see, I always knew Your Highness w-was wise a-and all seeing….hahaha…..Your Highness u-understands….that it…is…simply the nature…..of us l-lower demons…." Soleol continued to plead while the flames continued to burn his body.

As Soleol pled, Cielle concentrated on the phenomenon happening instead. She did not recognize the seal punishing Soleol, though it without a doubt had come from her. The design was somewhat familiar, it held clear traces of being her own seal, yet there were also some differences. Some differences that she did not want to admit, but looked very similar to Sebastian's seal. The energy from it was hers without a doubt, but it was magnified. She had never felt so…grand and powerful before. Warmth was surging near her finger tips ready to be released, it was singing in her blood to unleash it and punish. _Punish those who would wrong you_, it seemed to pulse. The eerie glow of the seal was also something that confirmed an undeniable fact: it glowed a rich UV purple with a light edge of red…a mix of her usual blue aura and a very suspect red aura.

She was tired of all the crap that was going on right now, and she really wanted Soleol gone and to not have to hear his annoying pleas anymore. "Silence, slug. I have heard enough. For your audacity in laying your grimy hands on me, there is only one answer." Cielle delivered with an edgy calm as Soleol hung on her every word with dewy eyes. "For laying your hands and conspiring to force me against my will, my royal judgment is thus: death." She delivered regally, as befitting a demonic King. Amongst the final wail of despair from Soleol, she opened her pulsing palm and made a slicing motion as it glowed red. A wall of red energy descended from the seal suspending the slug demon, fluidly chopping off its head like a guillotine blade. As the head hit the carpet, the remains and the punishing seal shattered like glass, the seal's glittering shards raining down like a purplish-red crystal snow. All that was left of the execution was a pile of colourful glass like someone had smashed the windows of a church or cathedral.

"Hmm….not bad." Cielle was not sure what this new power was, but it was definitely hers. For that, she was happy, though not overly. "Indeed, that was a lovely execution. It seems you are fitting very nicely with the role of Queen…my Queen, that is." A clapping was heard, and the same purplish-red seal glowed in a corner of her room, and who should appear but a very familiar, black-haired figure with ruby-red eyes. "…what do you want, Sebastian? Haven't you caused me enough trouble already?" Cielle was still quite pissed, even though Soleol had been dealt with. "Simon on Earth, dear. You forget my alias is Simon right now." Simon corrected with a triumphant smirk. "Whatever. So what did you come here for, Simon?" Cielle rephrased pointedly. "Ah, well…I felt that my dear Queen was in trouble, so I rushed as quick as I could. After all, what kind of husband would I be if I left my Queen to fend for himself[2] when some other scum thinks he's good enough to touch you? Needless to say, your first execution as a Royal was quite perfect and stunning, as expected of you." Simon gloated, very much pleased with the situation at hand.

"Hmph. Of course, that is to be expected. I am demonic royalty, after all. Did you think I would be unable to handle it? That vermin is far beneath me, had it not been for your damned 'symbol of love' draining my energy, he would have been gone faster than he can breathe." Cielle replied bitterly, arms crossed and emphasizing the apparent uselessness of Simon's "betrothal gift". "Oh? Is that what you thought, my dear Cielle? My gift does not drain power, no….my gift, in its capacity, ingrains my energy into you. You should not have become weaker because of it, but stronger. That strength is apparent, as evidenced by the Royal Execution you carried out." The black haired man explained with an irritatingly calm smile on his face. "Heh, how are you so certain? As you have said before, I am still a growing demon…this could just be the blossoming of a new power I had." The sapphire-headed woman retorted back just as easily.

"As young and blossoming as you are, the Royal Execution cannot be carried out by any demon, no matter how high ranking, but us Royals." Simon pointed out. "Yeah, and? What does that prove? I AM demon royalty. Did you forget that I am the founding progenitor of the cat demon race?" Cielle challenged, somewhat displeased at where this seemed to be going. "My darling, I will never forget anything about you, from the most trivial to the deep down. While we're on this topic, I must digress a little and tell you, since it's quite painful, that flaming red underwear really doesn't suit you." Simon deadpanned, as an example of just how VERY AWARE he was of every little thing that has to do with Cielle. "W-wh-just, how? You know what, nevermind. I don't think I want to know what length of creepiness you went to find that out, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal on so many levels it's better if I don't find out. Going back to the point: I am demonic royalty, how surprising is it that I can do a royal execution? It's simply a royal killing a demon who isn't a royal." Cielled dismissed lightly.

"That is where you are mistaken, my dear. When I say Royal, I don't mean ANY demonic royalty or founding demon. I mean specifically those of us tasked with the care and rule of the entire Demonic Realm…Satan or Lucifer, and his direct family. That includes me and the rest of the Sins, and now you, my Mate."Simon explained proudly. "Excuse me? Since when did you hear me agree to become your Mate, _Sebastian_? I'm pretty sure I never did that at all, whether in the right of mind or not." At the mention of being his Mate, Cielle was once again reminded of how much trouble that entire matter had brought her. Not to mention that the way Sebastian acted like she was already his irritated the blue haired girl further. "Actions speak louder than words, my darling. You may not consciously agree to be my mate, but your heart acknowledged me as your mate and decided to become a Royal the moment you thought the way a Royal should: that those below us are vermin and decidedly should not, and could not, touch us." Simon explained, full pride in his voice. "And why is that? That is because we, the Royals, ARE decidedly better than non-Royals…" The jet-haired man continued in a triumphant manner.

"Then why choose to make me, a non-Royal who disgusts you so, your Mate? You're making less and less sense, Sebastian. Did such a long sleep make you senile?" Cielle sneered, all pretenses forgotten. This was absolutely personal now, and although she should keep as "in character" as possible for the duration of the contract, she found it next to impossible when the happiness for the rest of her existence was at stake. "My Darling, you have all the qualities that make a Royal…it's rare for us to come across another so fitting who is not already a Royal. You are ambitious, prideful, powerful, beautiful, ruthless, and most important of all, you do not compromise about perfection. The reason why other demons, even if they have the traits of Royals, always failed this one trait. Remember Faustus? I'd hate to admit it, but he is almost even against me in power…but he allowed for second-best when choosing prey, and he almost even tried to make YOU become less-than-best soul by toying with your memories. He was not as dedicated to striving for perfection as the rest of us Royals are…so he did not become a Royal. Our pride comes from being perfect, and this perfection is not ill-gotten. We all worked hard to achieve this perfection, so we're quite justified in being prideful. You understand, don't you? It would be a waste not to make you a Royal." Red eyes locked with clear blue ones as he stared earnestly.

That seemed to have struck something deep inside Cielle, and she couldn't help but stay silent for a while as she pondered. 'Simon' allowed the faintest traces of a predatory smile sneak on the corners of his lips. Things are going as he planned, and judging from the reaction, it seems he succeeded in confusing the young demon. _'Once he becomes confused enough, I will gently guide him onwards…and soon he will be as I want him to be, and he will see me as his most precious and most trusted again…I can't wait until that time comes! Then I shall dispose of that Chubbs…and Ciel will all be mine alone, again.'_ Just to make sure that he could fully persuade her, he sneaked up as Cielle was still deep in thought, brows furrowed. " Come now, love. There's nothing to ponder, is there….? Even you feel it too, don't you? The immeasurable power being a Royal brings…being able to get rid of another demon with just a swipe of hand, or maybe even the flick of a finger…erasing their existence just like that. Isn't it fun? Admit it, darling…being a Royal _thrills_ you. Don't fight it, embrace it…..embrace that power…." He softly cooed into her ear in a hypnotizing tone.

~ and the dance begins!~

Oh ho~ what other things will Sebastian suggest to Ciel? By the way, please do read the chapter notes, it will hopefully help to explain some discrepancies.

Chapter notes:

[1] Lord Soleol ~ literally the shortened scientific name for the common land slug, _Soleolifera._ I couldn't find a demon whose appearance was described as a slug, so I just made up a somewhat grand sounding name from the scientific term. Ciel just attracts so many insect demons, doesn't he?

[2] "….if I left my Queen to fend for himself…" ~ I know it's odd to read this sentence, Queen being a female monarch and himself referring to a male self. I read that demons can change their gender at will, or like the Angels, actually have no gender. All seraphim are recorded either as "he" or androgynous…so I'm guessing the same is here for the demons. I would like to make clear that "Queen" here does not specifically mean a "female ruler" but rather "the partner to a King". "King" in this instance would mean not a "male ruler" but the original leader of a group. I.e. when Ciel marries Sebastian, Ciel is "Queen" of crow demons because Sebastian is "King" and Ciel is his partner. Flipping it over, Ciel is "King" of cat demons, and yes, Sebastian will become "Queen" of cat demons. Perhaps Sebastian's motive for wooing Ciel is to become Kitty Queen!?


End file.
